Shinobi Terakhir
by MrMentholz
Summary: Berkisah tentang seorang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan mahluk supernatural. Ia terpaksa menjalani hidupnya yang baru dan meninggalkan dunianya yang dulu. Namun tetap tak meninggalkan identitasnya sebagai seorang... SHINOBI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tentu saja bukan milikku.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka jangan di baca, Ok?

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Aku menatap sosok rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhnya. Aku tak menjawabnya, karena aku tau dia pasti tau jawabannya. Pandanganku meredup saat mengingat tragedi yang terjadi di luar sana. Sebuah tragedi yang membuatku harus mengambil langkah sejauh ini. Sebuah perang...

Sebuah perang yang di picu oleh satu orang... Satu orang yang mampu mengalahkan semua orang.

Uchiha Madara...

Orang yang mengaku akan membuat sebuah perdamaian sejati. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa saat mendengar deklarasinya. Sebuah perdamaian sejati? Dengan apa dia akan membuat perdamaian? Mugen Tsukoyomi?

Dia bilang akan membuat sebuah perdamaian dengan ilusi. Ilusi yang akan membuat semua orang mendapat semua keinginannya masing-masing. Ilusi yang akan membuat perdamaian sejati tanpa peperangan. Lalu, jika ilusi bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Kenapa semua orang melawannya? Dan untuk apa juga aku ikut melawannya?

"Kita bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka, tanpa harus melakukan ini." Aku menatap datar sosok di depanku. Apa jawabanku tadi kurang jelas. "Oh ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Kurama, kita sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, aku tak ingin kabur terus, aku ingin hidup dengan tenang Kurama." Bahkan aku rela mati untuk mendapat sebuah ketenangan. Kurama terdiam mendengar ucapanku, dia melihat ku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku tau apa yang dia pikirkan, "Jangan menatap ku seperti itu dan jangan pula kau menyalahkan dirimu. Ini sudah menjadi takdir hidupku." Takdir? Aku jadi teringat dengan Neji, seseorang yang dengan berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungiku, berdiri di barisan terdepan dan sedangkan diriku hanya berlindung di balik punggungnya. Miris memang, dulu aku berkata padanya bahwa takdir dapat di rubah, namun apa sekarang? Aku bahkan tak bisa merubah takdir yang telah di gariskan untukku.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari tubuhku, Kurama." Setidaknya aku harus menepati janjiku ini. Ya, hanya ini janji yang mungkin dapat ku tepati. Sudah banyak orang yang ku kecewakan. Dulu aku banyak berkoar dan mengumbar janji-janji, namun pada akhirnya semuanya tak dapat ku tepati. Membawa pulang Sasuke kembali kedesa itu janjiku pada Sakura, tapi belum sempat aku menepati janjiku Sasuke telah mati karena melindungiku. Ia memberikan kedua matanya padaku, mata yang menanggung banyak kebencian... Sharingan. Dia berharap aku bisa melindungi Sakura gadis yang di cintainya, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di tim tujuh dan satu-satunya gadis yang sangat aku cintai juga. Tapi, apakah ada kisah seorang Jinchuuriki yang berakhir bahagia? Kurasa tidak. Seorang Jinchuuriki hanya ada penderitaan saja di hidupnya.

Sakura...

Aku telah gagal melindunginya. Dia terbunuh karena kecerobohan ku, dia terbunuh karena aku terlalu senang akan kemenangan sementara yang ku dapat dan dia terbunuh saat dia tersenyum padaku. Sebuah senyum yang akan selalu ku ingat, senyum terindah dari seorang Haruno Sakura dan senyum yang dapat kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tersenyum pahit ketika mengingatnya, lagi-lagi aku telah gagal untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi.

"Aku terkurung di sini karena aku sudah di takdirkan untuk selalu menemanimu." Lagi-lagi tentang takdir. "Aku siap jika harus mati bersamamu partner."

Tidak, aku lah yang tidak siap. Sudah banyak orang yang berkorban untukku orang-orang yang seharusnya ku lindungi dan aku tak sanggup lagi jika ada yang berkorban untukku lagi.

"Hahaha..., lihatlah! Mana semua ucapan mu sebelumnya Naruto. Semua orang telah mati dan yang tersisa hanya kita berdua."

Madara.

Dia tertawa di atas penderitaan semua orang, dia tertawa atas semua kekalahanku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku merasa marah! Aku marah pada diriku yang begitu lemah. Aku marah pada ketidak adilan dunia ini dan aku sangat marah pada Madara yang telah merebut semua orang yang ku sayangi. Tapi, apa yang dapat ku lakukan? Berdiri saja aku tidak mampu.

"Seandainya kau mau menyerah pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi, kau tidak akan kehilangan orang-orang yang menyayangimu."

Ya, seandainya aku menyerah mungkin saja semua ini tidak akan terjadi, mungkin mereka masih hidup sampai saat ini walaupun hanya hidup di dunia ilusi. Tapi, itu hanya andai-andai saja. Semua sudah terlambat, sekarang hanya aku yang tersisa dari mereka. Mereka semua mengharapkanku bisa menang, namun apa yang ku dapatkan dari kemenangan nanti? Tidak ada. Hanya kesepian saja yang ku dapat, kehampaan dan... Rasa bersalah.

"Kurama..." aku menunduk tak berani menatap sosok rubah ekor sembilan yang sudah menemaniku sejak aku lahir di dunia ini. "Aku senang sudah menjadi wadah untuk Biju seperti dirimu." Aku menatap mata merah vertikal yang terlihat mengerikan itu, namun bagiku mata itu terlihat menyimpan rasa simpati yang besar. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

"Ekspresimu terlihat jelek ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu." Kurama tersenyum geli ke arahku. Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku.

"Terima kasih... Kurama." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum tulus, senyum yang mungkin akan menjadi senyum terakhirku. "Apa kau sudah siap Kurama?"

"Kapanpun kau siap partner." Dia juga tersenyum kearahku.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk berdiri. Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.

"Oh, rupanya kau masih bisa berdiri."

Kata-kata itu terdengar menjengkelkan di telingaku. Aku merangkai handseal yang cukup rumit. Madara menatap ku dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Percuma, pada akhirnya kau juga akan kalah. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku yang telah memiliki kekuatan Rikuduo Sennin."

Dia menyombongkan ke kuatannya. Apa aku harus takut? Tidak. Buat apa aku takut. Semua sudah selesai aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.

Aku menghilang dari tempat ku dan muncul di belakang Madara. Ku kunci semua pergerakannya. Aku menutup mataku dengan senyum kecil di wajahku. "Aku akan segera menyusul kalian semua."

"Fuin!"

Boommm!

* * *

Putih... Hanya warna putih sejauh mataku memandang. Di mana aku? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri yang sudah pasti tidak tau jawabannya. Apa aku sudah mati? Satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku lagi.

"Kurama."

Tak ada jawaban dari panggilanku. Kemana dia? Aku memejamkan mataku untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

Kosong?

Tidak sosok rubah ekor sembilan yang selalu menepati tempat ini, tak ada suara ejekkan dari Kurama dan tak ada sosok rubah pemalas yang selalu tidur. Sekarang aku sendirian, Kurama telah meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali ketempat yang di penuhi warna putih lagi.

"Naruto."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan dapat ku lihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Dia...

Ibuku

Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak berlari dan memeluk ibu yang telah melahirkanku. "Kaa-san."

"Naruto." Dia mengelus surai pirangku. Perasaan hangat menjalar di hatiku, mendapat perlakuan seperti ini oleh ibuku. Aku yang sedari kecil tak mendapat kasih sayang dari ke dua orang tuaku, merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan ibu.

Pluk.

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di punggungku. Aku kembali menoleh dan yang kudapati adalah sosok ayahku yang sedang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tou-san bangga padamu Naruto."

Apa yang ayah banggakan dariku? Aku ini hanya sebuah ke gagalan saja. Aku gagal melindungi semua orang. "Aku telah gagal Tou-san."

Lagi-lagi ayah tersenyum ke arahku. "Kau tidak gagal Naruto, kau berhasil mengalahkan Madara."

"Tidak, aku telah gagal. Aku telah gagal melindungi semua orang. Ak-"

"Wah, kenapa kau jadi seperti seorang yang gampang menyerah."

Suara itu... Tidak salah lagi. Itu suara ero-sennin. Dia muncul di belakang ayahku. "Ero-Sennin." Dia memasang ekspresi sebal ketika aku memanggilnya.

"Bahkan setelah aku mati kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu." Ah, dia masih saja mempermasalahkan pangilan sayangku. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, senyum yang sama seperti ayahku. "Apa yang di katakan ayahmu benar Naruto. Kau telah berhasil, walaupun semua telah pergi."

Aku tak menganggap itu sebuah keberhasilan, tapi itu adalah sebuah kegagalan. Kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupku.

"Wah wah wah, kenapa di sini begitu ramai ya."

Itu...

Kakashi-sensei yang muncul di samping ero-sennin. Dia masih seperti biasanya, selalu membawa buku icha-ichanya bahkan setelah dia mati. Dia menurunkan bukunya dan menutupnya. "Wah, ada Naruto juga ternyata."

"Ah, Kakashi. Kau masih suka membaca buku ini ternyata." Ero-sennin mengambil buku di tangan Kakashi-sensei. "Aku jadi ingat saat membuat buku ini. Saat itu aku meminta Naruto untuk membantuku menyelesaikan buku ini."

Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak dari belakang tubuhku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat ibuku sedang menunduk dengan hawa yang sangat menyeramkan. Aku menyingkir saat ibuku berjalan ke depan.

"Tapi sayang dia menyia-nyiakan bakatnya itu." Ero-sennin terus saja berceloteh tak menyadari jika ibu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Sampai...,

Buakk!

"Beraninya kau mengajari anakku hal-hal berbau mesum."

Aku meringis melihal hal tersebut, pasti itu sakit sekali. Ibuku terus saja mengomeli ero-sennin yang masih jatuh dengan posisi nungging dan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya.

Ayah terlihat tertawa hambar, sedangkan dengan Kakashi-sensei dia tersenyum di balik maskernya. Aku tak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Suasana seperti inilah yang ku inginkan.

"Naruto!"

Deg!

Jantung ku terasa ingin berhenti berdetak, ibuku juga sudah berhenti mengomel. Aku membalikkan badanku, mereka...

Sakura... Sasuke.

Senyumku hilang seketika, aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatap wajah mereka berdua.

Grebb...

Sakura memelukku erat. Aku tak membalas pelukkannya. Aku merasa tak pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya, aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Dobe."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum miris melihat mereka berdua, rasa bersalah muncul di hatiku.

Pletakk.

Sakura menjitak kepalaku, seharusnya aku mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Aku mengelus kepalaku yang terasa nyeri.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukkanku!" Semangat seperti biasanya. "Dan apa ini sambutan untuk kedatangan kami, sahabatmu?"

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang dapat ku katakan. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungi kalian."

Sakura tersenyum ke arahku, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Tidak, aku memang perlu meminta maaf Sakura. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian berdua. "Sasuke maafkan aku yang telah gagal melindungi Sakura."

Sasuke menatap ku datar, aku tak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Naruto. Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk kami semua."

Tapi tetap saja bukan, kalian mati hanya gara-gara melindungiku batinku berucap miris.

"Sasuke benar Naruto."

Kakashi-Sensei menepuk pundakku pelan. Dia merangkul bahu Sakura dan Sasuke dari belakang. Ah, rasanya seperti bernostalgia bersama tim tujuh.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku mengeluarkan cahaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?

"Sepertinya kau belum saatnya berkumpul dengan kami." Ayah memegang pundakku.

"Padahal tadi aku sudah senang kita bisa berkumpul bersama." Ibu memelukku dari belakang. Aku juga senang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian semua.

Kini mereka semua berkumpul di hadapanku. Tubuhku semakin memudar. Ibu memelukku lagi.

"Naruto, carilah kebahagian di hidupmu nanti. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kami selalu ada bersamamu." Ibu melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kami selalu ada di sini." Ibu menyentuh dada kiriku. Dia lalu melangkah mundur dan berkumpul dengan ayah dan yang lainnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto."

"Dobe."

Aku memandang Sasuke. "Aku mengaku jika kau lebih hebat dariku." Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku. "Kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan dariku."

Tubuhku semakin memudar dan sebelum tubuhku benar-benar menghilang aku melihat Sakura yang berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat hanya sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar dengan penerangan minim. Ku coba bangun dari atas kasur, tubuh ku sempoyongan ketika berdiri. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Ku pegang kepalaku sambil mencari pintu keluar. Aku memutar knop pintu.

Cklek.

Akh! kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding dekat pintu.

"Apa dia budakmu?"

Siapa yang berbicara itu?

"Dia bidak baruku."

Siapa lagi suara wanita ini?

"Dia terlihat lemah."

Akh! Kepalaku terasa semakin sakit. Tubuhku merosot ke bawah tak kuasa menahan sakit ini. Sebuah tangan putih terulur mencoba membantuku berdiri, aku menepis kasar tangan tersebut. Aku mencoba berdiri tak mengindahkan obrolan yang di lakukan oleh dua orang tadi.

Aku menatap kedepan setelah berhasil berdiri. Di hadapanku terdapat seorang gadis yang memiliki surai dark blue. Sepertinya dia yang tadi hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Ara ara, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku mendorongnya pelan ke samping agar memberikan aku jalan. Dengan langkah sempoyongan aku terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Semua mata yang ada di ruangan tersebut menatap ku. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku terus melangkah hingga aku berhenti tepat di antara gadis berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut pirang. Aku menatap pemuda yang berambut pirang, dia terlihat begitu sombong dan... "Lemah."

Sekilas aku melihat ekspresinya mengeras. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku terus melangkah melewatinya.

"Bangsat, beraninya kau menghinaku!"

Aku menangkap pukulan yang mencoba menyerang ku dari belakang. Aku hanya menggunakan satu tanganku bahkan tanpa menoleh. Ku tambahkan Chakra ke tangan ku dan dengan sekali dorong aku mendorongnya ke balakang. Suara dinding jebol dapat kedengar dari sini.

"Akh!" Sial, kepalaku terasa sakit lagi. Aku terus melangkah kearah pintu tak mendengarkan teriakan dari belakang.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan aneh tadi kini aku bingung mau kemana lagi. Tempat ini begitu asing bagiku. Dimana aku sebenarnya ini? Kenapa disini hanya ada gedung-gedung saja.

"Argg!" Sial rasa sakit ini semakin bertambah lagi. Kenapa pandanganku mengabur? Sebelum aku tahu kenapa, aku sudah terjatuh di jalan. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Jadi...  
Gimana menurut kalian?

Saya membuat fict ini karena saya agak kurang mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan fict saya yang satunya lagi. Dan yang muncul malah ide membuat fict ini. Sayang kan bila ide ini di sia-siakan.

Di sini saya membuat sudut pandangnya dari Naruto saja biar lebih mudah. Ini baru awalannya saja dan kalau word mungkin saya hanya bisa 2k per chap. Sedikit? Memang iya.

Yah, jika menurut kalian bagus saya harap kalian mau fav, fol dan review fict ini.

. Sampai jumpa lagi...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan aku.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka jangan di baca, Ok?

* * *

Iblis, mahluk yang di katakan sebagai mahluk terkutuk yang di usir oleh Tuhan dari surga. Sekarang mereka menjadi penghuni Neraka, tempat di mana akan berakhirnya orang-orang pendosa setelah mati. Iblis juga suka sekali menghasut manusia agar berbuat dosa. Lalu, apakah iblis memang seperti itu?

Dulu saat aku masih kecil banyak orang memanggilku dengan sebutan iblis. Aku tidak terima dan marah pada mereka. Namun sekarang fakta menamparku, kini aku memang telah menjadi iblis. Aku ingin menyangkalnya, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Aku sudah...

Menjadi iblis.

"Naruto apa kau mendengar ku?"

Aku menatap seorang gadis berambut merah, gadis yang telah menjadikanku iblis, gadis yang telah menghidupkan aku lagi dan gadis yang telah menambah... Penderitaanku.

Rias Gremory namanya salah satu iblis kelas atas adik dari seorang mao. Mao adalah gelar untuk pemimpin para iblis di sini. Sudah seminggu lebih aku berada di dunia asing ini dan selama itu juga aku mengerti sejarah dunia ini dari Rias.

Di dunia ini terdapat banyak mahluk supranatural yang tentunya tidak ada di dunia Shinobi.

Dunia Shinobi...

Apakah masih ada? Aku tersenyum miris. Tempat ku berasal mungkin saja sudah musnah, akibat perang terakhir yang kami lakukan.

Perang...

Bahkan di tempat ini juga terjadi perang. Perang yang terjadi akibat perseturuan dari tiga fraksi. Iblis, Malaikat dan...

Malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat jatuh adalah malaikat yang telah membangkan perintah tuhan. Mereka di jatuhkan sebagai hukumannya sayap yang dulunya putih seputih bulu merpati menjadi hitam seperti sayap burung gagak. Hati mereka telah tercemari oleh noda hitam dan mereka tak mungkin bisa kembali hidup di surga.

Aku berpikir, apakah tak ada dunia yang tidak ada perang? Namun sekeras apapun aku berpikir aku tak pernah mendapat jawabannya.

"Naruto."

Dia memanggilku lagi. Aku menutup mataku, saat ini dan di tempat ini akan di lakukan pertarungan. Pertarungan yang di sebut dengan rating game.

Rating game adalah sebuah permainan yang di ciptakan oleh kaum iblis. Untuk mengikuti rating game kau harus memiliki satu set evil piece. Evil piece sendiri adalah alat yang di buat untuk mereingkarnasi seseorang menjadi iblis dan setelah di reingkarnasi menjadi iblis kau harus mengikuti orang yang telah meringkarnasimu. Atau bisa juga disebut menjadi budaknya. Tapi...

Aku tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang budak. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas tanpa kekangan.

Kembali lagi ke pokok rating game. Kadang permainan ini di gunakan untuk sebuah ajang turnamen. Ajang di mana para iblis muda menunjukkan potensinya. Tapi sekarang berbeda, rating game ini di lakukan untuk membatalkan sebuah pertunangan. Pertunangan yang akan di lakukan oleh Rias dan Raizer.

Mengingat Raizer, aku jadi ingat awal bertemu dengannya. Memang bukan awal yang bagus, karena saat itu aku memberikan salam yang cukup kasar. Aku tak peduli kalau sampai saat ini dia masih marah padaku. Toh, aku juga tidak mengenalnya.

"Kalau di tanya Bochou di jawab rubah!"

Ck, dasar. Kenapa dia itu selalu berisik? Apa dia tidak sadar jika telah mengganggu semuanya.

Bugh!

Ugh! Pipiku terasa panas menerima pukulannya.

"Issei, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Rias memperingati Issei yang telah memukulku.

Hyudou Issei iblis reingkarnasi dengan sifat mesum yang mengingatkanku dengan Ero-sennin. Dia merupakan iblis yang mempunyai Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gear adalah sebuah alat yang memiliki macam-macam kekuatan. Sacred Gear pada dasarnya di peruntungkan untuk umat manusia oleh Tuhan, agar manusia dapat melindungi diri jika ada mahluk supranatural yang mengganggu ketenangan manusia. Namun karena kebodohan manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan Sacred Gear, mereka yang memiliki Sacred Gear malah di buru oleh para mahluk supranatural. Mereka di jadikan bahan percobaan, mereka di hasut dengan beberapa iming-iming agar mau mengikuti sang penghasut dan mereka di bunuh karena di anggap sebagai sebuah ancaman.

Salah satu korbanya adalah Issei. Issei di bunuh oleh malaikat jatuh yang menjadi pacarnya. Ironi memang, kau di bunuh oleh orang yang menjadi pacarmu yang bahkan bukan pacarmu. Dia lalu di reingkarnasi oleh Rias setelah di bunuh pacarnya. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalaku. Kenapa Rias tidak menolong Issei pada saat itu? Rias bahkan menunggu Issei di bunuh dulu lalu setelah itu baru menolongnya. Apa itu tidak terlihat seperti memanfaatkan keadaan Issei?

Bagaimana aku bisa tau semua itu? Oh, salahkan mulut ember seorang Hyudou Issei. Awal kami bertemu dia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan ku, namun karena aku tak menanggapinya akhirnya dia menyerah dan menjauh dari ku. Aku malah senang melihat dia menyerah. Aku tak ingin menjalin sebuah ikatan lagi. Keluarga, teman, sahabat dan... Cinta. Karena dengan aku tidak menjalin ikatan dengan orang lain maka aku tak akan merasa...

Kehilangan...

Cukup! Cukup dengan semua teman, keluarga dan sahabatku di dunia Shinobi saja. Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun itu. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi di dunia Shinobi. Aku tak ingin merasakan apa itu kehilangan lagi.

Bost!

Suara bunyi mekanik terdengar dari sarung tangan berwarna merah di tangan sebelah kiri Issei. Itulah wujud dari Sacred Gear yang di miliki Issei. Sebuah Sacred Gear yang di huni oleh seekor naga. Kalau ku pikir-pikir dia itu seperti seorang jinchuuriki seperti diriku, namun... Itu dulu, karena Kurama sudah tidak ada dalam tubuhku lagi. Kurama telah menghilang bersama eksistensi dunia Shinobi.

Buagh!

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipiku lagi. Aku tak membalasnya, toh buat apa aku membalasnya.

"Issei! Sudah cukup!"

Rias kembali berteriak.

Issei menarik kerah jaketku membuaktku kini berhadapan dengan wajah Issei. Dari matanya saja aku dapat melihat bahwa dia benar-benar marah padaku.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu bangsat!" Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan wajahku dengan keras. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kau telah di hidupkan oleh Bochou lagi!" Terima kasih katanya? Aku bahkan lebih senang jika aku di biarkan mati. Yang ada dia malah sudah mengganggu ketenangan yang hampir kudapatkan.

Issei melepaskan kerah jaketku. Aku terus menatapnya datar. Sebuah lingkarang sihir tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami dan memunculkan iblis betina berambut perak mengenakan pakaian maid. Aku tau siapa wanita itu, dia adalah Grafyia. Pelayan dan sekaligus istri dari Mao Luchifer. Dia kerap datang saat kelompok Rias berlatih di Vila.

"Pertandingan akan segera di mulai." Grafyia melihat kami satu persatu. "Apa kelompok anda sudah siap Rias-sama?"

Rias menghela napas, sepertinya ia sedikit frustasi. "Ya, semua sud-"

"Aku tidak ikut." Aku menyela ucapan Rias. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum aku membuka pintu lebih lebar sebuah teriakkan menghentikan langkahku.

"Dasar pengecut! Percuma saja Bochou mereingkarnasimu."

Aku sedikit menolehkan kepalaku kearah mereka. Terlihat Issei yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Apa kalian tahu?" Aku menjeda ucapanku sejenak. "Aku tak pernah ingin di hidupkan lagi." Aku membuka pintu lebih lebar dan tanpa menutupnya lagi, aku terus melangkah semakin menjauh.

* * *

Aku sudah tau ini sejak awal. Mereka semua pasti tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kelompok Raizer yang memiliki bidak lengkap. Tapi, mereka tetap keras kepala dan inilah yang mereka dapatkan... Sebuah kekalahan.

Akan lebih mudah jika Rias menerima pertunangan dengan Raizer tanpa harus ada yang terluka. Mereka semua sudah di pindahkan ke tempat perawatan. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Pertandingan telah selesai tak ada yang perlu kulakukan lagi di sini. Tadinya aku ingin langsung pergi dari tempat ini, tapi niatku batal saat iblis betina yang sering di panggil Kaichou menghalangiku di ikuti oleh bidak-bidaknya. Apa mereka mencoba mengkroyokku?

Dia menatap ku tajam seolah aku ini adalah seorang pencuri yang akan ketahuan. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut pertandingan?" Suaranya terdengar sangat tajam, seperti sebuah pedang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Aku membalas ucapannya tak kalah tajamnya. Aku hendak berjalan dan melewati kelompok Sona, namun sepertinya Sona tidak membiarkan hal tersebut. Dia menghalangi jalanku lagi.

"Itu menjadi urusanku jika menyangkut Rias, sahabatku."

Oh, hanya itu? Jadi, semua karena hubungan persahabatan. "Tapi, sayangnya Rias tak ada hubungannya dengan ku."

"Kau adalah bidaknya seharusnya kau menuruti perintahnya."

Dia semakin menyebalkan saja. Aku bukan bidak siapa pun, aku juga tidak mau menerima perintah dari siapa pun, aku ingin melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Aku kembali berjalan dan lagi-lagi Sona menghalangiku.

Ok, sepertinya dia sangat keras kepala. "Sitri-san, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu untuk saat ini." Aku mengeluarkan KI milikku. "Apa kau mengerti Sitri-san?"

Mereka semua mematung seperti sedang menahan napas. Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Anak baik." Aku menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sona dan berjalan melawatinya yang masih mematung berdiri.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tadi aku segera menghilangkan KI milikku, tak ingin menarik perhatian iblis lain. Nah, sekarang aku mau kemana?

* * *

Kota ini ternyata benar-benar ramai, banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang, juga beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Padahal ini sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam, tapi tetap saja ramai.

Aku melangkah melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depan toko-toko. Langkahku terhenti ketika mencium aroma yang sangat khas di indra penciumanku. Ini... Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti ramen.

Mataku bergerak kesana kemari mencari kedai yang menjual ramen.

Ah, itu dia.

Aku segera melangkah menuju kedai ramen tersebut. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jendela. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Aku mau ramen dengan porsi jumbo." Wanita tersebut mengangguk dan pergi mengambil pesananku.

Sambil menunggu pesananku, aku menatap aktifitas malam yang di lakukan orang-orang di luar sana. Apa aku bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini tanpa kalian? Ayah, ibu, Sakura dan semuanya. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini? Aku kesepian. Aku sangat kesepian, apa kalian tahu itu? Apa kalian dapat merasakan apa yang kurasakan?

"Pesanan datang!" Pelayan itu meletakkan ramen pesananku di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati!" Dia menunduk dan kemudian pergi melayani pembeli lainnya.

Aku menatap seporsi besar ramen yang kini ada di hadapanku. Kak Ayame, paman Teuchi. Aku jadi mengingat mereka berdua. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat baik. Di saat semua orang menjauhiku, mereka malah dengan senang hati menerimaku. Mereka adalah orang yang spesial untukku dan mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku.

Aku mulai menyumpit isi dalam ramen yang ku pesan dan mulai memakannya secara pelan. Rasanya memang enak, tapi tetap saja lebih enak buatan kak Ayame dan paman Teuchi. Aku terus memakan ramenku hingga habias. Ku panggil pelayan dan segera ku bayar pesananku.

Aku melihat sisa uang di tangan ku. Masih banyak ternyata, Rias memberiku uang yang cukup banyak. Sekarang, kemana lagi aku?

Ok, sepertinya aku tersesat. Saat ini aku berada di tengah-tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Mungkin saja ini adalah hutan. Aku terus melangkah memasuki hutan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Yah, sebenarnya bisa saja aku keluar dari sini dengan mudah. Hanya saja saat ini aku merasa lebih tertarik untuk mencari jalan keluar seperti orang biasanya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan ninjaku.

Aku terus melangkah ke depan mengikuti instingku. Semakin jauh aku berjalan pohon-pohon yang tadinya banyak sekarang mulai berkurang. Hmm, mungkin aku hampir keluar dari hutan ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Pandanganku terkunci dengan panorama yang tersaji di depanku.

Indah..

Hanya itu yang dapat ku ungkapkan sekarang. Sebuah danau yang cukup besar kini berada di depanku, kunang-kunang berterbangan di atasnya bagaikan lampu lampion yang menerangi danau itu. Aku terus melangkah kedepan, semakin mendekati danau di depanku.

Tenang sekali di sini tak seperti di kota tadi. Aku berjalan menuju pohon dekat danau dan duduk di bawahnya. Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahku. Cukup lama aku melakukan aktifitas ini.

"Kita berhasil!" Aku menatap Sakura yang masih mencoba menormalkan napasnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Dia membalas senyumku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku tertegun melihatnya, itu... Senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat dari seorang Sakura Haruno. "Ya, kit-"

Jleb!

Sebuah kayu yang memiliki ujung runcing yang tajam menembus perut Sakura. Aku terkejut, bahkan aku sampai tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolong Sakura. A-apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku.

Tubuh Sakura ambruk kesamping dan dari belakang tubuh Sakura berdiri Madara yang sedang tersenyum kearahku, senyum yang sangat menyeramkan.

"HAHAHA...!"

Sial! Aku segera membuka mataku. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu. Apa aku tak bisa hidup tenang tanpa bayang-bayang kematian teman-teman ku?

Ck, mood ku jadi kacau gara-gara bayangan tadi. Padahal tadi aku sempat merasakan apa itu ketenangan. Aku berdiri dari tempat ku duduk dan membersihkan celana ku dari debu yang menempel. Aku berniat untuk pergi dari sini, namun aku mengurungkannya saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di tepi danau yang cukup jauh dari tempat ku.

Jika ku perhatikan orang itu sepertinya perempuan. Aku ingin mengabaikannya, tapi saat sinar bulan meneranginya. Aku tertegun, rambut itu benar-benar mirip... Sakura.

Tidak, dia bukan Sakura. Aku berjalan lagi menuju ke dalam hutan, namun aku menghentikan langkahku lagi.

"Sial!"

Aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju sosok perempuan tadi. Aku berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan aku kembali di buatnya tertegun.

Senyum manis menempel di wajah cantiknya. Dia berdiri di depanku yang masih mematung di tempat.

"Hai..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chap2 up!

Sambil menunggu ide datang untuk fict NJH, saya memutuskan untuk meng-up chap2.

Saya cukup terkesan dengan tanggapan para pembaca. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini, yah walaupun idenya memang mainstream.

Yah, disini saya memang membuat Naruto jadi iblis dan masuk dalam kelompok Rias maaf jika ini mengecewakan kalian.

Pair? Soal pair saya sudah memberi petunjuk di atas. Pasti kalian bisa menebaknya, tapi jangan terjebak dengan petunjuknya ya, hehee...

Sifat? Untuk saat ini Naruto saya buat gray saja, tidak memihak pada 3 fraksi.

Dan soal keadaan Kurama, dia sudah hilang bersama musnahnya dunia Shinobi dan kalau soal Naruto sampai di dunia DxD karena kesalahan jutsu perpindahan Madara saat mencoba melepaskan diri dari kuncian Naruto.

Naruto tak akan bisa menggunakan mode biju maupun Rikuduo. Dia hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa tehnik ninja, Sharingan dan sharinegan dari Sasuke. Ditambah Naruto memiliki tiga elemen, api, air dan angin.

Ok, segitu saja A/N dari saya. Semoga ini cukup menghibur.

.

.

.

.  
Sampai jumpa lagi...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tentu, bukan milikku.

Genre: Adventure and Hurt/comfrot

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka jangan di baca, ok?

* * *

Namanya Moka akashiya, dia merupakan gadis dari ras Vampir. Vampir adalah mahluk yang suka menghisap darah, mereka kadang keluar di saat matahari tenggelam untuk mencari mangsanya dan mereka sangat tidak suka dengan cahaya matahari, hanya itu yang ku tahu. Tapi...

"Naruto-kun belikan aku itu ya?"

Sepertinya Vampir yang tidak suka dengan cahaya matahari itu salah. Lihat saja dia bahkan berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari tanpa merasakan kesakitan.

Dia menunjuk sebuah boneka kucing berwarna kuning yang sedang di pajang di etalase toko. Lagi-lagi dia meminta hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Apa dia tidak berpikir bahwa uangku sudah hampir habis?

Sudah seminggu dia ikut dan tinggal di kos-kosan yang saat kutempati, bahkan dia nekat untuk tidur di kamar kosku. Kalian bisa bayangkan? Tidur di satu kamar dengan seorang gadis! Dia bahkan menjadikanku guling, itu benar-benar membuat tidurku tidak nyaman. Selama itu juga aku mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup banyak untuknya. Awalnya aku menolaknya waktu dia mau ikut dengan ku, tapi dia terus memaksa. Aku juga mengabaikannya, namun dia tidak menyerah. Dia tetap bersikukuh untuk ikut dengan ku, dia mengikuti ku kemanapun aku pergi. Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin orang yang baru mengenalmu tiba-tiba saja ingin ikut dengan mu? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan coba? Menerimanya atau tidak?

Moka menarik pelan kaosku, dia menatap ku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Itu... Tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. "Tidak."

"Ta-tapi aku ingin memilikinya."

"Tidak."

Dia menatap ku dengan pandangan memelas, namun aku tak akan luluh begitu saja dengan itu. Karena tak berhasil merayuku akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya. Heh, ternyata dia menyerah juga.

"Hiks.."

Aku tersentak. Apa itu barusan suara tangisan?

"Hiks hiks... Na-naruto-kun jahat."

H-hei, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Hiks.."

Hentikan tangisanmu itu bodoh! Apa kau tidak melihat jika semua orang melihat kita?

"Astaga dia tega sekali membuat pacarnya menangis di tempat umum."

Hei! Dia bukan pacarku. Aku menatap tajam ibu-ibu yang tadi berbisik-bisik. Mereka semua lalu pergi tanpa menoleh kearah ku lagi. Aku memandang sekelilingku banyak orang yang memandang ku. "Apa?"

Mereka mengelengkan kepala dan berlalu begitu saja.

Moka kembali melihat ku dengan bekas air mata di sisi wajahnya. Hei! Apa dia tadi benar-benar menangis?

Hah... Aku menghela napasku sejenak. Entah mengapa aku jadi kasihan dengannya. "Ok, kapan-kapan aku belikan, untuk saat ini uangku tinggal sedikit."

"Benarkah?"

Dia memandang ku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Yeay!"

Shit! Aku menyesal telah mengasihaninya tadi. Ternyata sedari tadi dia hanya akting belaka.

Dia meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan berlari mengelilingi ku. Aku mengurut kepalaku yang sedikit pusing dengan kelakuan Moka. Ku lihat jam tangan ku. Baru jam 1, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

Aku berjalan mencari kedai terdekat dan meninggalkan Moka yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ehhh! Tunggu aku Naruto-kun!"

Aku mendengarnya berteriak, namun aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan. Hah... Seharusnya saat di danau aku tidak menghampirinya.

Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan?

.

* * *

Aku menatap sekelilingku, kini semua kelompok klub penelitan ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul di tempat gedung tua sekolah akademi Kuoh. Malam ini kami akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Rias dan Raizer. Semua mengenakan pakaian yang forlam kecuali aku sendiri. Aku hanya mengenakan kaos biru polos dengan jaket berhodie berwarna putih dengan garis hitam di sisi lengan jaket dan celana jeans melengkapi penampilanku. Simpel bukan?

Grafyia sudah mulai membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Aku masih duduk di kursiku. Mereka menatap ku.

"Apa kau tidak ikut?"

Ho, dingin sekali Akeno. Apa kau masih marah dengan pristiwa rating game?

Tanpa menjawab aku melangkah mendekati mereka. Aku hanya ingin tau saja seperti apa Underword itu, apa sama dengan dunia atas. Aku sudah memasuki lingkaran sihir yang di buat Grafyia.

Hanya dalam sekejap kami semua sudah sampai di tempat yang berbeda. Satu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana saat ini.

Ramai

Tempat ini benar-benar ramai, banyak iblis yang mendatangi acara pertunangan Rias. Yah, mungkin karena Rias adalah adik dari Mao Luchifer, jadi banyak yang menghadiri acara ini.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari kelompok Akeno dan mengambil segelas minuman yang telah tersedia. Kusenderkan punggungku di dinding dekat tempat minuman tadi. Kusesap sedikit minumanku dengan tenang. Ah, rasa ini benar-benar asing di indera perasaku.

Lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul di tengah panggung dan memunculkan sosok Raizer dengan pakaian yang terlihat err... Aneh. Dia tersenyum pada tamu yang hadir malam ini. Senyumnya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Semua iblis menatap kedatangan Raizer dan lagi-lagi Raizer tersenyum. Bisa tidak kau hentikan senyummu itu, kau terlihat menjijikan tau.

"Selamat malam semuanya."

Di mulai membuka acara.

"Hari ini adalah hari bahagiaku aku senang kalian semua bisa hadir di tempat ini."

Ya ya ya, mengocehlah terus aku tidak peduli dengan acara ini. Aku menatap gelasku dan mengoyangkannya pelan.

"...Rias Gremory."

Aku menatap panggung lagi saat Raizer sudah menyelesaikan pidato tidak bergunanya tadi. Lingkaran sihir khas Gremory muncul di sebelah Raizer. Setelah lingkaran sihir menghilang muncullah Rias dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya. Semua tamu yang datang berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan Rias. Namun berbeda dengan kelompok Akeno yang terlihat sedih. Yah, aku tau bagaimana perasaan mereka.

Acara pertunangan berjalan lancar. Sekarang tinggal memakaikan cincin saja.

Blarrr!

Oh, sepertinya aku salah. Acara ini tak berjalan lancar. Suara pintu hancur mengalihkan pandangan semua iblis yang ada di sini, termasuk aku juga.

Issei muncul dari tempat hancurnya pintu. Mau apa lagi dia?

"Raizer aku ingin menantangmu bertarung!"

Hmm, sungguh nekat kau Issei.

Beberapa penjaga mencoba menghentikan ulah Issei, namun hal tersebut di larang oleh Mao Luchifer. Aku terus memperhatikan sebuah drama yang tersaji di depanku.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Heh, kelihatannya Raizer marah dengan sikap Mao Luchifer yang membiarkan Issei begitu saja merusak acara pertunangannya.

Mao Luchifer tersenyum, namun aku tahu ada maksud lain dengan senyumannya itu.

"Tenanglah Raizer-kun." Mao Luchifer mencoba menenangkan emosi Raizer. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tau akan hasil rating game yang kalian lakukan minggu lalu." Mao Luchifer menatap para tamu. "Rias tidak akan bisa menang menghadapimu yang telah berpengalaman dengan rating game. Jadi kurasa itu tidak adil untuk adikku."

Dasar, dia berbicara terlalu berbelit-belit. Apa susahnya berbicara langsung pada intinya?

"Maka dari itu, aku memberimu satu tantangan lagi." Mao Luchifer menatap Issei yang kini sudah dekat dengan panggung. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Sekiryuutei, maka kau boleh memiliki adikku." Dia menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Raizer. "Dan jika kau kalah maka pertunangan ini di batalkan."

Ck ck, iblis benar-benar mahluk yang licik. Mereka mengingkari kesepakatan yang telah di buat. Ah, nasibmu malang sekali Raizer, di permainkan oleh seorang Mao.

"Hahahaa.. Baiklah, aku menerima tantanganmu Mao-sama."

Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Rias bersiap-siaplah untuk ku robek keperawananmu malam ini."

Yaiks~ dia benar-benar menjijikan. Apa dia tidak malu dengan ucapannya?

Boost!

Sepertinya Issei marah dengan kata-kata yang di sampaikan Raizer tadi.

"Kurang ajar! Tak akan ku biarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Mudah sekali memancing emosi Issei.

Mao Luchifer yang melihat keadaan semakin memanas akhirnya menyuruh pelayan sekaligus istrinya untuk mentransfer Issei dan Raizer ke arena pertandingan.

Aku menatap layar hologram yang menunjukkan pertarungan Issei. Sesekali aku meminum minuman yang ku pegang ini.

Wow, jadi itu wujud dari kekuatan Sacred Gear yang di miliki Issei. Menarik, sungguh menarik. Sekarang keadaan mungkin berimbang dengan Issei yang sudah memasuki tahap perubahan wujudnya yang dia sebut dengan emm, Ba-balance Breaker kalau tidak salah.

"Menikmati pertandingan."

Aku menoleh kesamping. Ho, mau apa Mao Luchifer mendatangiku?

"Namamu Naruto bukan, pion baru Rias?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah pasti dia tahu jawabannya.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Kulihat Issei yang sudah kehilangan wujud armornya jatuh berlutut. Ternyata Issei belum bisa menguasai kekuataannya dengan baik. Dia hanya mampu bertahan selama 30 detik dengan wujud armornya tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Aku melihat Mao Luchifer yang menonton pertarungan Issei. "Pertarungan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia menatap ku.

Aku melihat pertarungan Issei dan Raizer. "Sudah pasti Issei akan kalah dengan Raizer."

Mao Luchifer mendesah pasrah, sepertinya dia sedikit frustasi karena rencana menggagalkan pertunangan adiknya gagal.

"Kau benar, Issei tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Raizer. Sepertinya aku harus merelakan adikku dengan Raizer."

Aku tak menanggapi keluhan Mao Luchifer, namun terlintas ide yang cukup gila di kepalaku.

"Aku bisa saja mengalahkan Raizer jika kau mau."

Mao Luchifer menatap ku dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku juga bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini." Aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

Mao Luchifer masih diam dan belum memberi jawabannya. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir.

"Lalu, sebagai gantinya aku harus memberikanmu apa?"

Secara tidak langsung dia menerima penawaranku bukan?

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Bagaimana?"

Dia kembali terdiam, sepertinya dia berpikir lagi. Dia terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya."

Tanpa di sadari oleh Mao Luchifer, aku menyeringai. Dia kakak yang baik, tapi dia pemimpin yang cukup buruk juga.

Pertarungan Issei dan Raizer sudah selesai. Issei kalah telak dengan luka cukup parah di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan dengan Raizer, dia tidak mengalami luka di tubuhnya, mungkin karena regenerasi khususnya.

Ku lihat Rias menangisi keadaan Issei dalam pangkuannya. Kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan rating game. Di samping Issei ada Asia yang sedang berusaha mengobatinya.

Mao Luchifer maju mendekati Raizer.

"Selamat, kau berhasil mengalahkan Sekiryuutei." Mao Luchifer tersenyum, tapi aku tahu senyum itu palsu.

"Terima kasih Mao-sama." Raizer menunduk hormat. "Jadi apakah saya boleh melanjutkan acara ini?"

Ku lihat Mao Luchifer menganggukan kepala. "Boleh Raizer-kun. Tapi.." Dia menatap Raizer lagi. "Kau harus melewati satu rintangan lagi."

Raizer mendengus mendengar ucapan Mao Luchifer, namun ekspresi sombong tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Hmm, dia benar-benar memuakan.

"Apa pun itu, saya pasti bisa melewati tantangan yang anda berikan, jika itu untuk mendapatkan Rias-hime."

"Jadi, apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sangat percaya diri sekali.

Mao Luchifer mengambil botol kecil yang di berikan oleh Grafyia. Apa itu?

"Minumlah ini dulu." Mao Luchifer memberikan botol kecil tersebut pada Raizer. "Kau akan sangat membutuhkannya."

Walaupun terlihat enggan, tapi Raizer tetap menerimanya dan meminum isi dari botol tersebut. Sebenarnya botol apa itu? Issei juga di beri satu oleh Grafyia.

Begitu rupanya, botol itu berisi cairan yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Issei bangun dari pingsannya tanpa luka sedikit pun. Dia nampak binggung dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

Aku meletakkan gelas minumanku ke meja, dengan langkah santai aku mendekati mereka.

"Apa aku harus melawan dia lagi?"

Raizer melihat Issei dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tidak, lawanmu ad-"

"Aku." Semua iblis mengarahkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Mungkin mereka kaget ada yang berani memotong ucapan Mao Luchifer.

"Berani sekali dia memotong ucapan Mao-sama."

"Dasar iblis rendahan."

"Dia tidak pantas berada di sini."

Maaf saja aku sudah kebal dengan ucapan seperti itu. Bahkan aku pernah mendapat hinaan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Raizer menatap ku dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau!" Dia menunjuk diriku. Sepertinya dia mengingat diriku.

"Apa dia yang akan menjadi lawanku?" Raizer bertanya pada Mao Luchifer.

Mao Luchifer menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, dia yang akan menjadi lawanmu." Dia lalu melihat Grafyia dan di balas anggukan oleh Grafyia.

"Kalian berdua akan segera saya pindahkan ke arena pertandingan." Dia melihat ku dan Raizer secara bergantian. "Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan memasukkan kedua tangan ku dalam kantong saku jaket.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian akan saya pindahkan ke arena pertandingan sekarang."

* * *

Ku buka mataku lagi dan kami berdua sudah sampai di arena pertarungan. Tempat yang sama seperti pertarungan Issei dan Raizer tadi.

Di depanku terlihat Raizer yang masih diam di tempatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia jadi pendiam begini?

"Naruto." Dia menyebutkan namaku. "Namamu Naruto bukan?"

Aku hanya menatap datar Raizer, tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya hanya kau yang ku tunggu saat di rating game minggu lalu."

Err... Ucapanmu seolah aku ini seorang kekasih yang telah lama meninggalkan pasangannya.

"Tapi sungguh di sayangkan kau tidak mengikuti acara rating geme tersebut."

Aku masih diam dan membiarkan Raizer mengoceh terus.

"Naruto... Aku akan membalas perlakuanmu waktu itu!"

Oh, dia masih marah dengan kejadian waktu itu. Pendendam sekali dia.

Sayap api muncul di belakang tubuh Raizer. Dia sudah mulai serius rupannya. Aku juga memunculkan sayap iblisku, sayap yang selebar tiga meter terbuka lebar di punggungku. Ku hentakkan kaki ku menyusul Raizer yang telah terbang terlebih dahulu.

Raizer banyak menciptakan bola-bola api di sekeliling tubuhnya dan dengan perintah gerakan tangannya bola-bola api tersebut melesat kearahku. Melihat hal tersebut aku juga tak mau kalah. Ku rangkai handseal dengan cepat, aku menarik napas dalam.

"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu."

Burung-burung kecil yang terbuat dari api ku tembakan dari mulutku.

Blarr... Blarr... Blarr...

Suara bunyi ledakan mewarnai arena pertarungan saat jutsuku bertabrakan dengan api buatan Raizer. Aku kembali melesat dan mencoba memberikan pukulan kewajah Raizer.

Tap

Dia berhasil menangkis pukulan ku. Aku mengepakkan sayapku kebelakang dan dengan satu kepakkan lagi aku melesat kearah Raizer. Adu pukul terjadi lagi, kami saling mengadu kekuatan. Pukul, tangkis, serang, dan menendang kami saling mencoba menjatuhkan lawan.

Tap

Aku menangkap kaki Raizer yang mencoba menendang perutku. Ku putar tubuhku di udara dan kulemparkan tubuh Raizer menunju ke permukaan lantai.

Swus~

Gagal, Raizer berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara sebelum sempat menabrak lantai.

"Yang itu hampir saja, tapi aku tidak akan kalah dengan begitu saja."

Dia melapisi tinju tangannya dengan api dan melesat kearahku dengan sangat cepat. Aku melapisi tangan ku dengan Chakra dan siap menyambut serangan Raizer.

Bugh!

Pukulan kami saling beradu. Aku menyeringai saat Raizer membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ku tambahkan Chakra ketanganku lagi dan dengan sekali dorong Raizer melesat ke bawah dengan sangat cepat.

Boomm!

Asap mengepul di tempat Raizer jatuh. Aku menyedikapkan tangan ku dan memandang Raizer dari atas sini.

Swus swus swus...

Bola-bola api keluar dari asap dengan jumlah yang banyak. Merepotkan, aku menghindari bola-bola api yang terus bermunculan.

Sial, ini tidak ada habisnya. Aku menutupi semua tubuhku dengan sayap iblisku. Ku salurkan energi demonic ke sayapku. Ku buka sayapku dengan menguarkan energi demonic di setiap hembusan udara yang di hasilkan oleh sayapku.

Swus.. Blarr... Blarr...

Bola api buatan Raizer menyebar kesegala arah dan menyebabkan ledakan kecil ketika bola-bola api menghantam tanah.

Asap sudah menghilang dari tempat Raizer jatuh. Dapat kulihat kawah berdiameter tiga meter dan sedalam satu meter di tempat Raizer berdiri sekarang. Dia menatap ku dengan amarah yang sepertinya sudah sampai puncaknya.

"Beraninya kau!" Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kau, tidak akan ku maafkan!"

Bwosh!

Tiba-tiba semua tubuh Raizer di lapisi oleh api. Waktu pertandingan melawan Issei, Raizer tak menunjukkan jurus ini. Aku memosisikan diriku siaga.

Bugh!

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan memposisikan tangan ku di depan tubuhku untuk menahan serangan Raizer. Tangan ku terasa terbakar saat berhasil menangkis serangan Raizer. Belum sempat rasa panas di tangan ku menghilang, aku di paksa untuk melesat kebawah saat kaki Raizer mengenai punggungku.

Swus... Tap.

Aku menyeimbangkan tubuhku dan mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai. Aku mendongak ke atas, melihat Raizer yang masih melayang di udara.

"Kali ini kau tak akan bisa lolos, Naruto!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir cukup besar muncul di depan Raizer. Sebuah bola api sebesar 15 meter keluar dari lingkaran sihir tadi dan langsung menuju ke arahku dengan cepat.

Sial, walaupun aku menghindarinya dampak serangannya terlalu besar.

"Mati kau!"

Boomm!

Untung saja aku sempat melindungi diriku dengan Susano'o tak sempurnaku. Suhu di sini benar-benar panas, api ada dimana-mana. Kalau di lihat dari atas mungkin terlihat seperti ladang api. Asap mengepul tebal menutupi semua arena, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat Raizer. Jika di biarkan seperti ini terus api tidak akan padam.

Harus mereka ketahui, aku adalah pengguna elemen air terbaik setelah Tobirama Senju di dunia Elemental. Kurangkai handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suishoha!"

Butiran air mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuhku, butuh banyak Chakra untuk menciptakan air dari ketiadaan. Tapi itu bukan hal besar bagi diriku yang seorang Uzumaki. Dari butiran air mulai terbentuk aliran air yang mengelilingi tubuhku hingga menciptakan tornado air yang besar dengan aku sebagai pusatnya.

Byurr... Cesss...

Seperti yang telah di takdirkan, api akan padam jika terkena air. Asap mengepul tinggi menutupi semua arena. Aku berdiri tenang di atas danau yang kuciptakan dari jutsu ku tadi, bentuk Susano'o sudah ku hilangkan.

Setelah asap menghilang dapat kulihat raut terkejut di wajah Raizer, api yang tadi mengelilingi tubuhnya kini sudah menghilang. Apa hanya segitu saja?

Saatnya serangan balasan.

Aku berlari kearah Raizer dengan kecepatan tingkat Jounin Elite, dengan sekali hentakan kakiku, aku meloncat dan memberikan pukulan tepat disisi kanan wajah Raizer. Tubuh Raiser terpelanting kearah kiri.

Blash!

Sayap iblis terbuka lebar di punggungku, dengan sekali kepakkan aku melesat kearah Raizer yang mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Buagh!

Aku memukul sisi wajah Raizer lagi.

Buagh!

Sekarang aku menendang dagu Raizer, membuatnya semakin melayang ke atas.

Buagh!

Dan sebagai akhiran aku menendang perut Raizer dari atas dengan kaki yang sudah kulapisi Chakra, membuatnya melesat kebawah.

"Arrggg!"

Byurr!

Aku memandang datar tubuh Raizer yang menabrak danau buatanku. Aku merangkai handseal lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan.

Sebuah bola air yang cukup besar muncul dari dalam danau dengan Raizer di dalamnya. Heh, mana mulut sombongmu tadi Raizer?

Dia nampak begitu kesusahan bernapas di dalam bola air buatanku. Dia manatapku tajam, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Asap mengepul dari penjara bola airku dan detik berikutnya bola airku pecah dan menguap.

Brass!

Ck, dia menghancurkan bola airku dengan apinya. Kulihat Raizer kembali terbang dengan napas yang masih memburu.

"Bangsat! Kali ini kau tak akan ku maafkan!"

Lima lingkaran sihir tercipta di belakang tubuh Raizer dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar naga api.

"Mati kau bangsat!"

Groarr...

Kelima naga api itu melesat cepat kearah ku. Aku merangkai handseal lagi. Naga lawan naga, kurasa adil.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Lima naga air tercipta dari air di bawah tubuhku. Kesepuluh naga berbeda elemen itu saling menjatuhkan, terlihat jelas bahwa naga airku lebih unggul di bandingkan naga api milik Raizer.

Dua naga airku melesat menuju Raizer setelah mengalahkan kelima naganya.

Blarr...

"Arrggg!"

Raizer menjerit kesakitan saat dua naga airku menabrak tubuhnya. Aku bergerak cepat dari tempat ku menuju tempat Raizer yang hendak jatuh ke dalam air.

Grep!

Aku pegang ke dua bahu Raizer dan ku tatap mata Raizer dengan Eksternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang telah aktif di mataku.

Deg!

"Arrggg!"

Dia kembali berteriak saat mendapat Genjutsu dari ku. Aku menutup mataku dan menonaktifkan Eksternal Mangekyuo Sharingan ku. Ku lepaskan tubuh Raizer, membuatnya jatuh ke dalam air dengan pandangan kosong.

"Raizer-sama telah kalah, pertandingan di menangkan oleh Naruto-san."

Aku dan Raizer sudah di transfer keluar dari arena pertandingan. Tak ada tepuk tangan, tak ada teriakan selamat untukku yang ada hanya tatapan tak percaya dari para iblis yang ada di tempat ini. Aku berjalan pelan menuju Mao Luchifer yang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ingat kesepakatan kita."

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapanku. Aku berbalik dan hendak keluar dari tempat ini. Aku berjalan melewati kelompok Rias yang masih diam dan menatapku.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu itu, Naruto?"

Dapat ku dengar gumam dari Rias saat aku melewatinya. Aku terus berjalan menjauhi mereka, hingga kilat berwarna kuning muncul sebagai tanda hilangnya aku dari tempat ini.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hmm...

Semakin gaje aja nih fict.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf jika kurang puas dengan cerita ini. Saya hanya menuangkan ide yang ada di kepala ini dan jika kalian mencari fict yang bagus lewati fict ini, karena fict ini memang tidak sebagus yang anda inginkan.

Sudah jelaskan pairnya? Saya memang sengaja memasukkan karakter Moka dari anime Rosario vampire karena dia hampir mirip dengan Sakura dan di sini saya mungkin hanya memberi Naruto single pair tidak harem.

Naruto hanya mengkonsumsi bidak pion? Jangan salah paham dulu. Sebenarnya evil piece milik Rias semua bidaknya bereaksi dengan Naruto, tapi Rias memilih bidak pion saja. Kenapa? Alasannya jika bidak pion bisa kenapa tidak pakai saja, dengan begitu Rias bisa mencari orang yang lebih hebat untuk bidak lainnya, bukan begitu? Dan di sini saya membuat Issei hanya mengkonsumsi tujuh bidak pion.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan memberi Review fict ini. Saya tidak janji untuk up waktu dekat ini, karena sedikit ada halangan. Jadi kemungkinan saya up akan lama begitupun dengan fic NJH. Maaf jika saya tidak membalas review kalian. Bukannya sombong, tapi saya kerepotan jika membalas review kalian. Saya nulis saja sudah kerepotan karena hanya menggunakan media smartphone saja, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian kok. Sekali lagi maaf dan tetap beri Review cerita ini, karena penulis akan semangat jika review nya banyak.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Aku hanya meminjam karakter manga saja, bahkan tanpa ijin.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca, ok?

* * *

Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih dari ini. Aku hanya meminta sebuah kebebasan dan sedikit biaya untuk hidup. Tapi ini sedikit berlebihan dia -Sirzechs- memberikan uang terlalu banyak, bahkan dengan uang ini aku mungkin bisa membeli tujuh gedung apartemen sekaligus. Tapi aku tak perduli dengan hal itu yang penting dia sudah membayarku dan sedikit menepati kesepakatan. Sedikit? Ya, hanya sedikit. Dia tak mampu memenuhi beberapa keinginanku, seperti mengembalikan aku menjadi manusia lagi. Dia bilang hal tersebut mustahil dan tidak mungkin bisa.

"Jika begitu aku ingin sebuah ke bebasan."

Sirzechs melihat ku dari tempatnya duduknya. Saat ini aku berada di ruangan kerja Sirzechs di kediaman Gremory. Ini sudah dua hari pasca aku mengalahkan Raizer dalam acara pertungan Rias.

"Kebebasan? Kebebasan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan kelompok Rias."

Sirzech menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Itu tidak bisa, seorang bidak memang harus terikat dengan kingnya dan menuruti perintah kingnya. Jika seorang bidak tidak menuruti atau membangkang dari kingnya maka akan di anggap iblis liar."

"Jadi pada intinya kau tidak bisa menyanggupi permintaanku. Ck, kau bahkan sebagai seorang pemimpin tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Dia tersenyum mendengar ucapan atau lebih tepatnya ejekkan dari ku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Maafkan aku itu sudah menjadi aturan dari sistem evil piece. Aku tidak dapat merubah sesuatu yang sudah di tentukan, jika aku melakukan hal itu maka akan ada ke kacauan di sistem evil piece dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan hal itu di bandingkan kesepakatan yang telah kita buat. Ternyata benar, iblis memiliki sifat yang licik."

Aku mengeluarkan KI milikku di ruangan ini. Sirzechs masih terlihat tenang di tempatnya duduk, tapi walaupun begitu aku tau jika dia sedikit bergetar merasakan KI milikku namun masih bisa di imbangi dengan aura demonicnya. Ruangan ini jadi terasa berat saja.

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit paksaan dari luar, para penjaga memasuki ruangan yang ku tempati saat ini. Grayfia muncul dari belakang para penjaga dengan raut wajah datarnya, tapi ada sedikit rasa kuatir di sana. Dia memandangku dan Sirzechs.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu, tapi kami merasakan hawa mengancam dari sini. Kami pikir ada yang ingin menyerang Maou-Sama."

Grayfia berbicara dengan tenang, tapi dia menatap ku tajam.

Sirzech tersenyum kearah Grayfia.

"Ah Grayfia, tak perlu bersikap seperti itu dengan suamimu ini dan kau tenang saja kami tadi hanya sedikit mengalami gangguan."

Grayfia memandang kami sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan maaf telah mengganggu anda."

Grayfia menunduk sekilas dan pergi bersama para penjaga tak lupa menutup pintu.

Senyum di wajah Sirzechs menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia lalu menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

"Bisakah kau menurunkan KI mu, Naruto-san."

Aku tak lantas menuruti perintah Sirzechs dan masih mengumbar KI milikku.

"Jika kau tak menghilankan KI milikmu, kau akan mengundang banyak iblis lagi."

Aku mendengus kesal dan segera menghilangkan KI milikku.

Sirzechs kembali memasang ekspresi tenang dan tersenyum kearah ku lagi.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Sirzechs memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara agar kau bisa bebas dari Rias-chan, yaitu kau harus menjadi iblis kelas atas terlebih dahulu dan memiliki evil piece sendiri."

Aku hanya diam dan mendengar kan penjelasannya.

"Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu saat ini kau bisa menjadi iblis kelas atas dengan mudah."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi iblis kelas atas?"

"Cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu membuat kontrak dengan banyak manusia dan aktif mengikuti rating game dengan kelompok Rias."

Mudah dia bilang? Itu hal yang sangat merepotkan bagiku.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan, apa kau tak bisa saja langsung memberikan evil piece padaku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak bisa, karena itu akan menyalahi aturan."

Ck, pembicaraan ini tidak menemukan titik jalan keluarnya. Dia hanya memutar-mutar pembicaraan ini saja.

"Kalau aku mempunyai evil piece, apa aku sepenuhnya bebas dari Rias?"

"Tidak juga, kau masih terikat pada Rias karena dia adalah kingmu. Walaupun kau menjadi king tapi kau tetaplah pion dari Rias."

Jadi pada dasarnya aku akan tetap menjadi budaknya Rias? Lalu buat apa aku memiliki eviel piece? Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku saja?

Aku berdiri dari tempat ku duduk dan menatap Sirzechs dengan pandangan datar. Dan dalam waktu satu detik sebuah Rasengan sudah tercipta di tanganku.

Blarrr!

Ku hantamkan Rasengan buatanku kemeja tepat di hadapan Sirzechs hingga meja itu hancur berkeping-keping. Dia masih duduk tenang di tempatnya, hal itu membuat aku semakin muak dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuh seorang Maou? Apa aku bisa langsung mendapatkan kebebasan?"

Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan KI yang ku keluarkan lagi. Persetan jika para iblis datang ke sini lagi.

"Kau akan selalu di kejar para iblis di seluruh Underword ini dan kau tak akan pernah mendapat kebebasan yang kau inginkan."

Sirzechs mengucapkannya dengan tenang, seolah perkataanku tadi hanya sebuah lelucon buatnya.

Ku tatap wajah Sirzechs dengan kedua mataku yang telah berubah menjadi Sharingan dan Sharinnegan. Dapat ku lihat tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

"Kau harus tahu berurusan dengan siapa Sirzechs. Aku tak akan segan jika kau mempermainkan aku lagi."

Ku ucapkan itu semua dengan nada dingin. Aku tak perduli jika dia seorang pemimpin, aku tak peduli harus menjadi buronan para iblis, yang aku inginkan hanya sebuah kebebasan bukan di permainkan seperti ini.

Sekarang bukan hanya Grayfia dan para penjaga, tapi juga ke tiga Maou ikut datang ke dalam ruangan ini. Aku mendengus sesaat dan berjalan melewati mereka meninggalkan pertanyaan yang mungkin ada di kepala mereka.

.

* * *

Aku mengendari mobil porche dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah insiden pengancamanku pada Sirzechs beberapa hari lalu, kini aku kembali menjalani hidup yang membosankan ini. Ku hentikan mobilku saat lampu merah, pandanganku beralih menatap keluar kaca mobilku tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang di marahi oleh seorang penjual karena di anggap pengganggu para pelanggan padahal anak itu hanya berdiri di depan kios buah itu sambil memegang perutnya, sepertinya dia kelaparan.

Sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalaku, ingatan yang mengungkit masa kecilku, masa yang sangat kejam untuk seorang anak yang hidup tanpa kedua orang tuanya, dibenci oleh banyak orang, dianggap monster dan diperlakukan selayaknya sampah. Aku memejamkan mataku dan aku tersenyum saat sebuah ingatan melintas di kepalaku. Tapi walaupun kehidupanku buruk aku tetap senang, karena ada kakek Hiruzen, paman Teuchi dan kak Ayame. Tapi semakin aku tumbuh besar semakin banyak juga yang mulai mengakui keberadaanku. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, nenek Tsunade dan pada akhirnya semua orang menerima dan mengakui keberadaanku diantara mereka.

Tin tiiin...

Suara klakson menyadarkanku, aku segera memacu mobilku menuju sekolah yang sudah ku masuki beberapa minggu lalu. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa juga aku sekolah? Tapi mengingat tidak ada hal ku lakukan akhirnya aku mengisi waktuku dengan sekolah, siapa tahu dengan kesibukan sekolah aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan beban pikiranku dan melupakan sejenak semua masalah yang selama ini menimpaku.

Aku menatap kelompok iblis yang saat ini menghadangku. Setelah memarkir mobil tadinya aku hendak langsung pergi ke kelas tapi, karena ada beberapa iblis menghadangku jadilah aku di sini sekarang.

Sona maju lebih depan dari yang lainnya, dia membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Naruto-san bisakah kau mengikutiku keruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib?"

Aku memandang Rias yang juga memandangku. Pandangan kami bertemu dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapanku beralih ke Sona yang masih menatapku datar.

"Aku tidak mau."

Aku berjalan melewatinya, langkahku terhenti lagi karena Rias mencekal pergelangan tanganku. Aku menatap Rias dengan tatapan dinginku. Dia balas menatap ku dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

"A-aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kamu telah menggagalkan pertunganku dengan Raizer."

Dia lalu tersenyum manis kearahku, senyum yang terlihat tulus tidak seperti senyum sebelumnya.

"Jadi aku ingin melakukan sedikit perayaan dan aku ingin kau hadir."

"Aku tidak ingin hadir."

Aku melepas pegangan tangan Rias secara paksa.

"Tapi Bochou memaksa."

Kiba menghadang jalanku dengan senyum yang selalu menempel di wajahnya. Kenapa banyak orang yang suka sekali tersenyum palsu? Hal itu membuatku mengingat seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki kulit pucat, suka bicara ceplas ceplos tanpa memikirkan suasana di sekitarnya, dan seorang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum. Sai, pemuda mantan anggota Root dan teman sekaligus anggota kelompok tim tujuh pengganti kekosongan Sasuke.

Aku menatap mata pemuda pirang di depanku dan aku tau bahwa pemuda di depanku ini menyimpan sebuah masalah yang cukup mendalam. Tanpa di sadari oleh semua orang aku mengatifkan mata sharingan ku dan memasuki ingatan kiba tanpa di ketahuinya. Begitu rupanya, sekarang aku tahu masalah Kiba.

Aku menepuk pundak Kiba dan mensejajarkan kepalaku di samping kepalanya. Ku bisikkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar padanya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hmm? Kau bahkan tak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu sehingga mereka mati. Kau lemah, kau begitu lemah sampai tak bisa melindungi teman mu." Kata-kata ini juga barlaku untukku sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi teman-temanku di medan pertempuran. "Kau seharusnya mengikuti teman-teman mu. Seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri." Seharusnya aku juga bersama dengan teman-temanku tapi karena Rias aku berakhir hidup sebagai iblis.

Dapat kurasakan bahunya menegang, mungkin dia merasakan gejolak emosi berat. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku dan melihat Kiba yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari aku sudah berada jauh dari mereka.

.

* * *

Ah, ini hangat sekali. Aku memejamkan mataku saat merasakan air hangat menerpa seluruh tubuhku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan hal ini semenjak perang dunia Shinobi ke 4. Aku jadi ingat waktu mengembara bersama Ero-Sennin, aku sering di ajak ke Onsen dan mengintip para wanita yang sedang berendam. Dan pada akhirnya kami keluar dengan wajah babak belur di hajar oleh para wanita karena ketahuan mengintip. Hahaha... Sebuah hal yang sangat konyol. Apapun bisa terjadi jika bersama Ero-Sennin, Gamma Sennin yang memiliki sifat sangat mesum. AKu tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Hmm, di sini benar-benar nyaman."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingaku. Aku segera membuka mataku dan yang kulihat pertama adalah seorang gadis berparas cantik memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan mata emerald sedang nyengir kearahku. Untuk sesaat otak ku mengalami blank, hingga...

"Huaa! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku memundurkan tubuhku hingga menyentuh pinggiran bak mandi yang aku tempati ini. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Seperti itulah isi pikiranku saat ini.

Moka menaruh telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya sambil memasang pose berpikir. Dia terlihat err... entahlah aku sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Tadinya aku sedang nonton tv, tapi karena bosan jadi aku mencarimu dan di sinilah aku sekarang."

Dia mengakhiri penjelasan anehnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu apartemen, kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku?"

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Dia sudah merusak suasana tenangku. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku merasa sedikit senang dengan kehadirannya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Aku sudah menyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak terikat hubungan dengan semua orang.

Aku kembali melihat Moka yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, untuk sesaat aku menahan napasku dia terlihat benar-benar... Menyebalkan.

"Mou, kau tidak asik Naruto-kun. Aku kan sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan kau menyambutku seperti ini."

Aku merasa ada kedutan di keningku. Jauh dia bilang? Dia hanya terpisah tiga ruangan dariku dan dia bilang jauh.

"Lagi pula aku kangen dengan Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa jauh dengan Naruto-kun."

Dia mendekat ke arahku dan memandang ku dengan pandangan sayu. Apa-apaan pandanganmu itu?

"Dan aku sangat menyukai darah Naruto-kun."

Dia menggigit leherku dan dapat kurasakan darah ku sedikit demi sedikit terhisap, rasanya benar-benar enak. Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku mendorong tubuh Moka menjauh dariku.

"Ah..."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat merasakan sensasi lembut di ke dua tanganku, karena aku penasaran akhirnya aku meremas benda lembut itu lagi.

"Ah..."

Moka kembali mendesah, aku menunduk melihat ke dua tangan ku. Aku merasa semua darahku mengalir ke wajahku. Aku kembali menatap wajah Moka, dia terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya dan wajahnya terlihat memerah. Sadar akan posisi yang cukup erotis ini aku melepaskan tanganku pelan-pelan. Aku melihat wajah Moka yang masih memerah, namun ada yang berbeda sedikit dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, ada apa dengan rambutnya?

"He-hentai!"

Buakh!

Boom!

.

* * *

Aku mengusap pipiku yang masih terasa nyeri akibat pukulan Moka tadi sore. Ku tatap dia yang sedang memakan ramen dengan lahap, tatapanku beralih ke payudara Moka dan wajahku entah mengapa terasa memanas. Sensasi itu masih dengan jelas terasa saat ini benar lembut dan...

Shit! Aku mengumpat di dalam hati, kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku agar fantasi liar tadi menghilang dari otakku. Moka mendongak dan menatapku dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Hehehee... Maaf atas kejadian tadi sore. Aku tidak sengaja."

Aku menatapnya datar. Tidak sengaja dia bilang, bahkan pukulannya seperti monster tembok apartemenku saja sampai jebol.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau meremas payudaraku."

Apa dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya? Beberapa orang menghentikan acara makannya dan beralih melihat kami berdua. Aku menutup sebelah wajahku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Aku sudah pusing dengan sifat Moka ini.

"Eh... Kenapa kau seperti itu? Jika kau mau, kamu boleh kok meremasnya lagi. Tapi biarkan aku tinggal denganmu."

Crroot... Croott...

"Uwoohhh!"

Sekarang kedai ramen ini penuh darah dan teriakan histeris dari semua pelanggan laki-laki. Aku menjedukkan kepalaku di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lipatan wajahku.

"A-apa kau ingin kita melakukannya di sini?"

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajah Moka yang bersemu merah. Entah kenapa aku jadi merinding mengingat pukulan Moka, dia benar-benar mirip Sakura. Aku memandang kesekeliling dan ku lihat para laki-laki menatap kami dengan hidung kembang kempis dan sesekali mengusap darah yang terus menetes dari hidung. Aku mendengus sesaat dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Ku tarik tangan Moka agar dia mengikutiku berdiri. Aku merogoh beberapa lembar uang dan ku taruh di atas meja.

"E-eh aku belum selesai makan Naruto-kun."

Aku menghiraukan pekikan kaget Moka dan terus menariknya keluar dari kedai. Setelah cukup jauh dari kedai ramen aku melepas pegangan tangan ku pada Moka. Aku menatap Moka dengan pandangan datar.

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar dari kedai, kan aku belum selesai makan."

Moka menyedikapkan tangannya di bawah pa-payudaranya. Sial, ingatan itu muncul lagi saat aku menyangkut payudara. Dia memasang ekspresi sebal dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menghindari tatapanku. Hmm... Apa dia marah padaku? Aku mengendikan bahuku tak perduli dan berbalik meninggalkannya yang masih ngambek.

"Eh!"

Moka berlari mengejarku dan berjalan di sampingku. Dia mengatur napasnya dan memandang ku dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus berjalan kedepan. Tiba-tiba Moka menarik tanganku dan memasuki sebuah kedai yang menjual Sushi. Sebelum sempat aku protes Moka sudah mengajakku duduk dan memesan makanan. Aku hanya menghela napasku lelah dan mengikuti permintaan Moka.

Hari sudah larut malam dan kami berdua belum juga kembali ke apartemen.

"Hah... Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan."

Moka berjalan dengan lesu di sampingku. Sesekali dia menghela napas dan hal itu membuatku sebal.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti melakukan hal itu."

Moka memandang ku dengan ekspresi sangat buruk di wajahnya.

"Aku lelah Naruto-kun. Aku ingin cepat sampai di apartemen dan segera tidur."

Salahkan dirimu yang sejak tadi terlalu lama menonton bioskop.

"Aha!"

Aku menatap Moka yang memasang ekspresi ceria, haahh... Moodnya mudah sekali berubah-ubah.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun menggendongku?"

Dia menatap ku berbinar-binar.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Naruto-kun."

Dia menatap ku dengan wajah berharap dan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi.

"Tidak."

"Hiks.."

"Itu tidak akan mempan lagi denganku."

"Mou, ayolah Naruto-kun."

Dia menarik-narik tanganku dan menguncang tubuhku.

"Sekali tidak, ya tidak."

Dan selama perjalanan pulang kami di warnai perdebatan yang tidak penting.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat merasakan perasaan tidak asing ini. Hal itu juga membuat Moka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Moka dan lebih memfokuskan instingku untuk mencari aura yang cukup familiar untukku ini. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti dia. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku berlari menuju tempat aura itu berasal.

"Eh, mau kemana kau Naruto-kun?"

Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga peninggalan ayahku dari fuin di lengan kiriku dan melemparkannya ke Moka.

"Bawa itu."

Sebelum Moka bertanya lagi aku sudah berlari menjauh keasal aura yang kurasakan ini. Bolehkah aku berharap? Aku menambahkan Chakra ke kakiku dan mempercepat laju lariku. Sekali ini saja, bolehkah aku berharap lagi? Aku berlari melewati gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Aku terus berlari hingga memasuki area hutan. Bolehkah aku berharap jika ini adalah temanku, teman yang sejak lahir telah menemaniku, teman yang selalu ada untukku...

"Kurama."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Apa? Ngegantung? Wordnya sedikit?

Maaf maaf, saya sudah bilang bukan. Saya tidak janji bisa bikin fict yang sesuai harapan kalian. Saya hanya menuangkan ide yang ada di pikiran saya dan semoga ini cukup untuk menghibur kalian. Lagi pula saya ini author yang baru-baru ini membuat fict alias newbie.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau memberi Review, saran dan membenarkan beberapa typo yang bertebaran. Kadang memang pembaca lebih teliti di bandingkan dengan penulis itu sendiri, saya memaklumi hal itu.

Hmm, kemarin ada yang bertanya apa Naruto sudah menerima menjadi iblis? Jawabannya tidak, tapi mengingat dirinya sudah terlanjur menjadi iblis jadi Naruto hanya mengikuti jalan hidupnya. Kalian pasti berpikir Naruto mata duitan, hahahaa... Bukan begitu, Naruto itu pendatang baru di dunia dxd dan tidak memiliki apa-apa jadi wajar saja jika Naruto meminta bayaran toh Ninja juga seperti itu. Tidak ada misi tanpa bayaran.

Yah, hanya itu saja yang mau saya sampaikan. Oh ya, NJH akan up hari rabu.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Tentu bukan milikku.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka jangan dibaca, ok?

* * *

Jubah merah berkibar di punggungku, energi alam terus mengalir dan memasuki semua tubuhku. Aku menatap tujuh sosok mahluk yang memiliki tubuh manusia dan berkepala hewan. Empat mahluk berkepala babi, dua berkepala banteng dan satu berkepala harimau yang terlihat seperti pemimpin. Sebenarnya mahluk apa mereka? Apa pancaran energi tadi milik mereka? Bukan, tapi pancaran energi tadi milik gadis kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri di pundak manusia berkepala harimau itu.

Kurama, apa gadis kecil itu Kurama? Tapi kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi gadis kecil seperti itu, ini aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini iblis?"

Mahluk berkepala banteng menatap ku tajam, karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku terus saja memperhatikan gadis kecil yang masih berada di pundak manusia harimau di depanku itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku iblis!"

"Lepaskan gadis kecil itu."

Mereka semua menatap ku tajam.

"Dia tidak akan kami lepaskan begitu saja."

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia."

Kali ini aku tak ingin main-main ku keluar KI milikku mencoba meruntuhkan keberanian dan mental mereka.

Brukk.

Salah satu dari mereka pingsan, karena tak mampu menahan KI milikku. Sementara yang lainnya mengeluarkan pedang dengan tangan gemetar. Heh, seharusnya mereka menyadari batas kemampuannya.

"Seharusnya kalian tahu batas kekuatan kalian. Serahkan gadis itu dan kalian akan kubiarkan pergi."

Aku mengatakannya dengan dingin dan terus saja menebar teror KI milikku. Mereka beringsut mundur saat aku berjalan mendekati.

"Kenapa kalian malah mundur, cepat kalahkan dia."

Mahluk berkepala harimau itu memerintahkan para rekannya untuk menyerangku. Dengan ragu mereka mulai mengangkat senjata.

"Ki-kita serang dia bersama-sama."

"Heyaahh!"

Mereka berlima maju menyerang ku dan meninggalkan mahluk berkepala harimau sendirian di belakang. Hanya satu yang dapat kuucapkan untuk mereka.

"Bodoh."

Swus

Tap

Aku memiringkan kepalaku menghindari pedang yang hendak menusuk wajahku. Ku tangkap tangan mahluk berkepala babi dan kulempar tubuhnya menjauh.

Blarr!

Ledakkan kecil tercipta saat tubuh mahluk berkepa babi menghantam tanah. Aku sedikit menggeser tubuhku dan menangkap tangan mahluk sama seperti sebelumnya. Ku rebut pedangnya dan ku tendangan perutnya membuat tubuhnya terlempar dan bergulig-guling di tanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti menabrak pohon.

Trankk

Denting suara pedang beradu bergema di dalam hutan saat aku berhasil menahan serangan mahluk berkepala banteng. Ku putar tubuhku kesamping dengan gerakan ringan dan ku penggal kepala mahluk berkepala banteng itu.

Crass... Brukk.

Mereka memandang horor kearahku saat aku berhasil memenggal kepala mahluk berkepala banteng tadi. Aku menatap mereka datar, darah segar masih menetes dari pedang yang saat ini kupegang.

"Bangs-"

Jleb.. Brukk.

Sebelum sempat mahluk berkepala banteng lainnya menyelesaikan ucapannya aku sudah terlebih dulu melemparkan pedang ku hingga mengenai keningnya sampai tembus kebelakang. Aku terus melangkah maju mendekati dua sosok mahluk berkepa harimau dan babi.

"A-aku belum mau mati!"

Mahluk yang memiliki kepala babi kabur meninggalkan rekannya.

"Bangsat! Dasar pecundang!"

Aku terus melangkah maju mendekati mahluk berkepala harimau yang saat ini sendirian.

"Cih, sepertinya aku sendiri yang harus turun tangan."

Dia menurunkan gadis kecil yang ada di pundaknya dan berdiri menatap ku. Kuku tajam mulai tumbuh dari tangannya yang sudah dipunuhi oleh bulu, tubuh yang tadi mirip manusia kini telah berubah seluruhnya menjadi harimau.

"Groarr!"

Dia mengaum keras layaknya hewan buas yang akan membunuh mangsanya.

"Akan ku bunuh kau iblis!"

Dia berlari kearah ku cepat, sangat cepat malahan. Aku berdiri di tempatku tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak. Jarak semakin dekat dan aku masih diam di tempatku, tangan yang di penuhi kuku tajam itu siap untuk mencabik-cabik wajahku. Aku menutup mataku menanti serangan tiba. Bukan, aku bukanya menyerah, hanya saja... Dia memang cepat, tapi...

Brakk!

Aku lebih cepat darinya. Sebelum cakar itu menyentuh wajahku aku sudah bergerak cepat dan berpindah kebelakang tubuhnya dan memberikan pukulan di punggungnya membuatnya mencium tanah dengan keras. Tangan kananku masih menempel di punggungnya.

Swuss

Suara desing angin tercipta saat aku membuat sebuah Rasengan di tangan kiriku.

"Maaf."

Blarr!

.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau seorang lolicon."

Moka menekan-nekan pelan pipi tembem gadis kecil berambut orange yang saat ini terbaring di kasurku. Dia lalu melihat ku yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau menculiknya dari mana?"

Aku menatap Moka tajam, seenaknya saja ia menuduhku menculik.

U"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya."

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan polos. Aku mendengus dengan sifat Moka ini.

"Aku menyelamatkannya dari mahluk berkepala hewan."

Moka mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataanku.

"Mahluk berkepala hewan? Apa yang kau maksud itu Youkai?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tidur."

"Aku ikut."

Aku berbalik dan memberikan glare pada Moka. Kenapa dia suka sekali menggangguku? Lagi pula dia itu seorang gadis dan seenaknya saja ingin tidur dengan aku seorang laki-laki.

"Ayolah aku tidak bisa tidur jika sendiri."

Dia mulai merajuk padaku. Aku melirik gadis kecil yang masih belum sadar juga.

"Kau bisa tidur dengannya."

Aku berbalik dan keluar dari kamar.

"Eh! Tap-"

Blamm

Aku menutup pintu sebelum Moka menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hah.."

Aku menghela napas lelah. Hari ini benar-benar membuat ku lelah, sepertinya tidur bisa melepas rasa penatku sejenak. Segera ku percepat langkahku menuju kamar tidur lainnya yang masih kosong. Kadang aku merutuki kebodohanku, kenapa tadi aku tidak membawa gadis kecil tadi ke kamar ini dan malah membawanya ke kamarku? Ck, bodoh.

"Hah.."

Kembali aku menghela napas dan segera beranjak menaiki ranjang. Langit-langit dinding berwarna putih menjadi objek pandangan ku sebelum aku tidur. Cukup lama aku memandangnya hingga rasa kantuk mulai merasuki tubuhku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mulai terlelap.

.

* * *

"Hah.. Hah... Hah..."

Aku menatap sosok Juubi yang saat ini masih terperangkap di tengah bola hasil buatan ninja Iwagakure, napasku memburu karena terlalu banyak menggunakan mode Kyubi.

"Dia terlalu kuat."

Gumamku disela mengatur napasku yang masih memburu.

"Goarrr!"

Juubi mulai berontak dan mencoba melepaskan kekangan dari bola tanah yang menghimpitnya.

"Groarrr!"

"Sial, aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menahannya."

Ninja Iwagakure terlihat mulai kelelahan, keringat menetes disetiap pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Sial."

Aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri sambil mencoba kembali berdiri dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari kantong senjataku.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hah... sudah ti-tidak kuat lagi."

Ninja Iwagakure itu melepaskan handsealnya dan terbaring di tanah dengan napas yang memburu.

Krakk

Blarrr

"Groarrr!"

Juubi menghancurkan tanah yang mengekangnya, sepuluh ekornya melambai liar di belakang tubuhnya. Di atasnya ada Madara yang tertawa melihat aliansi Shinobi yang mulai panik.

"Hahahaa... Percuma saja kalian melawan. Pada akhirnya kalian akan tetap kalah."

Dia menatap ku sinis.

"Mana ucapanmu itu, Naruto. Kau hanyalah orang yang banyak bicara."

Apa dia bilang tadi? Ck, aku Naruto Uzumaki tak mungkin akan mengingkari ucapanku sendiri. Ku angkat kunai cabang tigaku dan bersiap melemparkannya kearah Madara.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Neji merentangkan sebelah tangannya menghalangiku untuk melempar kunai Hiraishinku.

"Apa maksudmu? Biarkan aku pergi, aku akan mengalahkannya dengan tanganku ini!"

Aku menepis tangan Neji kasar, tapi lagi-lagi Neji menghalangiku. Ck, sebenarnya apa maunya.

"Jangan menghalangiku Neji!"

Aku kembali menepis tangan Neji dan sekarang Neji tak menghalangiku lagi.

"Kau berubah Naruto."

Langkahku terhenti mendengar perkataan Neji. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mulai melupakan kami Naruto."

Aku tertegun dengan ucapan Neji. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Neji, tapi aku tidak mungkin melupakan kalian semua."

Dia tersenyum miris kearahku.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Kau berbicara akan mengalahkan Madara sendiri terus menerus, kau bersikap seolah kau yang terkuat dari kami semua. Tidak, kau memang yang terkuat dari kami semua. Tapi, kau mulai melupakan keberadaan kami."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Neji. Benarkah aku telah berubah? Tapi aku melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi semua orang. Aku adalah anak yang berada dalam ramalan para tetua katak sebagai penyelamat dunia Shinobi.

"Aku melakukan itu semua untuk melindungi kalian. Aku tidak melupakan kalian. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka."

Neji tersenyum, dia menghampiriku dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto. Kami semua berada di sini juga untuk membantumu. Jadi, biarkan kami membantumu dan kau pulihkan dulu Chakra mu."

Senyum mengembang di wajahku, aku mengangguk. Neji benar, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan Madara sendirian, masih ada orang-orang yang siap membantuku. Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanku saat ini, berpikir bisa mengalahkan Madara seorang diri dan melupakan semua orang yang telah membantuku.

"Groarrr!"

Juubi kembali mengaum keras sepuluh ekornya terangkat keatas.

"Pulihkan tenagamu, biarkan kami mengulur waktu untukmu."

Neji maju ke depan membelakangiku.

Swuss.. Swuss.. Swuss...

Kayu-kayu runcing keluar dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak menghujani para aliansi Shinobi. Beberapa ninja membuat dinding tanah untuk melindungi diri. Beberapa ninja lainnya juga berlari menghindari kayu runcing yang terus bermunculan dari ekor Juubi. Jerit tangis pilu ninja yang tidak sempat menghindar mewarnai hujan kayu runcing ini, darah berceceran di mana-mana. Aku merasa ingin mual melihat semuai ini, tubuh yang hancur, organ dalam yang berceceran, dan bagian tubuh yang terpisah. Seumur hidupku menjadi ninja baru pertama kali ini aku melihat pembantaian masal seperti ini.

Krakk.. Tak.

Neji terus saja melindungiku dari hujan kayu yang terus muncul dari ekor Juubi. Tubuhku terasa lemas, energiku belum terisi lagi.

"Hakke Kusho: Kait-"

Jlebb

"Ohok!"

Mataku membulat sempurna, tubuh Neji ambruk kebelakang dengan luka parah. Perutnya terkena kayu runcing yang langsung menembus sampai punggungnya.

"Neji-nii!"

Hinata berlari melewatiku yang masih berdiri mematung. Pikiranku hilang dan melayang entah kemana hingga semua menjadi putih.

.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah warna putih dari langit-langit dinding. Lagi-lagi mimpi perang itu lagi.

"Ck."

Aku beranjak bangun dari posisi tidurku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tujuanku saat ini adalah dapur, setelah sampai dapur aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman yang cukup banyak mengandung alkohol.

Gluk gluk gluk

Aku meminumnya sambil berjalan menuju sofa di tempat ruang santai ku. Botol anggur masih tergenggam di tanganku, ku dudukkan pantatku di sofa. Kembali aku meminum isi botol anggur di tangan ku. Entah sejak kapan aku telah menyukai anggur seperti ini. Dulu waktu di dunia Shinobi, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai minuman yang mengandung alkohol dan sekarang aku malah sering meminumnya padahal aku tidak tahan dengan alkohol.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Tak perlu aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Moka duduk di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau bangun?"

Tanyaku sambil memejamkan mataku, sepertinya efek alkohol sudah mempengaruhi tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa mulai pusing.

"Tadi aku haus dan mencari minuman di kulkas. Tapi saat melewati kamarmu aku melihat pintunya terbuka dan aku masuk kedalam, karena tak menemukanmu akhirnya aku mencarimu di sini."

Mataku masih terpejam saat mendengarkan penjelasan Moka. Rasa pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi, sepertinya aku mulai mabuk padahal aku baru meminumnya sedikit. Perutku juga terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Aku kembali mengangkat botol minuman anggur, namun aksiku dihalangi oleh Moka.

"Kau itu tidak cocok untuk meminum minuman keras."

Dia mengambil botol anggur di tangan ku dan kembali meletakkannya di meja.

"Ck."

Aku berdecak kesal dan kembali mengambil botol anggur, tapi lagi-lagi Moka menghalangiku. Aku menatap Moka tajam dan dia juga balik menatap ku. Mata itu...

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya."

Aku mengelus pipi Moka pelan. Entah kenapa di pandanganku Moka terlihat seperti Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya dan warna matanya, benar-benar mirip Sakura. Aku memajukan wajahku mendekati wajahnya.

"Kau juga harum."

Aku menghirup aroma tubuh Moka yang memabukkan ini.

"Na-naruto-kun, kau mabuk."

Moka memundurkan wajahnya menjauhi wajahku. Aku terus mendekat kearahnya.

Greb.

Aku mengurung Moka di antara kedua lenganku, tubuh Moka terhimpit dengan sofa yang saat ini di dudukinya. Bibir pink Moka entah kenapa sangat menggoda untuk dicium. Aku terus memajukan wajahku hingga dapat kurasakan hembusan napas Moka menerpa wajahku.

Cup.

Manis... Hanya itu yang dapat kurasakan saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Aku melumatnya pelan dan sedikit menghisapnya.

"Ehmm.."

Erangan halus keluar dari mulut Moka disela ciuman ini. Kugigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses lebih dalam lagi.

"Ahh.."

Dia menjerit pelan dan segera kumasukan lidahku di dalam mulut Moka. Lidahku bergerak liar dalam mulut Moka, mengabsen tiap gigi putih Moka.

"Eumm... Puah!"

Moka melepaskan ciumanku dan mengatur napasnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Hihihii... Kau benar-benar manis."

Aku tertawa cekikikan dan kembali duduk di sebelah Moka. Ku peluk tubuhnya dari samping dan membawanya kedalam pelukkanku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa dengan Moka yang masih dalam pelukkanku membuatnya menindih tubuhku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Aku mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi."

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, karena efek alkohol. Sebuah tangan halus mengelus wajahku.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan kata-kata tadi menjadi pengantar tidurku.

.

* * *

"Ugh, kepalaku terasa pusing."

Aku berjalan dengan tubuh sempoyongan sambil memegang kepalaku. Ternyata efek alkohol tadi malam masih berasa sampai sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, kurasa aku sudah telat masuk sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan melihat gadis kecil yang ku tolong tadi malam masih tidur.

"Di mana dia?"

Aku bergumam pelan saat tidak menemukkan sosok Moka di dalam kamar ini. Apa mungkin dia sudah pergi? Aku harap begitu dengan perginya Moka aku dapat waktu banyak untuk bersantai.

Aku kembali menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, mungkin segelas air dingin dapat mengobati. Bau harum masakan memasuki indera penciumanku saat sudah memasuki dapur. Saat sampai di dapur aku melihat Moka yang sedang memasak.

"Belum pergi juga kau?"

Aku bertanya sambil menyenderkan tubuhku di dekat pintu masuk dapur. Dia menoleh kearah ku dan tersenyum manis.

"Kan sudah ku bilang aku ingin tinggal dengan Naruto-kun."

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju kulkas mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku merasa bingung dengan perkataan Moka.

"Apa?"

Dia menggeleng sambil kembali memberikan senyuman manis padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah sana mandi dulu aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Aneh sekali sikapnya, tapi... Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera mandi.

Aku kembali kekamarku hendak mengambil pakaian ganti setelah mandi tadi. Gadis kecil tadi malam belum juga sadar. Aku membuka lemari bajuku. Ku ambil celana pendek berwarna biru tua dan langsung memakainya. Ku sampirkan handukku di gantungan baju dan mengambil kaos berwarna putih putih polos. Ketika aku mau memakai kaos tiba-tiba aku merasakan pergerakan di belakang ku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat gadis kecil yang ku tolong tadi malam mengeliat di atas kasur.

"Eumm.."

Matanya mengerjap pelan,dia menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan sayu khas orang bangun tidur. Mata beriris emas itu memandang ku bingung.

"Kyaa.., hentai!"

Bugh

Wajahku terkena telak lemparan bantal dari gadis kecil itu. Keningku terasa ada kedutan. Apa-apaan dia itu? Aku mendekat kearahnya dan dia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Hei."

Aku mencoba menyapanya, namun malah lemparan bantal yang ku dapat.

"Jangan mendekat kakak mesum!"

A-apa dia bilang?

"Ck, aku bukan mesum dasar gadis loli."

Dia menunjukku sambil memasang ekspresi horor.

"K-kau seorang lolicon."

Aku menepuk wajahku. Hah.. Satu lagi gadis yang mirip Moka. Aku mengenakan kaosku dan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Keluarlah, kita sarapan bersama."

Ucapku pada gadis kecil tadi sebelum keluar kamar.

"Jadi kau anak dari pemimpin Yokai di Kyoto?"

Moka bertanya disela acara sarapan. Gadis kecil yang bernama Kunou mengangguk dan kembali menyumpit mie spageti.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Aku memasukan sedikit mie spageti dalam mulutku, enak juga mie buatan Moka.

"Emm... Soal itu aku tidak tau, tapi yang jelas tiba-tiba aku di tangkap oleh tujuh youkai dan setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku menatap Kunou yang sedang makan mie spageti dengan lahap. Jika kuperhatikan lebih teliti Kunou memang hampir mirip dengan Kurama, dia ternyata Youkai Rubah berekor sembilan pantas saja energinya mirip Kurama.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Dia itu lolicon, dia pasti senang dengan mu."

Aku melotot kearah Moka yang seenaknya menyebut diriku lolicon.

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan kami semua. Siapa yang bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemen ini. Ku buka pintu dan yang kulihat adalah dua or- iblis berambut pirang, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kau."

Aku menatap datar mereka berdua.

"Halo Naruto-san."

"Raiser."

.  
.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Aku hanya penulis amatir yang meminjam karakter dari kedua anime ini.

Genre: adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika anda mencari kesempurnaan, silakan tekan tombol back.

* * *

Kadang kesan pertama saat bertemu seseorang yang belum kita kenal merupakan momen yang cukup penting. Apa yang kita tunjukkan saat berkenalan dengan seseorang kadang menjadi penilaian orang lain. Jika kita memberikan kesan yang baik maka orang tersebut akan menilai kita orang yang sopan dan baik, tapi jika kita memberi kesan yang buruk maka orang tersebut akan menilai kita orang yang memiliki kepribadian buruk dan patut untuk dijauhi. Ya... tak semua orang menjadikan kesan pertama patokan untuk menilai sikap dan kepribadian kita. Kadang juga seseorang perlu pendekatan untuk menilai kita. Dan aku adalah orang yang suka melihat kepribadian seseorang melalui kesan pertama. Dan kesan pertamaku saat bertemu Raiser adalah iblis yang memiliki sikap buruk dan sombong, tapi sepertinya penilaianku salah mengenai Raiser. Jika dilihat lebih dekat maka kau akan melihat sosok Raiser yang ramah, baik dan... suka mencari perhatian pada orang tuanya. Yah.., semua itu terlihat sangat jelas saat ini, dimana Raiser yang menceritakan tentang kemajuan kemampuan saat ini. Apa aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian jika aku saat ini berada di Underword, lebih tepatnya berada di kediaman besar keluarga Raiser. Tadi pagi aku diundang Raiser untuk makan malam di rumahnya, bukan cuma Raiser saja yang datang ke apartementku tadi pagi, tapi juga adiknya. Awalnya aku malas untuk datang ke acara makan malam tersebut, tapi saat sore tadi kelompok Gremory datang ke apartemenku dan membuatku lebih memilih datang ke rumah Raiser dari pada menghadapi kelompok gremory yang menyebalkan.

"Apa Naruto-kun mau tambah?"

Aku melihat gadis iblis yang saat ini duduk di sebelahku. Namanya Ravel Phenex, dia adalah adik Raiser. Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang ceria, mudah bergaul dan sangat ingin tahu. Dia hampir mirip dengan diriku dulu, cuma hampir, tidak benar-benar mirip.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

Ravel mengkrucutkan bibirnya imut saat aku menolak tawarannya, pipinya sedikit menggembung membuatnya terlihat imut, tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh padaku.

"Mou, apa Naruto-kun selalu irit kata seperti ini?"

Masih dengan sikap imutnya Ravel menyedikapkan tangannya di bawah dadanya yang berukuran sedang itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin besar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, sepertinya dia marah. Hmm... terserahlah.

"Hahaha.. Kau ini benar-benar lucu Ravel."

Ayah Raiser tertawa halus melihat tingkah putrinya, sedangkan istrinya hanya tersenyum begitupun dengan Raiser. Melihat ke akrabkan keluarga ini entah kenapa aku merasa... iri. Sial..! Mereka hidup bahagia bersama keluarga yang utuh berbalik dengan diriku yang sedari kecil hidup sebatang kara, dicaci, dianggap sampah masyarakat, monster dan masih banyak hinaan semasa aku kecil. Sejak aku kecil, aku selalu mencari perhatian orang lain walaupun pada akhirnya hanya cacian yang kudapat. Aku berusaha keras mencari kebahagianku dan disaat aku hampir mencapai kebahagianku, semua lenyap hanya dalam beberapa hari saja. Usahaku selama bertahun-tahun lenyap hanya dalam hitungan hari. Tanganku terkepal erat diatas pahaku, hidup ini benar-benar tidak adil untukku. Aku melepaskan kepalan tanganku perlahan dalam hatiku menghela napas dengan gerakan halus aku menggeser kursi yang ku duduki kebelakang.

Srekk!

Suara gesekkan kaki kursi dan lantai mengalihkan perhatian semua iblis yang ada di ruangan makan ini. Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku.

"Ah, Naruto-san mau kemana?"

Aku menatap ayah Raiser yang masih duduk di tempatnya, senyum ramah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Mungkin sedikit bersikap sopan tidak masalah, mengingat keluarga ini begitu baik.

"Tak perlu sungkan Naruto-kun, anggap saja kami ini keluargamu."

Wajah ramah ibu Raiser membuat hatiku sedikit mencair, aku sedikit memberikan senyum kecil pada ibu Raiser. Aku tak menyangka pilihanku untuk makan malam di rumah Raiser sedikit memberiku kenyamanan. Melihat ayah Raiser yang mengangguk memberiku izin keluar, aku melangkah beranjak meninggalkan tempat dudukku mengabaikan Ravel yang duduk mematung dengan wajah yang memerah sepertinya dia masih marah atau... entahlah.

* * *

Bulan, melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini membuatku sedikit tenang, awan berlalu lalang bergerak diterpa angin kadang menghalangi sinar rembulan dan bintang yang bertaburan menemani sang rembulan. Aku menutup mataku membiarkan angin malam menerpa kulitku. Kubuka mataku kembali untuk melihat sang rembulan. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang kenyataan bahwa bulan itu tidak alami.

"Itu hanya langit buatan."

Tak perlu menoleh aku sudah tau siapa yang bicara di belakang ku. Dia mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelahku, dengan senyum cerianya dia melihat ku.

"Dulu langit Underword hanya berupa gumpalan awan yang berwarna ungu, namun seiring waktu berjalan kami membuat langit yang hampir sama dengan dunia Manusia."

Jadi begitu, langit ini hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka, menutupi langit yang sesungguhnya. Patas saja aku merasa aneh dengan langit ini.

"Sama seperti dirimu."

Apa maksudnya? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bulan kewajah Ravel yang sedang memandangku sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tanyaku masih dengan nada datar tentunya. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan ikut memperhatikan bulan buatan itu. Apa-apaan dia itu? Huh dari pada itu lebih baik aku kembali melihat bulan buatan itu lagi. Cukup lama kami berdua terdiam, tanpa ada yang berniat membuka obrolan. Melihat bulan membuat ku teringat pada Moka, mungkin gadis Vampir itu sedang kualahan menghadapi kelompok Gremory yang sedang bertamu, salah sendiri ingin tinggal bersamaku.

"Apa kau tahu?"

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman tak jelas sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Ravel yang tentunya tidak aku mengerti. Pandanganku masih terpaku pada bulan yang terus menerangi malam ini.

"Raiser-nii sebenarnya adalah iblis yang baik."

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku kau memberi tahuku, ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya diam menunggu cerita Ravel yang selanjutnya.

"Dulu dia iblis yang memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan ramah pada semua iblis, banyak iblis yang berteman dengan Raiser-nii dulu."

Aku melihat wajah Ravel yang saat ini sedang tersenyum manis sambil melihat bulan, angin malam menerpa rambut pirangnya membuatnya terlihat sedikit mempesona, ingat hanya sedikit!

"Tapi semua berubah."

Ekspresi wajah Ravel berubah menjadi murung dan pandangannya menyendu.

"Semenjak orang tua kami lebih memperhatikan Ruval-nii, Raiser-nii sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Dia bertekad untuk melebihi Ruval-nii agar Tou-san dan Kaa-san merperhatikannya lagi. Namun apa yang ia harapkan tak terkabul, dia memang bertambah pintar dan kuat, tapi karena hal itu dia berubah menjadi sombong dan arogan. Dia merasa kuat dan tak tertandingi, dia terus saja menyombongkan kekuatannya membuat semua temannya menjauhinya. Begitu juga dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang membeci sikap Raiser-nii."

Ravel berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas, matanya dia pejamkan menikmati angin malam ini. Aku kembali melihat bulan. Jadi begitu, jika kucermati dengan baik maka hidup Raiser hampir sama dengan Sasuke, hidup dibawah bayang-bayang seorang kakak.

"Dan saat itu, saat dimana dia baru pulang dari dunia atas dia bercerita bertemu dengan iblis laki-laki yang kuat. Dia juga bilang padaku bahwa dia takut dengan pandangan matanya. Dia terlihat sedikit berubah kala itu dan aku senang melihatnya."

Walau aku tak melihat Ravel, tapi aku yakin saat ini gadis iblis itu sedang melihatku.

"Hingga saat pertarungan di acara pertunangan itu, aku jadi tau siapa iblis yang diceritakannya. Dari awal pertarungan itu aku melihat sikap Raiser-nii berubah, dia melihat lawannya seperti rivalnya. Aku tak pernah melihat Raiser-nii bertarung sesemangat itu. Walau pada akhirnya kalah, tapi Raiser-nii bilang padaku bahwa dia menikmati pertarungan itu dan dia menetapkan iblis tersebut menjadi rivalnya menggantikan posisi Ruval-nii."

Aku masih terdiam membiarkan Ravel menyelesaikan ceritanya yang sepertinya belum selesai.

"Semenjak itu Raiser-nii kembali berubah seperti dulu dan sering berlatih keras. Aku senang melihatnya, begitupun dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Hubungan Raiser-nii dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san semakin dekat membuat aku semakin senang. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada iblis tersebut dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ravel menghentikan ceritanya dan tertawa halus, entah apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Dan disaat aku bertemu iblis tersebut dia hanya cuek dan bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Saat itu aku sungguh kesal padanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya itu memang sudah sifatnya. Walaupun begitu aku senang bertemu dengannya, sangat senang malahan."

Ravel terdiam sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dari semua cerita itu aku tahu maksud dari Ravel.

"Naruto-kun..."

Aku sedikit menoleh pada Ravel, dia kembali memandang ku sendu.

"Terima kasih."

Ucapnya lembut, senyum tulus terpatri indah di wajahnya, rambut pirangnya melambai pelan diterpa angin. Hatiku sedikit berdesir kala melihatnya. Sial..! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku menutup mataku dan menarik napas pelan.

"Aku akan pulang."

Ucapku datar, mataku kembali ku buka untuk melihat Ravel yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"Mou, kenapa kau ingin cepat pulang?"

Dia merajuk padaku.

"Masih ada urusan yang perlu ku urus, sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya aku sudah menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang telah ku buat.

* * *

Aku berkonsentrasi penuh pada Chakra yang mengalir pada mataku. Aku membuka mataku cepat Sharingan pemberian Sasuke berputar cepat membentuk EMS sempurna.

"Susano'o."

Gumamku pelan menyebutkan salah satu nama jutsu spesial dari mata Sharingan ini. Aura ungu mulai menyelimuti kaki ku, kemudian merambat ke pinggulku terus merambat hingga sampai menutupi semua tubuhku. Jika dilihat dari luar mungkin tubuhku terlihat ditutupi oleh armor dengan sosok raja tengu. Aku telah membuat bentuk Susano'o menjadi lebih kecil hingga keukuran sama seperti tubuhku. Aku membuatnya seperti armor yang menutupi tubuhku, bentuk ini terinspirasi dari bentuk perubahan armor milik si mesum Issei. Berbeda dengan Susano'o yang transparan, aku membuatnya terlihat nyata atau tidak tembus pandang. Aku berpikir akan lebih mudah bertarung dengan Susano'o yang kecil dari pada yang besar, lagi pula dampak serangan yang dihasilkan lebih besar. Butuh waktu hampir seminggu aku menyelesaikan jutsu ini tentunya dengan bantuan 100 bunshin ku. Walaupun aku tak memiliki Kurama lagi Chakra ku bertambah lebih dari tiga kali lipat semenjak aku menjadi iblis, membuat ku seperti monster Chakra.

Aku melihat para bunshin ku yang juga mengenakan armor Susano'o sama seperti diriku, jika kulihat baik-baik para bunshin ku menjadi lebih absolut dan tahan lama semenjak aku menjadi iblis. Ternyata menjadi iblis memiliki banyak keuntungan juga. Aku menghilangkan armor Susano'o ku begitupun juga para bunshinku. Ugh! ingatan para bunshin mulai memasuki pikiranku membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

Hah... aku menghela napas sejenak dan mengambil tempat duduk diatas batu dekat danau. Ya, tempat latihanku saat ini berada di dekat danau tempat saat aku pertama kali bertemu Moka. Pandanganku menyapu seluruh permukaan danau yang bersinar memantulkan cahaya matahari siang hari ini. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai menerima kehidupan ku disini, tak ada gunanya aku terus larut dalam kesedihanku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakan temanku dulu di dunia Shinobi, karena kehidupanku yang sebenarnya sudah mati bersama temanku disana.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Getaran dalam kantong celanaku mengalihkan perhatianku dari keindahan danau di depanku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengeluarkan benda kotak yang bernama hand phone di layar hand phone tertera nama Moka, dengan gerakan malas aku menyentuh tulisan answer pada layar hand phone dan mendekatkan pada telingaku.

'Moshi moshi Naruto-kun!'

Aku menyesali mendekatkan hand phoneku pada telinga, jika harus mendengar suara MERDU dari Moka yang bisa merusak gendang telinga.

"Hm."

'Apa kau lupa jika kita harus pergi ke Kyoto mengantar pulang Kunou-chan.'

Ck, benar juga. Aku harus mengantar pulang si loli itu, bukan tanpa alasan aku ingin mengantar pulang si loli itu, sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu sosok Kyuubi di dunia ini. Apa mereka sama seperti Kurama atau berbeda?

"Aku akan segera pulang."

Dengan itu aku memutuskan hubungan televon secara sepihak. Akan memakan waktu lama jika aku pulang naik kendaraan, akan lebih cepat jika aku menggunakan..

"Hiraishin no jutsu."

Slash!

* * *

Laju kereta yang cepat membuat pohon-pohon terlihat blur saat aku menatap keluar jendela kereta. Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kyoto menggunakan kereta api. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada dalam kereta api ini dan aku sudah merasa sangat bosan dengan hal tersebut. Sedangkan Moka dan si loli sedang ngobrol. Aku mengambil hand phone yang sudah terhubung dengan earphone dan melihat beberapa list lagu yang kusukai, setelah meklik tulisan play aku memasang earphone ketelingaku. Semoga saja perjalanan ini segera berakhir.

Jadi ini kota Kyoto, kota ini masih terlihat masih segar berbeda dengan kota Kuoh yang sudah banyak gedung tak seperti disini yang masih banyak pepohonan. Setelah melewati beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya kami sampai juga di kota Kyoto.

"Naruto-kun ayo masuk!"

Aku menoleh pada Moka dan si loli yang sudah berdiri didekat taksi. Hm... Sejak kapan mereka sudah memesan taksi? Ah sudahlah, aku berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sudah memasuki taksi. Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau memang supir taksi ini adalah Youkai, dari pada itu lebih baik aku mengabaikannya selama dia tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan kami.

Mobil taksi berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi, earphone masih setia menemaniku dengan lagu yang ku sukai. Tiba-tiba saja insting bahayaku menyala dengan cepat aku mengaktifkan mode Senjutsu.

Swush.. Brakk!

Sebuah benda menabrak bagian depan taksi hingga membuatnya ringsek. Kami semua keluar dari dalam mobil, dapat kulihat supir taksi tadi langsung menunduk hormat pada sosok yang kini berdiri di depan taksi. Jika kuperhatikan sosok itu mirip dengan sosok Raja Tengu.

"Tengu-jiisama!"

Dapat kudengar seruan dari si loli, jadi benar dia adalah Raja Tengu. Tengu menoleh kearah kami, matanya menatap tajam padaku.

"Iblis."

Sebelum sempat aku membalas tatapannya dapat ku rasakan pipiku terasa sakit dan tubuhku terlempar dengan keras kebelakang.

Buagh!

Swush... Blarr!

Ugh! Pukulannya benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku masih berada dibawah reruntuhan puing-puing bekas bangunan yang tak terpakai yang tadi menjadi tempaku mendarat. Dengan gerakan pelan aku menyingkirkan bekas reruntuhan dari tubuhku dan aku kembali berdiri. Baru saja aku berdiri aku sudah disambut dengan pukulan yang berlapis Senjutsu penuh di perutku.

Bugh!

Brakk!

Swush... Krakk! Krakk! Krakk!

Blarr!

Sial! Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia bahkan tak memberi kesempatan aku untuk bernapas. Dapat kurasakan punggungku terasa cukup sakit akibat menabrak dinding dan beberapa pohon tadi. Aku kembali berdiri lagi, instingku kembali berteriak bahaya. Aku segera menyilangkan tanganku diatas depan wajahku.

Tak!

Tubuhku sedikit tertekan kebawah saat menahan pukulan penuh energi Senjutsu dari Tengu. Mata gagaknya menatapku tajam. Dia meloncat kebelakang begitupun dengan ku.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Tanyaku dingin padanya.

"Diam kau iblis!"

Ucapnya tak kalah dingin dariku, di melesat cepat kearahku. Aku melapisi tangan ku dengan energi Senjutsu penuh bersiap menerima serangan dari Tengu.

Bugh! Swuss...

Getaran udara tercipta saat pukulan penuh Senjutsu kami saling beradu. Aku kayang kebelakang menghindari tendangan Tengu. Mata Sharingan milikku aktif memprediksi serangan yang akan datang dengan cepat aku kembali meloncat kebelakang disela aku meloncat aku merangkai handseal dengan cepat.

Tap.

Setelah aku mendarat, aku menarik napasku dalam hingga dadaku membesar.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyakyu."

Sebuah dinding api setinggi 15 meter dan lebar sembilan meter tercipta di depanku. Dinding api tersebut terus melaju cepat menuju Tengu hingga melahap sosok tengu. Pohon juga terkena imbas dari efek jutsu ku tadi. Mata Sharingan ku berputar pelan mengobservasi keadaan sekitar, tidak mungkin bukan Tengu kalah hanya dengan jutsu katonku tadi.

Aku menundukkan tubuhku saat sebuah tendangan mencoba menyerang ku dari belakang. Aku segera memutar tubuh ku dan sedikit melompat kebelakang, kemudian aku kembali melesat menyerang Tengu. Adu pukul terjadi dengan sengit, aku sedikit unggul dari Tengu, karena dapat mengantisipasi serangan Tengu yang akan datang.

Buagh! Blarr!

Aku menyarangkan pukulan berlapis Senjutsu pada pipi Tengu, membuatnya terlempar kebelakang hingga membentur pohon.

Bruash!

Sayap gagak keluar dari punggung Tengu membuat potongan pohon yang menimpanya berhamburan kesegala arah. Dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya Tengu terbang cukup tinggi, tatapan tajam masih dia layangkan padaku.

Tiba-tiba beberapa bola kecil berwarna ungu tercipta di sekeliling tubuh Tengu dapat kurasakan bola-bola itu penuh dengan energi Senjutsu.

Sial!

Aku berlari menghindari bola Senjutsu yang terus berdatangan menyerang ku. Bola-bola Senjutsu ini serasa tidak ada habisnya. Aku terus berlari zig zag menghindari bola Senjutsu yang mencoba mengenai tubuhku.

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Ledakan tercipta saat bola Senjutsu mengenai tanah. Aku kembali merangkai handseal disela lariku. Aku berhenti berlari dan segera membalik tubuhku menghadap Tengu dengan kedua tanganku yang sudah ku rentangkan kearah Tengu.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa."

Bwosh!

Hembusan angin besar tercipta dari kedua tanganku menuju sosok Tengu yang masih di udara. Tapi sepertinya serangan itu tak berefek lebih pada Tengu yang masih terbang gagah dengan sayap gagaknya. Tengu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Sebuah energi Senjutsu berbentuk bola mulai terbentuk di atasnya, energi Senjutsu semakin bertambah membuat bola tersebut semakin membesar hingga hampir menyamai sebuah bijudama. Keringat dingin sedikit menetes dari pelipisku saat merasakan konsentrasi penuh pada bola tersebut.

"Mati."

Ucap Tengu dingin sambil melemparkan bola Senjutsu itu padaku. Keh! Sebenarnya aku bisa dengan mudah menghindari bola Senjutsu itu dengan Hiraishin dan mata Sharinnegan pemberian Sasuke ini, tapi aku ingin mencoba jutsu yang baru ku kembangkan tadi siang. Senyum sinis tercipta di wajahku. Kita buktikan saja, lebih kuat mana bola Senjutsu itu dengan...

"Susano'o."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Saya kembali mengup fict abal ini, semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini. Maaf karena upnya lama jadwal up saya juga tidak menentu karena sibuk.

Tak perlu banyak bicara, saya cuma mau mengucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah mau mereview fict ini maaf saya tidak membalas review kalian, tapi saya membacanya kok. Jadi, tetap beri review cerita ini ya...

.

.

.

.

.

Sampa jumpa lagi dan selamat tidur...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Membuat fict ini saja masih kerepotan, mana mungkin saya punya cerita sebagus dua anime ini.

Genre: adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

 _ **A/N:**_ Jika anda mencari kesempurnaan, silahkan tekan tombol back dan saya ingatkan jika tidak suka jangan baca cerita ini. Dan saya sangat tidak menerima flame yang bisanya hanya menghina, tapi saya menghargai jika yang ngeflame memberi kritik dan saran untuk tulisan saya ini.

* * *

"Susano'o."

Boomm!

Ledakan besar terjadi saat bola Senjutsu itu menghantam tempatku berdiri, tanah berguncang hebat akibat daya ledakan energi Senjutsu yang meluap-luap. Badanku sedikit membungkuk menahan ledakan energi Senjutsu, armor Susano'o menyelimuti semua tubuhku membuat ku terlindungi dari daya hancur serangan Tengu. Setelah ledakan cukup reda aku menegakkan tubuhku, ku lihat area sekitar pertarungan kami sudah menjadi padang gersang seluas 200 meter pohon-pohon yang tadinya berdiri kokoh kini sudah menghilang dan rata bersama tanah. Kepulan asap bekas ledakan membumbung tinggi memenuhi arena pertarungan ini. Aku merasa ada sedikit retakan di armor Susano'o ku dibagian belakang pundak sebelah kananku. Heh, ternyata kuat juga bola Senjutsu itu hingga bisa membuat armor Susano'o ku retak.

Blast!

Sepasang sayap tercipta di punggung Susano'o ku. Aku menjejakkan kakiku dan ku kepakan sayap Susano'o ku. Asap tebal sedikit menggangguku saat aku terbang melewatinya. Setelah aku melewati asap akhirnya aku dapat melihat sosok Tengu yang masih terbang gagah dengan sepasang sayap gagaknya.

Dari sini dapat kulihat dia sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku, mungkin dia terkejut karena aku bisa selamat dari serangannya atau dia mungkin terkejut dengan wujud Susano'o ku yang mirip dengannya.

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin kau memakai wujudku."

Ah, dia sepertinya marah, karena aku memakai sosok dirinya.

"Hn."

Sebuah ucapan ambigu khas milik rivalku dulu entah kenapa sekarang menjadi sebuah kata favoritku.

"Kau..."

Oh, bagus sekali dia terlihat semakin marah. Dia terlihat mengambil sebuah katana yang terselip disisi pinggangnya, aura tak enak mulai terasa saat katana itu sudah keluar seluruhnya dari sarungnya. Katana berwarna putih yang sedikit ternoda oleh aura hitam itu kini sudah tergenggam di tangan kanan Tengu. Aku pun juga mengambil pedang dari sisi pinggang armor Susano'o ku, pedang Susano'o berwarna ungu kini sudah tergenggam di tanganku yang sudah terlapisi oleh armor Susano'o. Kami berdua memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang yang kini sudah tergenggam di tangan.

Swus..

Kami berdua melesat untuk saling menyerang. Aku semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada pedangku saat jarak ku dengan Tengu semakin dekat. Tangan kiriku yang tadinya kosong kini juga ku gunakan untuk menggenggam pedang Susano'o ku. Aku mengangkat pedang ku dalam posisi miring ke kanan siap menebas Tengu yang kini sudah ada beberapa meter di depanku.

Slash!

Trankk! Wuuungg!

Udara seakan bergertar hebat saat pedang Susano'o ku berbenturan dengan pedang Tengu, terlihat dari pakaian armor Tengu yang bergerak liar akibat angin yang tercipta dari benturan pedang tadi. Mata gagak itu menatap tajam mataku. Heh, sebuah kesalahan besar telah menatap mata seorang pemilik Sharingan. Mata EMS berputar pelan dengan seiring Chakra yang semakin mengalir ke mataku dan tempat yang tadinya tanah gersang kini berubah dalam sekejap menjadi lautan lava panas yang meletup-letup, langit sore yang tadinya berwana jingga kini juga telah menjadi langit berwarna merah darah. Selamat datang di alam Genjutsu ku, ucapku dalam hati.

Posisi kami masih saling berhadapan di udara dengan pedang yang masih beradu, ku lihat mata gagaknya sedikit melirik daerah sekitarnya. Dan aku merasa janggal saat ekspresi Tengu tak memperlihatkan raut terkejut. Matanya kembali melihat mataku dan dapat ku lihat dia sedikit menyeringai, hanya sedikit saja bahkan aku tak yakin jika itu sebuah seringaian.

Blast!

Kwak... kwak... kwak..

Mataku sedikit melebar saat tubuh Tengu pecah menjadi ratusan burung gagak yang berterbangan di atasku. De javu, itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Keadaan ini sama persis seperti saat aku menghadapi Itachi dulu, dimana saat itu aku terkena Genjutsu Itachi dan dengan latar langit yang sama. Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan sedikit mengurangi Chakra yang mengalir ke mataku. Cih, ternyata aku memang tak mahir dalam soal Genjutsu sehingga Tengu dapat lolos dengan mudah dari Genjutsu buatanku tadi.

Aku membuka mataku kembali dan yang ku lihat adalah tempat gersang tempat pertarunganku dengan Tengu tadi, tak menemukan keberadaan Tengu aku semakin mempertajam sensorku dengan Mode Sennin yang masih aktif walau kenyataannya itu percuma saja, karena Tengu seperti dapat membaur dengan alam sekitarnya dan itu menyulitkanku untuk mencarinya dengan Mode Sennin ku.

* * *

Asap masih mengepul memenuhi tempat pertarungan, aku semakin menajamkan sensorku untuk mencari keberadaan Tengu. Dapat! Teriaku dalam hati saat menemukan keberadaan Tengu yang semakin dekat dengan ku.

Aku segera berbalik dan terbang menyongsong Tengu yang semakin mendekat.

Trankk!

Pedang Susano'o ku kembali berbenturan dengan pedang Tengu.

"Hebat juga kau iblis."

Dibandingkan dengan pujian kata-kata Tengu tadi lebih mengarah ke pernyataan. Aku tak membalas ucapan Tengu. Menambah kekuatan pada tangan kananku, aku semakin mendorong pedangku kearah Tengu hingga membuatnya mengepakan sayap kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan ku.

"Apa masalahmu dengan ku?"

Tanyaku pada Tengu, karena aku masih tak mengerti dengan Tengu yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

"Tak perlu sok bodoh iblis muda."

Nada bicaranya terdengar sarkatis di telingaku.

"Jangan kira dengan kau yang berpura-pura aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Hm, siapa juga yang berpura-pura. Sepertinya sia-sia saja bicara dengan Tengu yang sangat keras kepala itu dan akan lebih mudah jika dia ku buat sekarat saja. Aku kembali memasukkan pedang Susano'o ku pada sarungnya. Sudah cukup aku menguji armor ini saatnya aku menyelesaikan pertarungan yang tidak jelas ini. Aku menghilangkan bentuk armor Susano'o ku dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari fuin yang berada di lengan kiriku, sayap iblis aku keluarkan untuk menjaga agar tubuh ku tidak jatuh. Aku melemparkan kunai cabang tiga pada sosok Tengu.

Trankk!

Kunai cabang tigaku dengan mudah dapat ditangkis oleh Tengu dengan pedangnya membuat kunai cabang tigaku sedikit terpental keatas.

"Hiraishin."

Slash!

Aku muncul tepat dimana kunai cabang tigaku yang terpental akibat tangkisan pedang Tengu tadi. Ku gunakan tangan kiriku untuk menangkap kunai cabang tigaku, sedangkan tangan kananku terkepal dan sedikit terangkat.

Buagh!

Pukulan ku tepat mengenai sisi wajah Tengu yang masih terlihat terkejut akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba. Tubuh Tengu melesat cepat kebawah, namun serangan ku belum selesai sampai disitu saja. Aku kembali melemparkan kunai cabang tigaku tepat disisi tubuh Tengu yang masih dalam keadaan akan jatuh.

Slash!

Aku muncul tepat di sebelah tubuh Tengu, ku angkat kaki kananku tinggi dan ku aliri Chakra cukup banyak.

Bugh!

Aku menendang punggung Tengu kebawah membuatnya semakin cepat menuju tanah.

Blarr!

Tubuh Tengu menghantam tanah dengan keras hingga membuat tanah tempat jatuhnya retak.

Singg!

Desingan suara yang begitu bising tercipta dari Rasen Shuriken yang kini sudah berada di tangan kanan ku. Jutsu Rasengan yang kupadukan dengan elemen angin ini aku lemparkan pada Tengu yang masih berada diposisi jatuhnya.

Swuss~

Boomm!

* * *

Kesan pertama, aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya bukan. Dan kesan pertamaku mengenai sosok Tengu adalah sangat buruk. Baru bertemu saja dia sudah menghajarku habis-habisan tanpa sebab dan akibat yang jelas. Aku yang tentunya tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa melawan dan melindungi diriku. Cukup lama juga kami melakukan pertarungan dan aku hampir saja membunuhnya andai saja tak ada Yasaka yang saat itu datang tepat waktunya untuk melindungi Tengu dari jutsu Rasen Shuriken.

Yasaka, seorang Youkai wanita yang memiliki paras cantik dan terlihat masih muda walau dia sudah memiliki anak, dia juga merupakan jelmaan dari Kyuubi no Yoko dan pemimpin Youkai yang berada di Kyoto ini. Hmm, jika sosok Kyuubi disini perempuan, bagaimana dengan Kurama ya? Dan bayangan seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut merah pajang yang sampai sepinggul, mata merah vertikal yang malah menambah kesan manisnya dan tubuh yang proposional tak lebih dan tak kurang terlintas begitu saja dalam benakku.

'Kuning jelek.'

Hancur sudah bayangan indahku saat wanita cantik yang ku bayangkan tadi menghinaku dengan suara berat khas milik Kurama. Bahkan saat Kurama pun sudah tidak ada masih saja dia menggangguku dengan ejekkannya itu. Ck, dasar rubah pemalas, decakku dalam hati.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang berukuran cukup besar ini. Saat ini aku berada di dalam salah satu kamar yang tersedia di dalam kastil besar milik Yasaka. Untuk sementara waktu ini aku dan Moka akan menginap di kastil ini sampai tubuh ku sembuh benar akibat pertarungan tadi sore. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengingat-ingat pertarungan tadi sore walaupun aku sudah bisa menggunakan Sharingan dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa bertarung menggunakan Sharingan itu, karena itu bukan gaya bertarungku. Akan lebih mudah jika aku menggunakan Hiraishin, mode Sennin dan beberapa variasi Rasengan juga elemen Suiton dan Fuuton yang sudah ku masteri. Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa bertarung menggunakan Sharingan dan aku juga harus memasteri perubahan Chakra Katon ku.

Tok tok tok.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan mengubah posisi rebahanku menjadi duduk.

Tok tok tok.

Aku menatap pintu kamar yang terus saja diketuk dari luar. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera istirahat, tapi kalau pintu itu terus diketuk bagaimana aku bisa tenang.

"Masuk."

Ucapku dari dalam kamar.

Kriet...

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Youkai wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai, memakai pakaian khas seorang Miko berwarna putih, mata beriris emas itu menatap ku lembut dan senyum ramahnya yang semakin menambah kecantikannya.

"Yasaka."

Kataku menyebutkan nama Youkai wanita tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Suaranya begitu merdu berbeda dengan suara Moka yang berisik. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn."

Jawabku ambigu, ini kastilnya jadi terserah dia melakukan apa saja asal tak terlalu menggangguku. Yasaka melangkah masuk ke kamarku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

Walau tak sepenuhnya jawaban ku benar, karena wajah dan perutku masih terasa nyeri.

"Lepaskan kaosmu."

Eh? Lepaskan kaos? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Aku menatap Yasaka dengan alis yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu."

Oh begitu rupanya. Aku menatap wajah Yasaka dengan pandangan datarku.

"Tidak perlu."

Tolakku singkat, tanpa disembuhkanpun nanti juga sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Anggap saja ini tanda permintaan maafku, karena Tengu tadi menyerangmu."

"Tak perlu."

Tolakku lagi, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam pertarunganku dengan Tengu tadi sore, itu hanya salah paham saja. Yah, walaupun aku masih dongkol dengan sikap Tengu yang merasa tidak bersalah. Ku lihat dia mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil posisi duduk dipinggir tempat tidurku.

"Dia memang seperti itu, melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar." Yasaka menjeda ceritanya sejenak. "Dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba saja Kunou menghilang begitu saja dan hal itu membuatku sangat kuatir. Kemudian aku memerintahkan Tengu untuk mencari keberadaan Kunou. Satu minggu berlalu Tengu melakukan pencarian tanpa membuahkan hasil. Ke kuatiranku semakin bertambah, aku ingin pergi mencarinya sendiri, tapi aku yang notabenya seorang pemimpin tak bisa meninggalkan tugasku begitu saja."

Wajahnya terlihat menyendu saat menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Dapat ku mengerti keadaan Yasaka, seorang pemimpin memang tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tugasnya, seorang pemimpin juga tak boleh bersikap egois dan mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri.

"Oleh karena itu Tengu langsung menyerangmu saat kamu datang bersama Kunou. Dia mengira bahwa kau lah yang telah menculik Kunou."

Yasaka menatap wajahku dan tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Kunou, aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih padamu Naruto-san. Kau telah menyelamatkan putriku dari para Youkai yang telah memberontak dariku. Aku tak tau akan jadi apa nantinya Kunou jika saja tidak ada dirimu Naruto-san."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Yasaka dan menatap datar dinding bercat warna merah. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Yasaka, dalam hatiku tak pernah sekalipun aku ada niatan untuk menolong Kunou, saat itu hanya rasa penasaranku pada aura Kunou yang menyamai aura milik Kurama. Andai saja saat itu aura Kunou tidak sama dengan Kurama, aku pasti akan membiarkan para Youkai saat itu membawa Kunou pergi.

"Jika kamu punya masalah atau keinginan, kamu bisa meminta bantuan padaku."

Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Cih, kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah?

"Kaa-san!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu begitupun juga Yasaka. Kulihat Kunou yang berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukkan Yasaka, dasar si loli yang manja. Dari belakang Moka berjalan pelan mengikuti Kunou, dia sedikit membungkuk saat melihat Yasaka. Setelah dekat dengan kasurku, Moka mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku.

Err.. Entah kenapa keadaan ini membuatku tak nyaman, satu kasur dengan dua gadis dan satu wanita. Andai saja disini ada Issei, aku yakin dia pasti akan iri dengan keadaanku ini. Ah, kenapa juga aku harus mengingat Issei?

"Kaa-san ayo tidur."

Rengek si loli pada Yasaka, aku tak habis fikir dengan sikap si loli yang begitu manja pada ibunya. Walau terlihat masih seperti anak-anak tapi aku yakin si loli itu sudah berumur kisaran 16 tahun.

Ku lihat Yasaka mengelus surai blonde milik si loli, dengan anggukan singkat Yasaka melepaskan pelukkannya pada si loli dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Naruto-san aku akan pergi mengantarkan Kunou-chan tidur, jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa panggil pelayan disini."

Yasaka beranjak keluar dari kamarku dengan si loli yang berada disampingnya. Sebelum si loli keluar kamar dia sempat menoleh dan mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku dan Moka.

Nyutt...

Pipiku terasa nyeri saat ditekan jari telunjuknya Moka. Aku menatap datar Moka, tak taukah dia bahwa perlakuannya ini membuat pipiku sakit.

"Pasti sakit ya?"

Tentu saja sakit jika kau menekan pipiku terus, dasar gadis Vampir. Aku memegang tangan Moka yang berada di pipiku dan menyingkirkannya jauh dari wajahku.

Grebb

Aku terdiam saat tiba-tiba Moka memelukku, kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan di punggungku. Dari jarak sedekat ini dapat ku cium aroma cherry dari tubuh Moka, aroma yang mengingatkanku pada sosok orang yang dulu ku cintai. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati harumnya tubuh Moka.

"Kau tahu, saat kau bertarung dengan Tengu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Dan pada saat itu aku sangat takut. Aku... Aku sangat takut jika harus kehilangan dirimu."

Hatiku berdesir hangat saat Moka mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir tadi. Tanpa perintah otakku tanganku bergerak sendiri memeluk tubuh Moka posesif.

"Hanya dirimu saja yang saat ini ku miliki, semua keluargaku telah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tak mau jika harus kesepian lagi."

Tubuh kami semakin berhimpitan saat Moka kembali mengeratkan pelukkannya. Dari nada suaranya Moka, aku dapat mengerti kesedihannya. Rasa kesepian di tinggal keluarga memang sangat mengerikan, aku sendiri pernah mengalami hal tersebut.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi berpelukkan dan saling menyalurkan rasa hangat. Pelukkan Moka sedikit melonggar, dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang bersender di pundakku. Wajah kami kini saling berhadapan, dapat ku lihat ada sedikit jejak bekas air mata di pipi Moka, dasar gadis Vampir yang cengeng.

"Naruto-kun."

Panggil Moka lembut. Aku memandang wajah Moka, mata hijaunya menatapku sayu, pandanganku turun menuju bibir pink milik Moka. Wajah Moka semakin mendekati wajahku. Sial, dalam hati aku ingin menjauhkan tubuhku dari tubuh Moka, namun apa yang di katakan hatiku bertolak belakang dengan tubuhku yang semakin mendekati wajah Moka. Sial, tolak Naruto! Tolak! Teriakku dalam hati. Setelah jarak wajahku dan Moka kurang dari satu centi, Moka menutup matanya.

Cup.

Hambar, hanya itu yang kurasakan saat bibirku bertemu dengan bibir Moka, namun rasa hambar itu berubah manis, sangat manis malahan dan aku ingin merasakan rasa itu lebih lama lagi. Tangan kananku bergerak menuju ke bagian belakang kepala Moka dan menekannya pelan membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Aku melumat pelan bibir Moka yang entah kenapa semakin terasa manis.

"Eumm..."

Tubuhku terasa sangat panas, aku ingin lebih dari ini. Moka sedikit membuka mulutnya dan hal itu tak ku sia-siakan, aku melesatkan lidahku kedalam mulut Moka. Dapat kurasakan rambutku diremas pelan oleh Moka. Tangan kananku semakin menekan kepala Moka untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman kami. Lidah kami saling beradu dan bertukar salvia. Sial! Tubuhku semakin terasa panas. Tangan kiriku menelusup memasuki Kaos yang di kenakan Moka, ku elus punggung Moka yang terasa lembut dan halus.

"Emm.. Eumm.. Ahh..."

Erangan dan desahan halus lolos dari mulut Moka disela ciuman kami berdua. Tangan kiriku semakin menelusup keatas punggung Moka, tanganku berhenti mengelus punggung Moka saat menemukan sebuah tali.

"Ekhm!"

Deheman cukup keras menghentikan aktifitas kami berdua, shit! Siapa yang mengganggu? Moka menjauhkan wajahnya begitupun aku. Dapat kulihat wajah Moka yang memerah dan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajah Moka menuju sosok Tengu yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Mungkin lain kali saja aku membicarakannya."

Tengu berbalik setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, namun sebelum melangkah pergi dia kembali menoleh kearah kebelakang.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu."

Dan setelah itu sosok Tengu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Moka yang masih terdiam.

"Se-sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar saja."

Aku menatap Moka yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Moka lalu turun dari tempat tidurku.

"Oyasumi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Moka lalu pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menatap datar seprei kasurku yang sedikit berantakan. Hah... Yang tadi itu..., hampir saja.

* * *

Pagi datang dengan cepat, saat ini aku sedang berjalan di sekeliling kastil milik Yasaka. Udara dingin sedikit menusuk tanganku yang tak tertutupi kain, seharusnya kemarin aku membawa jaket sebelum ke Kyoto, aku juga tidak menyangka udara disini cukup dingin. Langkah terhenti saat melihat sosok Tengu berdiri cukup dekat denganku, dia lalu mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya. Mau apa lagi dia? Tubuh Tengu semakin menjauh walaupun aku sedikit enggan, tapi aku tetap mengikutinya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di tempat yang cukup gelap dengan penerangan yang minim. Jika ku perhatikan ruangan ini lebih mirip seperti sebuah tempat latihan dimana terdapat beberapa macam senjata yang tertata rapi di pinggir dinding. Padanganku tertuju pada Tengu yang kini membelakangiku.

Syuutt... Tap.

Apa-apaan dia itu! Untung saja aku sempat memiringkan kepalaku dan menangkap pisau kecil yang di lempar Tengu tadi. Apa dia mau membunuhku?

"Reflekmu benar-benar bagus iblis."

Tengu masih berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh kearahku yang saat ini sedang memberikan glare padanya. Dia lalu duduk disebuah kursi besar yang berada ditengah dan depan diantara kursi yang lainnya

"Duduklah."

Dia berucap singkat seolah lupa bahwa dia tadi hampir membunuhku, pandangan tajam masih ku arahkan padanya.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu iblis muda, tadi itu aku hanya bercanda saja."

Oh yeah, candaan yang mungkin bisa membunuhku sangat lucu sekali. Aku berjalan melewati anak tangga kecil menuju kursi yang berada disisi dinding yang cukup dekat dengan tempat duduk Tengu.

"Ini adalah ruangan pribadiku dan juga tempat latihanku."

Tak ada niatan untukku menanggapi ucapan Tengu.

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu disini, tempat ini juga banyak meninggalkan kenangan."

Nada bicaranya sedikit berubah, aku tak tau kenangan seperti apa yang mampu membuat Tengu seperti ini.

"Maaf atas kesalah pahaman kemarin, aku kira kau lah penculik Kunou- _hime._ "

"Tak apa."

Balasku singkat, yah... Itu hanya salah paham saja bukan.

"Iblis kemarilah."

Aku melihat Tengu yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aku mulai bangun dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri Tengu, ku lihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari balik jubah yang dia kenakan.

"Coba kau pegang pedang ini dan keluarkan dari sarungnya."

Sejenak aku menatap pedang yang berada di tangan Tengu, dari luarnya saja pedang itu sudah terlihat usang dan ada karat disekitarnya. Pandanganku beralih menatap wajah gagaknya Tengu. Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari Tengu ini.

"Cepat lah!"

Aku langsung memberikan glare pada Tengu, aku sungguh sangat tidak suka diperintah. Dengan gerakan pelan aku mengambil pedang yang berada di tangan Tengu.

Ringan, itulah yang kurasakan saat mengangkat pedang ini. Aku kembali meneliti pedang ini dari dekat. Hmm, jika saja pedang ini belum berkarat pedang ini pasti terlihat bagus, ada ukiran dengan bentuk seperti aksara fuin yang begitu rumit di pangkal pedangnya. Alisku sedikit mengkerut saat melihatnya, bukankah ini memang aksara fuin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ringan."

"Selain itu?"

Selain itu? Aku menimbang-nimbang pedang yang ada di tanganku ini, tak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa ringan dari pedang ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Coba kau tarik dari sarungnya."

Aku menarik pedang ini dari sarungnya, aku mengernyit saat melihat tampilan dari pedang ini. Ku kira hanya bagian luarnya saja yang terlihat buruk ternyata dalamnya juga buruk, karatan menyebar ke semua bilah pedang, pedang ini juga tumpul dan banyak bekas seperti hasil pertarungan. Secara keseluruhan pedang ini sudah usang dan tidak mungkin bisa digunakkan lagi. Tapi aku menemukan hal menarik dari pedang usang ini, di setiap sisi pedang ini terdapat banyak sekali aksara fuin. Aku meraba aksara fuin yang berada disisi pedang ini. Hmm, fuin ini hampir mirip seperti formula Hiraishin hanya saja ini lebih rumit.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku masih belum merasakan apa-apa."

Tengu lalu mengambil pedang yang berada di tanganku dan memasukkan bilah pedang kedalam sarung pedang. Dia lalu menatapku datar.

"Ternyata aku salah."

Tengu kembali memasukan pedang usang itu kedalam jubahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan pedang usang itu."

Ku lihat Tengu langsung menatapku tajam saat menyebut pedang tadi usang. Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku menyebutnya pedang usang.

"Pedang ini mempunyai legenda tersendiri dan..." Dia menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "...aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu, jadi kau pergilah dari tempat ini. Aku ingin menyendiri."

Hn, dia mengusirku!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Heh, akhirnya up juga. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini yah walaupun saya terlihat memaksa untuk alur ceritanya. Imajinasi saya mentok disini dan saya buntu akan karakter dan kekuatan anime DxD, karena jujur saya tidak pernah membaca light novel DxD (sebenarnya pernah sih yang vol5 aja.) bukanya saya tidak mencari tahu tentang anime DxD hanya saja saat saya cari di google infonya sangat minim sekali. Oleh karena itu saya ingin meminta bantuan untuk para pembaca yang tau.

1\. Siapa saja anggota kelompok pahlawan dan juga masing-masing kekuatannya?

2\. Siapa anggota Maou golongan lama juga kekuatannya masing-masing?

Cuma itu saja yang mau saya tanyakan, jawaban kalian nanti akan sangat membantu saya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini. Maaf jika saya merepotkan kalian. Dan mungkin saja setelah ini mungkin upnya akan lama, karena saya harus balik ke Jatim untuk kerja. Untuk fict NJH masih belum saya garap, sebenarnya sudah adah 1k word, tapi karena idenya gak cocok dengan chap sebelumnya saya hapus dan harus mengulanginya dari awal hingga saya mendapat ide lagi.

Dan terima kasih sudah mau memfav, foll dan review cerita saya ini. Dan saya berharap kalian mau sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review fict ini.

 _ **#SpecialThanks.**_

 _ **Grand560, The KidSNo OppAi, Ryan69, Sederhana, Awim Saluja, , mrheza26, Laffayete, Frozen Clouds, Woodland, Guest, Death Sniper, nine fox of darkness, .5, Pian-Sama, Donquixote Tamao, Al-Faraoh, GRIEGEIRIEA, Iwas, Guest, David997, MATA, azuramode, Ae Hatake, Ashuraindra64, Toni Nak Nexad881, .980, I-Onii-chan-I.**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa lagi...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: semua sifat tokoh dan karakter belum tentu sama dengan animenya, saya sengaja merubah beberapa sifat tokoh dalam cerita ini dan saya berharap kalian mau mengerti.**_

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam karakter dua anime ini untuk melengkapi imajinasi saya.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika kalian mencari kesempurnaan, silahkah tekan tombol back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyoto, kota yang terletak di pulau Honshu, Jepang. Kota ini merupakan bagian dari daerah metropolitan Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto. Kyoto juga memiliki banyak situs bersejarah dan merupakan ibu kota prefektur Kyoto. Kyoto juga dikenal sebagai salah satu kota paling terjaga budayanya di Jepang. Ada juga beberapa kuil di Kyoto yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang antara lain Kiyomazu-dera, Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji, dan Ryoan-ji. Menurut mitos kuil Kinkaku-ji dan Ginkaku-ji dibangun untuk menghormati keberanian dua bersaudara tersebut yang telah berani menantang Youkai Kyuubi no Kitsune yang pada saat itu masih menguasai kota Kyoto.

Pluk.

Aku menyenderkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi yang ku duduki dan menutup buku tentang sejarah kota Kyoto. Mobil berlalu lalang dapat ku lihat dari jendela kafe yang berada di sebelahku. Ku letakan buku yang sempat ku baca tadi keatas meja dan mengambil jus jeruk yang sempat ku pesan sebelumnya. Rasa manis dan segar menerpa indra pengecapku saat aku meminum jus jeruk tadi.

Sudah empat hari aku berada di kota Kyoto dan selama itu pula aku sudah banyak berkeliling di kota ini. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin kembali ke Kuoh hanya saja Moka belum mau diajak kembali. Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak ingin meninggalkan Moka selepas kejadian malam itu, padahal dulu aku selalu ingin menyingkirkannya. Sepertinya aku mulai menerima kehadiran Moka di sisiku atau mungkin aku hanya kasihan saja padanya? Entahlah...

"Memikirkan sesuatu heh?"

Aku menatap bosan pada sosok laki-laki berpakaian han China atau apalah itu yang saat ini duduk di seberang kursiku dengan memamerkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Cao Cao."

Cao Cao, aku bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu dia merupakan pemuda yang memiliki sifat ceria. Dia menjebakku dalam dimensi buatan anak buahnya yang bernama Georg agar kami dapat berbicara tanpa gangguan dari pihak luar. Dia mengajakku masuk dalam golongan pahlawan yang merupakan sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi manusia dari mahluk supranatural yang mengganggu kehidupan manusia dan organisasi ini juga dibentuk untuk menengahi perang yang mungkin saja akan terjadi pada tiga fraksi akhirat. Anggota organisasi ini juga terdiri dari para manusia yang memiliki **Sacred Gear** dan kemampuan spesial lainnya yang sudah dilatih sampai batas tertentu. Aku sendiri pernah menghadapi salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki **Sacred Gear** yang mampu membuat monster dari bayangan, kemampuannya hampir mirip dengan Sai yang mampu membuat gambar hidup hanya saja jika Sai perlu melukis terlebih dahulu maka pemuda yang bernama Leonardo yang menjadi lawanku tinggal membayangkannya saja dan... Bingo! Terciptalah monster bayangan dengan beberapa tingkat kekuatan yang berbeda, akan sangat berbahaya jika Leonardo mampu menguasai **Sacred Gear** nya sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu?"

"Tidak."

Dia masih belum juga menyerah untuk merekrutku masuk kedalam organisasinya. Aku meletakkan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang sedari tadi di tanganku keatas meja.

"Hah..."

Cao Cao menghela napas lelah, ada sedikit kekecewaan dari raut wajahnya.

"Lagi pula aku iblis dan bukan manusia."

"Aku tau."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku masuk dalam organisasimu?"

Ya, jika dia sudah tau aku iblis buat apa dia merekrutku untuk masuk dalam organisasinya yang terdiri dari anggota manusia semuanya.

"Oh ayolah Naruto. Kau itu berbeda dari iblis lainnya dan kau itu kuat."

Cih, apa dia mau merekrutku karena aku kuat.

"Kami membutuhkan orang-orang kuat untuk membuat perdamaian."

Perdamaian? Hahahaa..! Tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian di dunia ini selama masih ada mahluk hidup di dunia ini. Perdamaian hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka. Aku sendiri sudah pernah berusaha meraih perdamaian di duniaku dulu dan hasilnya nihil. Aku sudah lelah jika harus berjuang untuk mencapai perdamaian yang belum tentu ada.

"Cih! Bangunlah dari mimpimu, tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian."

Brakk! Kling!

Jus jeruk yang tadi ku taruh di atas meja tumpah begitu saja saat Cao Cao mengebrak meja di depanku. Ekspresinya terlihat marah saat aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku tadi. Beruntung kafe ini sedang sepi jadi tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami.

"Perdamaian itu ada dan kami akan mewujudkannya!"

Aku melihat kesungguhan dari matanya, kesungguhan yang tak akan pernah goyah walau rintangan menghadang. Cih, aku berdecak kesal dalam hati, sosok Cao Cao saat ini mirip dengan bocah pirang bodoh yang berkoar akan membawa perdamaian di tengah medan pertempuran yang pada akhirnya berakhir menjadi bocah putus asa.

"Bicara memang mudah tapi, apakah kau bisa membuktikannya?"

Aku menatap matanya langsung mencoba meruntuhkan pendiriannya yang telah dia bangun.

"Kau benar..."

Cao Cao menundukkan kepalanya, heh.. Apa hanya segitu saja tekadnya?

"Maka dari itu kami membutuhkanmu!"

Dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tekad dari matanya. Aku tertegun melihatnya, niatku untuk meruntuhkan tekad Cao Cao hilang digantikan oleh rasa kasihan. Aku kasihan jika dia akan gagal mencapai perdamaian dan berakhir seperti diriku ini. Mataku terpejam dan aku menarik napas dalam. Aku kembali menatap Cao Cao yang juga masih menatapku dengan ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Huh, dulu aku pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip denganmu. Dia selalu berkata akan membawa perdamaian. Susah payah dia berlatih dengan keras supaya dia menjadi kuat."

Aku membayangkan diriku dulu yang selalu berlatih dengan keras.

"Dia memang menjadi kuat dan mampu mengalahkan setiap musuh yang mengganggunya. Tapi kekuatan itu juga membuatnya merasa kuat sendiri dan merasa mampu menyelesaikan semua masalah sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dia selalu menolak orang yang mencoba memberikan bantuan."

"Dan dia harus menelan kembali semua perkataannya yang akan membawa perdamaian saat terjadi sebuah perang. Perang itu merenggut semua orang yang disayanginya tepat di depan matanya sendiri satu per satu orang yang disayanginya mati. Dan dari sana dia mulai sadar, kekuatan bukan sesuatu yang mampu membawa perdamaian jika orang yang disayanginya telah tiada. Dia memang menang dalam pertarungan tersebut, namun dia merasa kosong. Kemenangan yang dia dapat terasa hampa dan pada akhirnya dia putus asa. Dia ingin mati tapi, Shinigami seperti tak mau mengambil jiwanya dan membiarkan dia hidup dengan penyesalan di hatinya."

Aku mengakhiri cerita tentang diriku dulu dan menatap Cao Cao yang terdiam, entah kenapa aku jadi menceritakan kisah hidupku pada Cao Cao.

"Dan kau akan berakhir sama sepertinya."

Cao Cao mendengus dengan senyum sinis di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan dongengmu itu."

Aku hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ada niatan membalas ucapan Cao Cao.

"Dan aku berbeda dengan dirinya."

Ekspresi Cao Cao berubah datar.

"Aku punya teman-teman yang selalu ada di sisiku, aku selalu membutuhkan bantuan untuk mencapai perdamaian oleh karena itu aku membutuhkanmu. Kami bersatu saling bahu membahu tak seperti orang yang kau bicarakan tadi."

Aku terdiam, benar apa kata Cao Cao kami berdua berbeda. Dulu aku selalu bergantung pada kekuatanku sendiri juga kekuatan Kurama. Aku merasa kuat karena memiliki sosok Kurama dalam tubuhku dan mengabaikan teman-temanku yang mencoba membantu. Sedangkan dengan Cao Cao dia memiliki **Sacred Gear** yang mampu membunuh Tuhan dan yang terkuat dari **Sacred Gear** lainnya, tapi dia tidak terlalu bergantung pada **Sacred Gear** nya dia masih membutuhkan bantuan dari teman-temannya walaupun dia sudah kuat sekalipun.

Aku tersenyum miris, ya kami memang berbeda. Tapi aku tetap percaya bahwa perdamaian itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Kau terlalu naif Cao Cao."

Cao Cao berdiri dari tempat duduknya dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Sepertinya percuma saja berbicara denganmu, Naruto."

Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya dalam kantong celananya. Dia hendak berbalik namun kembali menoleh kearah ku.

"Oh ya, aku dapat informasi bahwa malam ini kelompok pemberontak akan menyerang istana Yasaka."

"Kenapa kau memberi tahuku?"

"Hm, entahlah... Aku hanya ingin sedikit berbagi informasi denganmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Cao Cao pergi keluar kafe.

Aku menatap tumpahan jus yang berada di meja. Pemberontakkan heh? Itu artinya akan terjadi perang di dunia Youkai nanti. Aku kembali memperhatikan mobil yang tiada hentinya berlalu lalang. Apa aku harus ikut berperang juga?

.

.

.

.

Rinnegan, sebuah duojutsu yang juga disebut dengan mata Tuhan. Siapapun yang memiliki mata ini akan mampu mengendalikan _Sage of Six Path_ jika dilatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku saat ini juga sedang berusaha menguasai jutsu mata ini. Baru tiga jutsu yang ku kuasai dari mata ini yaitu **Tendo, Gakido** dan **Chikusudo** itu saja belum sempurna.

Aku memfokuskan Chakraku pada mata kiriku, sebelah tanganku ku rentangkan pada sebuah batu besar yang berada di depanku.

 **"Shinra Tensei."**

Swush! Krakk!

Ck, hasilnya sungguh mengecewakan. Aku hanya bisa membuat retakan di batu besar itu padahal dulu saat melawan Pain, Pain mampu mengeluarkan jutsu ini hingga hampir meratakan semua bagian desa Konoha. Sudah dua hari aku melatih jutsu ini dengan bantuan seratus Bunshin dan perkembangannya sungguh lambat. Ternyata lebih mudah menguasai Sharingan dari pada Rinnegan.

Aku melihat para Bunshin yang sedang mempelajari jutsu Rinnegan lainnya.

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

Salah satu Bunshin melemparkan **Rasenshuriken** pada Bunshin lainnya yang sedang berdiri sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

 **"Gakido."**

 **Rasenshuriken** yang dilempar Bunshin pertama dapat ditahan oleh Bunshin ke dua. Sedikit demi sedikit **Rasenshuriken** terserap dalam telapak tangan Bunshin ke dua.

"Argghh!"

Bofts!

Aku sedikit meringis saat ingatan Bunshin ke dua masuk kedalam pikiranku. Ternyata Bunshin ke dua gagal menyerap keseluruhan **Rasenshuriken** dari Bunshin pertama, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan energi yang dia serap.

Untuk **Chikusudo** aku tak terlalu kesusahan, karena pada dasarnya itu hanya sebuah tehnik **Kuchiyose**.

Hem, sepertinya aku harus lebih meningkatkan jutsu **Shinra Tensei** terlebih dahulu. Aku kembali merentangkan tangan kananku kearah batu besar yang sudah retak itu, kali ini aku memperbanyak mengalirkan Chakra pada mata kiriku.

 **"Shinra Tensei."**

Swuss~ krakk! Blarr!

Batunya memang hancur tapi, aku belum puas jika hanya seperti ini.

 **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Bofts! Bofts! Bofts! Bofts!

Seratus Bunshin kembali aku ciptakan.

"Kalian tau kan harus melakukan apa?"

 **"Kami tau boss!"**

Para Bunshin lalu menyebar membentuk beberapa kelompok dan memulai berlatih. Aku mendongak melihat kumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan di atas langit. Heh, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

 **Perang,** aku sangat membenci kata tersebut karena perang telah merenggut semua orang yang ku sayangi. Perang juga hanya akan membawa bencana saja dan juga menimbulkan perasaan dendam bagi orang yang ditinggal mati oleh saudara maupun keluarga dalam peperangan. Mereka yang ditinggal mati akan mencoba membalas dendam lagi dan pada akhirnya timbul peperangan lagi. Sebuah siklus yang akan tidak akan pernah putus.

Seperti yang ku lihat saat ini, sebuah perang terjadi karena kekuasaan dan tidak kepuasan oleh satu orang. Satu orang yang memiliki banyak pengikut, pengikut yang bodoh menurutku karena mereka dengan mudahnya mau mengorbankan nyawa demi kepentingan satu orang.

Dunia Youkai yang beberapa hari lalu tenang dan tentram kini menjadi sebuah ladang pertempuran. Jerit, tangis dan teriakan pilu dapat ku dengar dari tempatku berdiri saat ini yang cukup jauh dari medan perang. Informasi yang ku dapatkan dari Cao Cao ternyata benar adanya, para pasukan pemberontak menyerang istana Yasaka.

"Apa kita hanya diam saja?"

Aku melirik Moka yang berada di belakangku, dia terlihat gelisah dan menampilkan raut ke khawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ini bukan masalah kita."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Kunou- _chan_ dan Yasaka- _hime_?"

"Biarkan saja mereka."

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini!"

Aku menahan Moka yang hendak berlari menyongsong dalam medan perang.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin membantu Kunou- _chan_ dan Yasaka- _hime_!"

"Dengarkan aku! Ini bukan masalah kita biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

Aku membentaknya untuk yang pertama kali. Dia terdiam dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini karena posisiku yang saat ini memeluk pinggang Moka dari belakang menahannya supaya tidak lari.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku pergi darimu?"

Aku tertegun dengan perkataan Moka, peganganku pada pinggangnya mengendur.

"Aku akan tetap pergi membantu Kunou-chan."

Kali ini aku melepaskan peganganku pada pinggang Moka.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto- _kun._ "

Moka berlari menuju medan pertempuran meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di tempatku berdiri. Ada perasaan tak rela saat Moka mengucapkan kata _Selamat tinggal_ .

"Membiarkan seorang gadis masuk dalam medan pertempuran tidak baik lho."

"Cao Cao."

Ucapku tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Cao Cao, pandanganku masih terpaku pada tempat Moka pergi sabelumnya.

"Hmm, apa kau tidak ada niatan untuk membantu Yasaka?"

Cao Cao berdiri di sebelahku sebuah tombak dia tepuk-tepukan di bahunya. Kabut tiba-tiba menyelimuti area pertarungan, hm ini pasti ulah team Cao Cao.

"Aku sengaja memindahkan mereka, karena akan sangat berpengaruh dengan dunia manusia jika dibiarkan."

Ternyata Cao Cao niat sekali dengan tujuannya itu. Ku lihat para Youkai tak menyadari jika mereka di transfer ke dimensi lain, mungkin mereka terlalu fokus dengan pertarungan. Hah... Entah kapan ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

Aku -Moka Akiasha- terus berlari menuju tempat pertarungan, tujuanku saat ini untuk menemukan Kunou- _chan._ Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini, dia sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tak ingin kehilang orang yang berharga lagi untukku sudah cukup aku kehilangan semua keluargaku dulu, kali ini aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi tak perduli jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku.

Naruto- _kun,_ aku sangat kecewa dengannya. Kenapa dia begitu tak peduli dengan keadaan Kunou-chan? Sebenarnya aku berat untuk meninggalkan Naruto- _kun_ tapi, aku juga tak bisa membiarkan Kunou-chan. Lagi pula Naruto-kun sepertinya tak peduli denganku juga. Hatiku terasa nyeri saat menyadari rasa suka bukan, tapi cintaku tak terbalas.

Ya, aku memang mencintai laki-laki berhati es itu. Awal bertemu dengannya di dekat danau saat itu aku tau jika kami sama, bukan artian sama dengan ras kami. Dari mata onxy kelamnya aku tau jika kami sama-sama kesepian oleh karena itu aku mengikutinya berharap aku dan dia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan. Dan ya! Aku memang menemukan kebahagianku setiap aku dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang mengganggunya untuk mencari perhatian darinya walaupun hanya delikkan tajam dan pandangan datar yang ku dapat tapi, aku senang saat dia melihatku.

Mengingat perkataanku yang terakhir tadi membuat hatiku terasa nyeri. Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun benar-benar meninggalkanku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpanya? A-aku sangat takut jika harus kehilangan dirinya.

Tes.

Apa ini? Aku meraba pipiku yang terasa basah. Apa aku menangis? Setelah sekian lama, kenapa aku bisa menangis hanya karena seorang laki-laki? Sial! Aku tak boleh lemah seperti ini, semua ini telah menjadi pilihanku. Aku menghapus kasar bekas air mataku.

"Ura.."

 **"Hm.."**

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

 **"Heh, kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku. Aku pasti akan membantumu Omote."**

"Terima kasih."

 **"Kita adalah satu jadi tak perlu berterima kasih."**

Aku memejamkan mataku, ya kita adalah satu! Jadi, mari kita selamatkan Kunou-chan! Aku membuka mataku cepat dan dapat kurasakan kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhku. Rambutku berubah menjadi putih dan warna mataku menjadi merah menandakan tubuh Ura telah menyatu dengan tubuhku.

"Ayo/ **Ayo!** "

.

.

.

.

Tangan ku terkepal erat melihat pemandangan di depanku, daerah yang beberapa hari yang lalu indah dan tentram kini menjadi lautan darah para Youkai yang terbunuh. Bau amis menyeruak memasuki indra penciumanku, bau yang harusnya aku sukai tapi, sekarang aku tidak menyukainya. Mataku menajam mencari sosok gadis kecil berambut blonde.

Ketemu! Teriakku dalam hati saat melihat sosok Kunou-chan yang terlihat kualahan menghadapi beberapa Youkai pemberontak. Aku segera berlari menuju tempat Kunou-chan.

Aku menyiapkan kepalan tanganku setelah dekat dengan tempat Kunou-chan saat melihat Youkai pemberontak mencoba menyerang Kunou-chan dari belakang.

Bugh!

Youkai pemberontak langsung terlempar setelah terkena pukulanku.

"Moka-nee!"

Teriak Kunou-chan saat melihat kedatanganku. Aku sedikit memberikan senyuman padanya dan beralih melihat para Youkai pemberontak yang mengelilingiku dan Kunou-chan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kunou-chan.

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu!"

"Lalu dimana Pedopfil-nii?"

Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku tak membiarkan Kunou-chan melihat ekspresiku sekarang.

 **"Fokus Omote! Kita sedang dalam medan pertempuran. Sisihkan dulu masalah si rubah itu!"**

Heh, kau benar Ura. Aku tak boleh lengah di sini, akan ku lupakan dulu masalah Naruto-kun.

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Ah! Sudahlah, yang penting kita fokus pada musuh di depan kita." Ucapku mengalihkan persoalan Naruto-kun.

"Kau benar, aku juga harus membantu Kaa-san."

Aku melihat Kunou-chan yang mulai menciptakan bola-bola kecil di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiyaahh!"

Dia lalu melemparkan bola bola kecil itu pada Youkai pemberontak.

Blar! Blarr! Blarr!

H-hebat, walau kecil tapi dampak serangannya lumayan besar. Ck, bukan saatnya aku mengagumi kekuatan Kunou-chan.

Ura

 **"Aku siap!"**

Aku menatap musuh di depanku dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Know your place!/ **Know your place!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Aku menumpu tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku, pandanganku tertuju pada sosok pria berambut putih dengan ekor tanuki yang melambai di belakang tubuhnya.

"Heh! Apa kau sudah menyerah gadis vampir?"

"Argh!"

Mataku melotot saat melihat Kunou-chan yang disiksa di depan mataku. Tanganku terkepal erat di atas tanah, ternyata kekuatanku belumlah cukup untuk mengalahkan lawan di depanku.

"Lepaskan anakku! Shukaku!"

Aku melihat Yasaka yang mencoba berontak dari segel yang dibuat oleh Kinkaku dan Ginkaku.

"Hahahaa! Ambil sendiri kalau bisa. Aku akan menjadikan anakmu sebagai budak seks ku. Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi Youkai cantik seperti dirimu."

Shukaku semakin menjambak rambut Kunou-chan.

"Andai saja dulu kau mau menerima lamaranku pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Dulu kau begitu sombong dan malah lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang manusia."

Ekspresi Shukaku terlihat mengeras, sepertinya peristiwa itu begitu membekas dihati Shukaku.

"Apa kau tau? Akulah pembunuh suamimu itu!"

"Sialan kau!"

"Percuma kau berontak, segel itu akan terus menyerap tenagamu!"

"Hyahh!"

Bugh!

Aku menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk memberikan pukulan pada wajah Shukaku. Tubuhku ambruk setelah berhasil menyarangkan satu pukulan pada wajah Shukaku.

"Bangsat! Dasar gadis Vampir sialan aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresi Shukaku tapi, aku yakin saat ini dia pasti sedang marah. Aku mendongak, melihat Shukaku yang mendekat kearah ku dengan bola hitam di tangannya aku menutup mataku pasrah.

 **"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."**

Aku tau Ura, mungkin kita sampai disini saja.

 **"Ya mungkin..."**

"Matilah!"

"Rasengan."

Boomm!

Aku membuka mataku saat merasakan hembusan angin besar dari depanku, samar-samar aku melihat jubah merah berkibar liar diterpa angin seperti bekas ledakan besar.

"Gadis bodoh."

Su-suara itu, aku menajamkan mataku dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan berjubah merah dengan aksen api disetiap sisi bawahnya.

"A-a.."

Kata-kataku terasa macet di tenggorokanku.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

Laki-laki itu menoleh, mataku terasa memanas saat melihatnya. Dia...

"Gara-gara kau aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan ini."

"Na-naruto-kun."

.

.

.

TBC

Ah, chap8 ini penuh akan drama. Maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan untuk para pembaca. Hanya ide ini yang muncul di kepala saya. Pekerjaan saya juga merepotkan, membuat saya jarang mempunyai waktu luang untuk menulis fict fict saya. Saya juga berharap kalian mau sabar menunggu untuk kelanjutan fict fict buatan saya karena mungkin saya akan di sibukan pekerjaan selama lima bulan jadi upnya akan lama.

Terima kasih sudah mereview, fol dan fav fict saya ini. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan milikku.

Genre: Adventure & hurt/comfrot

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

•

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi, perang terus berlanjut menyebabkan banyak kerusakan pada tempat atau bisa disebut dimensi buatan ini. Tak ada yang menyadari jika mereka telah dipindahkan ke dimensi lain.

"Lihatlah mereka."

Cao Cao, dia berdiri di sebalahku ikut memperhatikan perang antar Youkai yang kini tengah terjadi. Ku lihat tak ada niatan membantu darinya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menghentikan perang." Sepintas ingatan tentang perang terputar di memoriku bagaikan kaset rusak. Aku memejamkan mataku mengeyahkan gambaran yang selama ini menjadi mimpi burukku saat tertidur. "Kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka?"

Cao Cao mengangkat bahunya. "Itu bukan urusanku, ini hanya sebuah perang internal yang terjadi antara para Youkai."

Heh, bukankah dia ingin menciptakan perdamaian. Lalu kenapa dia tidak menghentikan perang yang saat ini terjadi. "Inikah caramu menciptakan perdamaian?" Aku tertawa halus, bukan tawa senang tapi tawa mengasihani, sungguh aku kasihan pada Cao Cao.

Cao Cao menatap ku dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau hanya seorang remaja yang memiliki cita-cita terlalu tinggi."

"Hei! Kau juga seorang remaja!" Dia berteriak sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang ingin menciptakan perdamaian tanpa peperangan? Lalu apa yang terjadi di depanmu ini." Aku kembali melihat perang yang tengah terjadi ini.

Moka...

Entah kenapa aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku segera memasuki Mode Sennin dan mencari keberadaan Moka.

"Kau benar."

Perhatianku teralih pada Cao Cao tapi, mode Senninku masih fokus mencari keberadaan Moka.

"Tapi tetap saja ini bukan perangku." Cao Cao melihat perang di depannya. "Aku hanya akan turun tangan jika perang itu mengganggu para manusia."

"Bukankah itu terdengar seperti kau hanya membela rasmu saja."

Cao Cao mengangguk. "Itu memang benar, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Pernah aku berfikir untuk memusnahkan para mahluk supranatural agar manusia bisa hidup damai tapi, aku sadar itu merupakan hal konyol."

Oh, jika dibilang konyol lebih pantas disebut gila. Memusnahkan mahluk supranatural? Walaupun kau punya banyak pengikut tetap saja mengalahkan mahluk supranatural bukanlah hal yang mudah hanya orang bodoh yang mau melakukan itu.

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar petuah dari seorang kakek tua. Bukankah kakek itu memang tua ya?"

Cao Cao menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tertawa garing. Apa-apaan dia itu!

"Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, aku menatapnya datar. "Hei! Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Aku tak mengubris perkataannya dan kembali melihat perang. Moka dimana kamu? Kenapa kau sulit sekali dicari.

"Hei Naruto."

Aku melirik Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba memanggilku. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Jika kau khawatir padanya lebih baik kau kejar dia sebelum terlambat."

Aku tertegun dengan perkataan Cao Cao. Kenapa dia seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku? Shit! Aku mulai ngaco. Aku segera menoleh pada Cao Cao dan kutatap dia dengan pandangan dingin.

"Hahaa... Jangan pikir aku tidak tau." Dia menepukkan tongkatnya pada pundaknya. "Dari matamu aku dapat melihat kekhawatiran itu." Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah serius tak ada wajah kekanakan. "Mungkin dulu kau gagal melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu."

Tubuhku menegang. Kenapa dia tahu? Aku menepalkan tanganku, mungkin saat ini ekspresi wajahku terlihat mengeras tapi, aku tidak perduli. "Apa maksudmu?" Aku menekan perkataanku.

"Kau tak bisa membodohiku." Cao Cao memutuskan kontak mata denganku dan memandang peperangan. "Aku hidup dan tumbuh besar dari keluarga yang telah banyak merasakan kerasnya dunia peperangan. Apa yang matamu tunjukkan sama persis seperti pandangan orang yang telah merasakan peperangan."

Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang ditunjukkan mataku seperti itu? Omong kosong macam apa itu! Dia pikir aku akan percaya pada ucapannya.

"Dan juga, cerita yang kau ceritakan saat di cafe saat itu. Aku tau siapa yang menjadi orang gagal itu." Cao Cao kembali menatapku. "Dengarkan aku Naruto ' _Hidup harus terus berjalan. Jangan berhenti karena merasa tak mampu atau jangan berhenti karena ada hal yang menggangumu. Yakin dan percayalah bahwa kau bisa.' 'Hidup juga perlu perubahan meskipun kecil, meskipun sederhana berjuanglah untuk mencapai itu.'_ jika kau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan maka hanya penyesalan saja yang kau dapat. Itu sih kata kakekku."

Aku kembali dibuat tertegun dengan perkataan Cao Cao barusan. _'Naruto, carilah kebahagiaan dihidupmu nanti. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Kami selalu ada bersamamu.'_ Kaa-san, aku teringat kata-kata Kaa-san sebelum aku kembali dihidupkan. _'Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto.'_ Sakura. Aku tersenyum, mungkin perkataan Cao Cao ada benarnya juga. Terlarut dalam masa lalu membuatku seperti terkurung dalam penjara.

Ketemu!

Batinku bersorak saat menemukan keberadaan Moka. Sekarang aku tidak menahannya lagi, ku lepaskan sepenuhnya energi alam yang sedari tadi ku kumpulkan. Jubah merah berkibar liar di balik punggungku. Aku hendak berlari menuju tempat keberadaan Moka.

"Mau kemana kau!"

Aku menoleh dan memberikan senyum tipis pada Cao Cao. "Menurutmu?"

Cao Cao tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Semoga berhasil!"

Dasar, aku berbalik dan berlari menuju lokasi Moka. Aku tak tau apa yang mendorongku sampai berbuat seperti ini tapi, setelah mendengar petuah aneh dari kakeknya Cao Cao aku sadar. Aku sadar jika ada orang yang berharga untukku saat ini dan aku hampir membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Moka tunggulah aku!

•

•

•

Apa yang kalian rasakan jika melihat orang kalian sayangi dilukai oleh seseorang? Marahkah? Atau hanya akan diam saja? Jika kalian bertanya apa yang kurasakan maka jawabannya adalah marah! Dan hal itulah yang kini kurasakan saat melihat Moka yang jatuh terduduk tak berdaya di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang saat ini tertawa dan menyakiti si loli. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat Yasaka yang saat ini terjebak dalam lingkaran yang dibuat oleh dua mahluk setengah raksasa. Sepertinya itu lingkaran segel.

"Bangsat! Dasar gadis Vampir sialan aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Moka yang saat ini tersungkur. Si Loli sudah lepas dari genggaman tangan pria berambut putih yang bernama Shukaku itu. Aku melihat ditelapak tangan Shukaku mulai terkumpul energi ying dan yang.

Sial!

Aku segera membentuk handseal.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Bofts.. Bofts.. Bofts...

Aku menciptakan tiga Bunshin. "Lakukan tugas kalian."

Ketiga Bunshinku mengangguk lalu melesat pergi. Aku mengambil kunai cabang tigaku dari fuin penyimpanan yang berada di lenganku.

Syut

Aku melemparkan kunai cabang tigaku ke arah Shukaku.

Swush

Sebuah Rasengan yang terkonsentrasi penuh di tambah energi senjutsu tercipta di telapak tangan kananku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan Chakra yang mengalir dalam kunai cabang tigaku.

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

Tubuhku terasa tersedot dalam ruang distrosi dan menjadi ringan. Saat aku membuka mataku hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah terkejut Shukaku. Aku menarik tangan kananku kebelakang sedangkan tangan kiriku menangkap kunai cabang tiga yang tadi ku lempar.

 **"Rasengan."**

Boomm!

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi saat aku menyarangkan Rasengan pada perut Shukaku. Aku melirik kebelakang dan melihat Moka yang memejamkan mata. Di saat akan mati dia malah menutup matanya.

"Gadis bodoh."

Ucapku tanpa menoleh, aku tak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"A-a.."

Entah kenapa aku malah ingin tertawa saat mendengar suara Moka yang terputus-putus.

"Dasar gadis bodoh."

Kali ini aku menoleh dan melihat Moka yang menatapku terkejut.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan ini."

"Na-naruto-kun."

Aku tersenyum saat Moka memanggil namaku.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Aku berjalan mendekati Moka yang masih tersungkur.

Moka mencoba bangun namun dia kembali jatuh. Dasar, gadis itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Moka yang kini terduduk. Aku memandang Moka heran saat dia tak kunjung menerima uluran tanganku. Apa dia masih marah?

"Ken-"

Grebb!

Apa yang tadi hendak aku ucapkan menjadi hilang saat Moka tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Moka ini. Aku menunduk memandang Moka yang saat ini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Apa kau marah?"

Aku bertanya dan membalas pelukan Moka. Hanya gelengan lemah yang menjadi balasan atas pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku." Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuhku. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kerepotan."

Aku tersenyum, aku elus surai merah muda Moka. "Seharusnya akulah yang memin-. Hei! Kau menangis?"

Aku hendak mendorong Moka untuk melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuhku saat merasakan benda basah yang membasahi bajuku namun Moka malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini." Ucap Moka pelan.

Aku mengangguk walaupun Moka tak melihatnya. Entah berapa lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang telah menyerangku!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat sosok Shukaku yang tengah marah besar. Pandanganku meneliti daerah sekitarku. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku saat melihat si loli dan Yasaka sudah berhasil dibawa menjauh oleh para bunshinku. Aku melepaskan pelukkanku pada Moka. Ku tatap wajah Moka yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Istirahatlah." Aku menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Moka. "Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini."

Dia mengangguk lemah. Aku berbalik dan membelakangi Moka. Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."**

Bofts.. Bofts.. Bofts.. Bofts.. Bofts...

Lima Bunshin tercipta di sekitarku.

"Salah satu dari kalian bawalah Moka menjauh." Perintahku pada para Bunshinku.

"Siap bos." Balas salah satu bunshinku.

"Naruto-kun."

Aku melihat Moka saat dia memanggilku.

"Hati-hati, dia sangat kuat."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Dia tersenyum lemah. "Cepatlah kembali." Ucapnya sebelum dibawa menjauh oleh bunsinku.

Setelah Moka menjauh pergi, aku menatap empat bunshinku yang tersisa. "Kalian menyebar dan buatlah kekkai yang kuat." Perintahku mutlak.

"Ha'i!"

Para Bunshinku lalu menyebar ke empat penjuru.

Swush.. tap!

"Kau tak berpikir melawannya sendiri bukan?"

Ucap Tengu yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat di sebelahku. Kemana saja dia? Kenapa baru datang sekarang.

"Oh kau sudah mengalahkannya?" Shukaku berucap sinis pada Tengu.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah dari kumpulan serigala jadi jadian mu itu. Kau harus punya monster yang jauh lebih kuat dari itu untuk mengalahkanku."

"Hahahaa... Aku tau para warewolf itu akan kalah. Aku hanya menggunakan mereka sebagai umpan untuk membuat supaya kau sibuk selama pemprosesan penyegelan Yasaka." Shukaku menatapku tajam. "Semua akan berjalan lancar andai saja tak ada iblis sialan itu!"

Huh, apa dia bilang? Iblis sialan? Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku seperti itu. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar pecundang." Ucapku sinis.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Hahahaa... Dia terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Aku bilang kau itu pecundang."

Swung!

Kekkai mulai menyelimuti kami bertiga. Bagus! Bunshinku sudah melakukan tugasnya. Sekarang tinggal memberi pelajaran pada pecundan itu. Aku melemparkan kunai cabang tigaku yang sedari tadi masih tergenggam di tanganku ke arah Shukaku. Tak hanya itu saja aku juga mengambil tiga kunai cabang tiga lagi dan ku lemparkan ke sembarang arah.

Melihat seranganku Shukaku hanya tertawa sinis. "Kau pikir mainan seperti itu bisa mel-"

Sring! Buagh!

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya aku sudah muncul di depannya dan memberikan pukulan penuh energi Senjutsu pada wajah Shukaku.

Blarr!

Suara debumam tercipta saat Shukaku menabrak sebuah rumah.

"Sepertinya kau tak perlu bantuanku."

Aku melirik Tengu yang tengah berjalan kearahku. "Aku akan menjadi penonton saja disini."

Hei! Apa-apaan perkataannya itu, ini masalah rasnya bukan masalahku.

"Arrghhh!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Shukaku yang tengah berteriak dengan energi besar yang meledak-ledak di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Dia benar-benar marah sekarang." Ucap Tengu.

Tanpa kau beritahu aku sudah tau kalau dia sedang marah.

"Oh ya, dia itu sangat ahli mengendalikan angin dan udara. Kau harus hati-hati saat melawannya."

Ho, jadi begitu. Kalau tidak salah api akan lebih kuat jika terkena angin, tidak ada salahnya aku menggunakan elemen Katon. Tapi masalahnya aku kurang ahli dalam hal Katon.

"Matilah!"

Aku menatap datar kumpulan pedang yang tercipta dari angin melesat cepat kearahku. Tengu sudah membuat perisai perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri. Pedang angin semakin dekat dengan tempatku berdiri, namun aku sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menghindar.

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

Aku muncul tepat di sebelah Shukaku, kutarik kaki kananku kebelakang agak keatas dan kusarangkan tendangan tepat ke punggung Shukaku.

Buahg!

"Arghh!"

Blarr!

Aku tak sembarangan membuang kunai cabang tigaku. Aku sudah merencanakan semuai ini, sengaja aku melempar kunai Hiraishin kebeberapa arah. Aku merangkai handseal saat melihat sosok Shukaku kembali berdiri.

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."**

Aku menciptakan tiga naga air dalam ketiadaan dan langsung melesat kearah Shukaku.

Shukaku mengangkat kedua tangannya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan.

 **"Daitoppa!"**

Setelah Shukaku mengucapkan hal tersebut tiba-tiba gelombang angin besar tercipta begitu saja.

Wush!

Naga airku terus melesat kearah kearah Shukaku walaupun gerakannya menjadi lambat.

"Yeah!"

Wush!

Hembusan angin semakin besar dapat kulihat ada sedikit perubahan pada ke tiga naga airku. Naga airku terlihat seperti menjadi es?

Krakk! Pyarr!

Benar saja sebelum naga airku mengenai Shukaku, naga airku sudah menjadi es dan jatuh hancur berkeping-keping. Aku segera memiringkan kepalaku saat tiba-tiba Shukaku muncul di depanku dan hendak memukulku. Dia cukup cepat juga. Aku menangkap tangan Shukaku, ku tekuk kaki kananku dan langsung ku sarangkan pada perut Shukaku.

Bugh!

"Cough!"

Set...

Aku menarik tangan Shukaku yang tadi ku pegang dan ku lempar tubuh Shukaku.

Tap!

Shukaku berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang terkena seranganku tadi. Sepertinya itu sakit.

"Kurang ajar! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu ini." Shukaku memejamkan matanya, sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi.

Wush!

Ugh, aku menambahkan Chakra kekakiku saat tiba-tiba gelombang angin sangat dahsyat muncul dari Shukaku. Apapun yang berada di sekitar Shukaku ikut terbang terbawa angin. Setelah angin mereda dapat ku lihat Shukaku tengah memegang kipas besar hampir mirip dengan kipas milik Temari.

"Naruto!"

Aku menoleh saat Tengu memanggilku.

"Tangkap."

Aku menangkap sebuah pedang yang di lemparkan oleh Tengu. Hei! Bukankah ini pedang usang yang saat itu pernah ditunjukkan Tengu padaku. Buat apa dia memberikannya padaku? Aku tak perlu pedang usang seperti ini.

"Aku tak per-"

"Hyeah!"

Swush! Swush!

Sial!

Aku segera menghindar dan berlari zig zag menghindari angin pemotong. Sesekali aku menangkisnya dengan pedang usang di tanganku ini. Aku merangkai handseal dengan cepat, selesai merangkai handseal aku mengangkat tangan kiriku yang tak membawa pedang.

 **"Fuuton: Shinkujin."**

Swush! Swush!

Kumpulan belati angin tercipta di sekitar tubuhku, dengan sedikit gerakan dari jari tanganku. Belati angin melesat melawan angin pemotong milik Shukaku.

Trank! Trank!

Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini, ku percepat lariku menuju Shukaku. Chakra angin ku tambahkan pada pedang usang ini untuk membuatnya lebih tajam.

Slash.. Trank!

Aku menebaskan pedang ini kearah Shukaku namun Shukaku masih bisa membloknya dengan kipas besarnya yang tertutup. Shukaku mendorong pedangku dengan kuat. Aku segera salto kebelakang.

Tap! Srakk!

Baru saja aku mendarat Shukaku sudah mau memberikan serangan lagi. Kipas besarnya terbuka lebar, dia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Rasakan ini!"

Bwosh!

Angin sangat besar tercipta saat Shukaku mengibaskan kipasnya. Aku tersenyum sinis, apa hanya itu? Angin seperti itu tak akan bisa menggoyahkanku. Aku mengambil satu kunai cabang tigaku lagi aku melemparnya tepat di sebelah Shukaku. Heh, sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Angin semakin mendekat ke arahku. Ini terlalu mudah untukku.

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

Aku munncul tepat di sebelah Shukaku, pedang sudah ku posisikan menebas Shukaku. Dia menatapku terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau bis-"

Crass! Bugh.

Aku menebas lengan kanan Shukaku yang membawa kipas, hingga membuat lengan Shukaku terpotong dan jatuh di atas tanah begitu saja.

"Arrghh! Tanganku!"

Aku menatap datar Shukaku yang berteriak kesakitan, tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memegangi sisa dari lengan kanannya yang ku potong tadi. Aku berjalan kearahnya, ku tebarkan hawa KI untuk semakin menurunkan mental Shukaku. Pedang yang tadinya usang kini terpenuhi oleh noda darah tertenteng di tanganku menambahkan kesan horor.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Shukaku beringsut mundur, mana mulut sombongmu tadi. Lihatlah kau sekarang layaknya seperti tikus yang hendak dimangsa. Aku semakin mendekat kearahnya dan dia semakin beringsut mundur.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Shukaku mengangkat tangan kirinya, energi ying yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkumpul. Aku tak akan membiarkannya dengan gerakan cepat aku sudah berada di belakang tubuh Shukaku. Aku segera mengayunkan pedanku pada tangan kiri Shukaku.

Crass!

"Arghh."

Satu tangan Shukaku berhasil ku potong lagi. Tak ada rasa kasihan dariku, dia memang pantas mendapatkan itu.

"Seharusnya kau sadar akan batas kemampuanmu."

Aku mengacungkan pedangku ke leher Shukaku yang saat ini jatuh tengkurap.

"A-ampuni aku."

Aku mendengus, ampuni dia bilang? Kalau pun aku membiarkan dia hidup, pasti yang ada dia semakin bertambah sengsara lebih baik aku mengakhiri apa yang telah ku mulai.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengampunimu."

Ya, setidaknya kau akan tenang jika sudah mati. Aku mengangkat pedangku dan siap menebaskannya pada leher Shukaku. Ku ayunkan pedangku pada leher Shukaku, namun saat tinggal beberapa senti aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Aku segera menoleh dan yang ku lihat adalah seseorang yang memakai pakaian berjubah hitam tengah menunduk dan siap memberikan pukulan padaku. Sial aku tak dapat menghindar.

Buagh!

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

Lagi-lagi saya memotong cerita pas di tengah-tengah. Hahaha... Maafkan saya tapi, memang udah mentok sampai disitu saja. Pendek? Iya saya tau itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi idenya cuma segitu saja. Maaf jika upnya lama, itu di karenakan saya yang sudah mulai gak mood untuk menulis lagi dan juga fict kesukaan saya jarang up membuat saya semakin malas mampir ke fanfiction. Tapi tenang saja saya tetap akan menamatkan dua fict yang telah saya buat. Oh ya ini pin BBM saya 580D5A63 kali aja ada yang mau invite *ceritanyapromonih*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfoll fict saya ini. Review dan saran sangat membantu untuk saya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Mungkin dari chap ini saya akan sedikit merubah cara penulisan saya. Saya juga akan mempercepat alur cerita, karena saya ingin segera menamatkan fict ini dan fokus ke fict yang satunya lagi.

Disclaimer: Bukan aku pemilik dari dua anime ini.

Genre: Adventure and hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Jika tidak suka, tekan tombol back!

•

•

Aku mengangkat pedang siap dalam posisi menebas Shukaku yang jatuh tengkurap. Pedang terayun, hanya tinggal hitungan senti saja untuk mencapai leher Shukaku. Apa ini? Aku menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ku lihat seseorang tengah menunduk di depanku dalam posisi siap memukul. Sial, aku tak bisa menghindarinya!

Bugh!

"Urgh!"

Brakk!

Ugh, benar-benar pukulan yang menyakitkan, perutku terasa ingin remuk. Aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku, menatap kedepan ternyata aku cukup jauh juga terseret. Siapa dia? Aku memperhatikan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia terlalu tertutup, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubahnya. Tapi siapapun dia, dia pasti bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia bisa menembus kekkai yang telah ku buat, seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menembus kekkai buatan ini bahkan sihirpun tak akan mempan pada kekkai ini.

Swush~ Tap!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku melirik melihat Tengu yang muncul di sebelahku. "Hn." Jawabku singkat. Kembali aku memperhatikan sosok berjubah hitam. "Siapa dia?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tengu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi siapa pun dia, dia terlihat berbahaya."

Heh, aku juga tau itu gagak tua!

"Apa kau datang untuk membantuku?" Ucap Shukaku sambil melihat sosok berjubah, ekspresi Shukaku terlihat lega. "Ku kira tadinya kau tak akan datang."

Sosok berjubah mengangguk pelan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Shukaku.

Sebuah tombak tercipta di tangan sosok berjubah itu. Itu... Bukankah itu tombak cahaya. Apa dia seorang malaikat? Tidak, dia bukan malaikat tapi, malaikat jatuh.

"Aku datang untuk mempercepat kematianmu."

Jlebb!

"Arghh!"

Dia membunuh Shukaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?. Aku kira sosok itu datang untuk membantu Shukaku tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya itu melebur lalu menghilang diterpa angin setelah mencabut nyawa Shukaku.

"Dasar mahluk bodoh." Malaikat jatuh itu bergumam pelan.

"Malaikat jatuh." Ucap Tengu. "Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Itu juga menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini gagak tua. Tak mungkin bukan malaikat jatuh itu hanya kebetulan lewat. Malaikat jatuh menoleh kearah kami berdua.

"Youkai dan Iblis." Ucap malaikat jatuh. "Sungguh menggelikan."

Err, apanya yang menggelikan? Kurasa tak ada yang aneh dengan kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malaikat jatuh!" Ucap Tengu, hawa intimidasi jelas ditunjukan pada si malaikat jatuh.

"Tidak ada." Balas malaikat jatuh datar. "Aku hanya sedikit merasa tertarik setelah menonton pertarungan tadi." Dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, namun aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Dan aku..." Dia menjeda ucapannya.

Slash!

A-apa! Ce-cepat sekali dia bergerak. Aku bahkan tak melihatnya dan dia tiba-tiba sudah ada diantara aku dan Tengu.

"... Ingin mencoba melawannya!"

•

•

•

•

Cao Cao menatap kekkai berwarna merah yang dibuat oleh Naruto tadi. **True Longius** masih setia menempel di pundaknya, sesekali umpatan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar Naruto! Kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa melihat pertarungannya!" Umpat Cao Cao sambil menatap kekkai merah yang menutupi arena pertarungan Naruto melawan Shukaku. Ia sangat ingin menonton pertarungan Naruto, tapi gara-gara kekkai merah sialan itu niatnya harus pupus begitu saja. "Apa dia memang sengaja membuat kekkai itu agar aku tak bisa melihatnya bertarung?"

"Ada masalah." Ucap Georg yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Cao Cao.

"Apa lagi?" Ucap Cao Cao agak kesal, moodnya lagi buruk sekarang malah ditambah lagi.

"Ada yang menerobos dimensi buatanku ini."

Cao Cao sedikit terkejut dengan laporan yang disampaikan oleh Georg, sulit untuk menembus dimensi buatan Georg, kalaupun bisa menembusnya pasti hanya mahluk yang memiliki kemampuan hebat. "Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Sudah." Georg melihat kekkai merah buatan Naruto. "Dia berada di dalam sana. Di dalam kekkai buatan Naruto."

"Begitu ya..." Cao Cao menepukkan tongkatnya di pundaknya. "Ini akan menarik, sayangnya kita tak bisa melihat pertarungannya." Cao Cao menarik napas panjang. "Kenapa ada kekkai sialan itu!" Cao Cao mencak-mencak tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kekkai buatan Naruto dengan tongkat **True Longiuns**.

Georg menepuk pelan wajahnya. "Astaga, kenapa aku punya pemimpin seperti ini." Gumam Georg pelan. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap George serius.

"Tak ada." Jawab Cao Cao singkat. "Kekkai yang dibuat Naruto begitu kuat dan susah untuk menembusnya, kita hanya bisa menunggu pertarungan selesai."

Georg mengangguk mengerti, memang sulit untuk bisa menembus kekkai buatan Naruto, apalagi kekkai itu dilapisi anti sihir. Sempat tadi ia mencoba untuk menembus kekkai buatan Naruto itu tapi, semua usahanya gagal.

"Semoga saja dia bisa mengatasinya."

•

•

•

•

Sring!

Buagh!

Huh, untung saja aku sempat menghindar sebelum pukulan itu terkena wajahku. Tapi sepertinya nasib Tengu tak seberuntung sepertiku. Dia terkena tendangan malaikat jatuh itu dan tubuhnya terlempar menabrak bangunan. Si malaikat jatuh melihat kearah ku. Aku segera memposisikan tubuhku siaga, dia bukanlah musuh sembarangan. Bahaya!

Srakk!

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku saat merasakan sinyal bahaya dari belakang dan benar saja sebuah pukulan melewati atas kepalaku. Ku putar tubuhku dengan pedang siap menebas si malaikat jatuh.

Slash~

Ck, dia cepat sekali bergerak, tebasan pedangku hanya mengenai udara kosong saja. Sekarang di mana d-

Buagh!

Brakk!

Ugh, punggungku terasa ingin patah tendangannya benar-benar kuat. Aku segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhku. Mataku melebar saat melihat malaikat jatuh sudah berdiri di depanku dengan pukulan yang siap di arahkan padaku. Dia cepat tapi, aku lebih cepat!

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu."

A-apa! Bagaimana dia bisa berada di belakangku, aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang. Sekilas aku melihat senyum meremehkan dari malaikat jatuh itu.

"Aku sudah mempelajari jurusmu ini." Ucap malaikat jatuh meremehkan.

Buagh!

Brukk!

Ugh, lagi-lagi aku terkena pukulannya. Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirku. Argg! Pipiku terasa sangat nyeri.

"Kau memang cepat." Ucap malaikat jatuh. "Tapi jurusmu memiliki kelemahan. Kau menggunakan pisau aneh itu sebagai media perpindahanmu." Dia menunjuk kunai cabang tigaku. "Setiap kau berpindah tempat, aku dapat merasakan energi dalam pisau anehmu itu meningkat sebelum kau muncul. Memang sulit untuk merasakannya tapi, itu bukan hal sulit untukku."

Heh, pintar juga dia. Dia mengetahui titik lemah dari Hiraishinku, sepertinya percuma melawannya dengan Hiraishin jika dia sudah mengetahui kelemahan jutsuku ini.

" **Sharingan."**

Gumamku pelan dan dalam sekejap mataku sudah menjadi sharingan bertomoe tiga di sebelah kanan dan sharinnegan di sebelah kiri. Kali ini aku tidak boleh gegabah, musuh yang kuhadapi mungkin saja sekelas Kage.

"Mata yang bagus." Ucap malaikat jatuh. "Tapi, sehebat apakah mata itu." Malaikat jatuh menghilang dari tempatnya.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda, mata sharingan berputar pelan mengantisipasi serangan yang akan datang. Baru kali ini Aku merasa sangat serius dalam bertarung semenjak aku tiba di dunia ini.

Aku bisa melihat gerakannya!

Tap!

Aku menangkap pukulan malaikat jatuh dengan tangan kiriku. Ku tusukkan pedang yang semenjak tadi masih ku pegang di tangan kananku pada perut malaikat jatuh.

Trankk!

Sial! Dia masih bisa menangkis seranganku dengan pedang cahaya yang tercipta di tangan kirinya. Aku meloncat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan malaikat jatuh.

"Hebat juga kau." Ucap malaikat jatuh.

Sring!

Sebuah tombak cahaya tercipta di tangan kanannya, bukan tombak tapi lebih mirip disebut trisula cahaya.

Trankk!

Aku menangkis trisula cahaya dengan pedangku. Ugh, aku merasakan hawa panas mulai masuk dalam tubuhku. Sial, elemen cahaya sangat berpengaruh pada iblis.

Malaikat jatuh menyabetkan pedang cahaya pada leherku. Aku segera mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari fuin penyimpanan.

Trankk!

Aku menangkis pedang cahaya dengan kunai cabang tigaku. Wajah saling berhadapan, dua senjata beda jenis saling beradu. Kini aku dapat melihat rupa dari malaikat jatuh ini, dia adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas, memiliki sorot mata tajam seperti mata burung elang.

Urgh! Sialan pedang dan tombak cahayanya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa wajahku melepuh, aku harus segera menjauhkannya.

"Jangan melupakanku!"

Slash! Brakk!

Aku meloncat kebelakang saat Tengu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengayunkan pedang diantara aku dan malaikat jatuh. Malaikat jatuh juga melompat kebelakang. Kini posisi kami saling berhadapan dengan Tengu yang berada di tengah.

Swush.. Trankk!

Dasar gegabah! Aku segera melesat membantu Tengu yang sudah mulai bertarung dengan malaikat jatuh.

Syut..

Aku melemparkan kunai cabang tigaku pada malaikat jatuh.

Ctang!

Dia menangkis kunai cabang tigaku dengan pedang cahayanya, membuat kunai cabang tigaku terlempar keatas tubuhnya. Ini sempurna.

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

Aku muncul tepat diatas kepala malaikat jatuh, aku memegang pedang pemberian Tengu dengan kedua tanganku dan siap dalam posisi siap menusuk kepala malaikat jatuh. Ku tangkap kunai cabang tigaku dengan mulutku. Matilah!

"Aku tahu itu!"

Trankk!

Sial! Dia berhasil menahan seranganku dengan pedang cahayanya. Aku menjejak pedang cahayanya dan melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak aman. Sepertinya percuma saja.

 **"Kage bunshin no jutsu."**

Bofts.. Bofts...

Aku menciptakan dua bunshin. "Kau kumpulkan energi alam. Sedangkan kau cari kelemahan malaikat jatuh itu." Perintahku pada dua bunshinku.

Dua bunshin lalu menyebar, satu menjahui arena pertarungan sedangkan yang satu lagi menyerang malaikat jatuh. Bunshin keduaku melemparkan kunai disela larinya menuju malaikat jatuh.

Trank!

Malaikat jatuh menangkis kunai bunshinku. Dia lalu juga merangsek mendekati bunshinku. Dia menyabetkan pedang cahaya pada bunshinku, namun berhasil dihindari bunshinku dengan cara memiringkan badannya. Bunshinku lalu menusukan kunai pada perut malaikat jatuh.

Slash!

Tapi sebelum kunai bunshinku mengenai perutnya, malaikat jatuh menghilang. Dia benar-benar cepat.

Srakk!

Malaikat jatuh muncul tepat di belakang tubuh bunshinku dan mengayunkan pedang cahaya pada bunshinku. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi akhir dari bunshinku.

Crass! Bofts!

Bunshinku langsung menghilang setelah menerima serangan malaikat jatuh. Memori bunshin mulai masuk dalam otakku. Ugh, elemen cahaya benar-benar menyakitkan, inilah yang ku benci dari Kage bunshin apa yang sudah dirasakan oleh bunshin akan membekas di memoriku.

Swush..

Apa itu? Tengu muncul dari bekas asap bunshinku dan memberikan tendangan pada malaikat jatuh.

Bugh!

Malaikat jatuh menahan tendangan Tengu, dia lalu memegang kaki Tengu dan melemparkan Tengu jauh.

Swush!

Tengu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya. Dia lalu segera kembali terbang menyerang malaikat jatuh, pedang yang berada di tangannya sudah dialiri energi senjutsu penuh. Jarak Tengu dengan malaikat jatuh semakin dekat.

Sementara itu malaikat jatuh hanya menatap datar akan serangan Tengu. Dia lalu mengangkat trisula cahayanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Srakk!

A-apa! Enam pasang sayap? Malaikat jatuh itu mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap dari punggungnya. Dia lalu juga melesat menyerang Tengu. Jarak semakin dekat.

"Hyeahh!" Teriak Tengu.

Trankk!

Senjata mereka saling beradu dan...

Bwoshh!

Ledakan energi besar tercipta saat pedang Tengu dan trisula cahaya salin beradu. Udara terasa bergetar bahkan angin yang diciptakan dari ledakan energi sampai ketempatku berdiri saat ini.

Mata sharingan berputar pelan, merekam setiap gerak gerik malaikat jatuh dan mencari titik kelemahnya.

Mata Tengu melebar dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya termpar jauh saat terkena ledakan energi dari trisula cahaya malaikat jatuh.

Boom!

Tubuh Tengu jatuh ketanah dan menyebabkan ledakan cukup besar hingga menciptakan kawah kecil, asap mengepul ditempat jatuhnya Tengu.

"Dasar lemah." Ucap malaikat jatuh datar.

Setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah Tengu yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau bukanlah tandinganku." Malaikat jatuh lalu melihat kearahku. "Sekarang giliranmu." Malaikat jatuh lalu terbang ke arahku.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak, sepertinya bunshinku sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Bwosh!

Energi alam dalam jumlah besar memasuki tubuhku, ini lebih besar dari biasanya saat aku masih di dunia shinobi mungkin karena saat ini aku sudah menjadi iblis jadi tubuhku dapat menampung energi alam dalam jumlah yang besar. Aku segera membuka mataku dan ku angkat pedangku untuk menangkis serangan malaikat jatuh.

Trankk!

Aku memberikan energi lebih pada dorongan pedangku. Malaikat jatuh mengayunkan pedang cahaya ke kepalaku. Aku segera menghindari serangan malaikat jatuh itu.

Crass!

Ugh! Sial, pedang cahaya itu menggores dadaku. Rasanya sangat panas tapi, aku tak memperdulikan rasa panas ini. Malaikat jatuh terbang di atasku.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Ucap malaikat jatuh bertanya. "Apakah sakit? Tentu saja sakit untuk seorang iblis." Tanya sendiri dijawab sendiri. "Aku punya penawaran untukmu." Malaikat jatuh menghilangkan trisula dan pedang cahayanya, apa dia sudah tidak mau bertarung lagi?

"Bergabunglah dengan organisasi kami." Ucap malaikat jatuh.

Organisasi apalagi sekarang?

"Organisasi? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanyaku.

"Khaos Brigade itu lah organisasi kami. Tujuanku kesini sebenarnya hanya untuk merekrutmu masuk dalam organisasi kami. Kami membutuhkan mahluk kuat dari berbagai ras untuk mencapai tujuan kami dan kau salah satunya." Malaikat jatuh menatapku datar. "Aku sudah mengawasimu dalam beberapa hari ini. Iblis yang mampu mengalahkan Tengu juga mengalahkan seorang pengguna longiuns Annhiliton Maker yang sudah masuk balance breaker, untuk ukuran iblis reingkarnasi kau bisa dikatakan sangat kuat dan aku juga memperhatikanmu saat berlatih. Selama kita bertarung tadi kau belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu, kau bahkan belum mengeluarkan jurus yang baru kau pelajari, tapi kau mampu mengimbangi tempo permainanku."

Jadi, selama aku berada di Kyoto aku sudah diawasi dan aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku terlalu lengah dan ceroboh, mulai sekarang aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

"Apa tujuan organisasimu?" Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui tujuan organisasinya.

"Tujuan kami..." Malaikat jatuh menjeda ucapannya.

"...menciptakan Great War ke-3."

•

•

•

•

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap sosok yang sedang memperhatikan percakapan antara Naruto dan malaikat jatuh. "Dia malah membocorkan rencana kita."

"Dia memang seperti itu." Ucap pria yang berdiri disebelah sosok tadi. "Selalu bicara blak blakan."

"Kalian para malaikat jatuh memang besar mulut." Ucap sosok tadi.

"Jaga mulutmu Lucifer." Ucap sosok pria yang ternyata seorang malaikat jatuh, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan perkataan sosok bernama Lucifer tadi.

"Kau tidak suka dikatai seperti itu?" Ucap Lucifer mengejek.

"Kau!" Pria malaikat jatuh tadi menatap tajam Lucifer.

Hawa diantara mereka mulai memberat, karena mereka saling melemparkan KI.

"Hentikan sikap kalian." Suara seorang perempuan mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Ophis." Ucap Lucifer saat melihat sosok perempuan bertubuh loli yang baru muncul dari robekan dimensi.

"Hn." Gadis bernama Ophis melangkah kedepan dan berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini." Tanya Lucifer.

Ophis melihat Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan malaikat jatuh. "Hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Ophis singkat.

Lucifer mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memastikan?" Tanya Lucifer. "Memastikan apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ophis. Ophis beralih menatap pria malaikat jatuh di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu Kokabiel?"

Pria malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel itu menyeringai. "Semua berjalan lancar." Ucap Kokabiel. "Tapi akan lebih lancar jika dia tidak ada." Lanjut Kokabiel sambil melihat Naruto.

"Hn. Kau tenang saja, aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk mengatasinya dan orang yang akan ku utus pasti tidak akan menolak." Ucap Ophis.

"Kau akan mengutus _dia_?" Tanya Lucifer.

"Ya. Kita harus segera mempercepat rencana kita." Ophis kembali melihat Naruto dan malaikat jatuh. "Sepertinya Arakiel gagal membujuknya. Kalian berdua jemput Arakiel, kita kembali kemarkas." Perintah Ophis.

"Ck." Lucifer berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, ayo jemput si gagak itu." Ucap Lucifer.

"Maksudmu Tengu?" Tanya Kokabiel.

Ctak!

Prempatan muncul di dahi Lucifer. "Tentu saja Arakiel! Buat apa kita membawa Tengu." Ucap Lucifer kesal.

"Kau bilang tadi gagak dan Tengu adalah gagak." Ucap Kokabiel datar.

"Ah! Sudahlah." Ucap Lucifer semakin kesal. "Lebih baik kita segera menjemput Arakiel." Lucifer lalu membuat lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya.

Kokabiel juga ikut membuat sihir teleportasi. Dalam sekejap mereka berdua hilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Ophis menatap datar kepergian Lucifer dan Kokabiel. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya pada udara kosong.

Srakk!

Sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta di depan Ophis. Sebelum masuk dalam robekan dimensi Ophis menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya Ophis melihat kearah Naruto. Cukup lama Ophis melihat Naruto sebelum akhirnya masuk dalam robekan dimensi.

"Dia sudah disini." Ucap Ophis sebelum masuk kedalam robekan dimensi. Tubuh Ophis mulai tertelan kedalam robekan dimensi. "Orang yang diramalkan akan membawa kehancuran." Robekan dimensi menghilang bersama Ophis.

•

•

•

•

Aku terdiam. Great war, sebuah perang besar antara tiga kubu mahluk akhirat yang tentunya akan sangat mempengaruhi semua dunia. Apa mereka sudah gila! Membuat Great War pecah lagi sama saja mendatangkan hari kiamat. Tapi, kenapa juga aku harus perduli. Ini perang mereka, selama mereka tak menggangguku, aku tidak akan ikut campur.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya malaikat jatuh. "Apa kau mau bergabung?"

Bergabung? Hm, maaf saja sepertinya aku tidak tertarik. Aku lebih suka menjadi pihak netral, tapi mungkin akan menarik jika aku bergabung. Tidak, aku tidak tertarik.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" Ucapku.

"Tak ada jalan lain." Ucap Malaikat jatuh.

"Kau harus mati!"

Ratusan tombak cahaya tercipta diatas langit, tempat ini menjadi terang karena banyaknya tombak cahaya di langit. Sial! Udara disini menjadi begitu ada celah lagi untuk menghindari serangan tombak cahaya itu. Aku melirik kearah Tengu yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Jika seperti itu dia bisa mati terkena tombak cahaya.

"Hyeahh!"

Tombak cahaya mulai melesat kebawah. Sial! Aku segera berlari kearah tempat Tengu. Aku berdiri di depan tubuh Tengu, tak ada jalan lain.

 **"Susano'o."**

Blarr... Blarr... Boom!

Krak!

Susano'o ku mulai retak, sepertinya susano'o ku juga lemah dengan elemen cahaya. Aku memperkuat susano'o ku dengan energi demonicku, retakan susano'o mulai meregenerasi lagi. Tombak cahaya ini seperti tidak ada habisnya.

Blarr... Blarr... Blarr...

Krakk... Krakk...

Retakan kembali tercipta di susano'o ku, jika di biarkan seperti ini terus menerus susano'o bisa hancur. Aku semakin menambahkan chakra ke mataku. Susano'o mulai terselimuti armor raja Tengu dari bawah dan terus merambat keatas sampai membentuk sosok susano'o sempurna dalam versi besar. Aku juga menambahkan energi senjutsu dalam armor susano'o.

Boom!

Tanah terasa bergetar saat rentetan tombak cahaya menghujani permukaan tanah. Hujan tombak cayahaya berhenti. Aku mendongak dan melihat kepala susano'o yang kini tinggal separuh.

"Hebat, sangat hebat. Kau mampu bertahan dari seranganku." Ucap malaikat jatuh, senyum seringai terpatri diwajahnya. "Tapi..."

Tombak cahaya kembali tercipta di udara, tak banyak seperti tadi, dia hanya menciptakan satu tombak cahaya. Tapi, walaupun cuma satu ukuran tombak cahaya itu sangat besar. Efek serangannya juga pasti akan lebih besar.

"...apa kau bisa bertahan dari in-"

"Arakiel, hentikan."

Dua sosok asing datang menghentikan aksi malaikat jatuh. Siapa lagi mereka? Kenapa mereka juga bisa menembus kekkaiku?

"Kokabiel, Lucifer. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Ophis menyuruhmu mundur dan kembali ke markas."

"Ck, padahal aku belum selesai."

"Kau." Malaikat jatuh menunjukku. "Kita akan bertemu lagi dan perkenalkan namaku Arakiel."

Jadi namanya Arakiel, akan ku ingat nama itu. Arakiel dan kedua rekannya lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Aku menghilangkan susano'o.

"Ugh."

Aku menunduk dan melihat Tengu yang mulai tersadar. Dia lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Dimana dia?" Ucap Tengu sambil menatap sekitarnya.

"Dia sudah pergi." Ucapku.

Krakk! Pyarr!

Kekkai buatanku retak dan kemudian hancur. Asap masih mengepul bekas dari tombak cahaya tadi. Aku berjalan keluar dari bekas tempatku bertarung.

"Sepertinya perang sudah berhenti." Ucap Tengu yang kini tengah berjalan di sebelahku. "Aku akan ke istana." Tengu lalu terbang menuju istana.

Aku menatap sekitarku, malam yang mencekam telah berakhir. Perang sudah selesai.

Brukk!

Tubuhku hampir rubuh saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menabrakku. Dadaku juga terasa nyeri karena tertekan. Aku menunduk dan melihat surai merah muda yang menempel di dadaku. Dasar, aku tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukkan Moka.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-"

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Mo-"

"Dadamu berdarah!"

"He- Aw!" Aku meringis saat Moka menekan luka di dadaku.

"Ini harus segera diobati!"

Moka menarikku, mau di bawa kemana aku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, hal itu juga membuat Moka berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kita harus seg-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Potongku cepat sebelum Moka menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ulangku, senyum mengembang di wajahku.

Klang!

Aku menjatuhkan pedang yang sedari tadi ku genggam. Ku rengkuh tubuh Moka dalam pelukkanku. Rasa hangat menjalar dalam tubuhku, rasa yang sangat ku rindukan. Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati rasa hangat ini.

"Tapi lukamu."

"Ssttt, sudahlah." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. "Jangan pernah bertindak seperti tadi. Kau tau, tadi aku sangat takut kehilanganmu."

Aku merasakan tubuh Moka menegang dan pelukkannya semakin dia eratkan.

"Kau juga, jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu."

Senyum kian melebar di wajahku, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajah Moka. Kurapikan rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan. "Aku tidak meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucapku.

Moka tersenyum lebar, semburat merah muda terlihat di pipi putihnya. Heh, aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata Moka sangat cantik. Moka mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku, aku menatap wajah Moka yang tengah tersenyum manis. Apa yang akan dia lak-

Cup.

•

•

•

•

"Perang telah selesai dan sang pahlawan mendapat ciuman." Ucap Cao Cao yang kini tengah melihat adegan ciuman antara Naruto dan Moka. "Georg, waktunya kita pergi."

Georg mengangguk dan dalam sekejap semua tempat berubah. "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak."

"Yah, aku tau itu." Ucap Cao Cao. "Kita harus segera bertambah kuat untuk menghadapi perang yang akan datang."

"Kau juga menyadarinya bukan?"

Cao Cao melihat Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan Moka. "Ya, dan akan lebih baik jika sang pemegang kunci berada dalam pihak kita."

Asap tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelimuti mereka berdua dan kemudian menghilang.

•

•

 **TBC**

•

•

Chap10 up! Semoga ini cukup memuaskan bagi reader. Semakin kesini cerita ini semakin absurd dan berantakan. Saya tidak mampu mempertahan sudut pandang dari Naruto saja, karena ternyata sulit akhirnya saya membuat seperti ini.

Dan untuk NJH mungkin akan up pertengahan bulan 5 setelah saya kembali ke kota saya, mengingat saya sedang berada di luar kota jadi jarang buka FFN. Kebanyakan waktu saya habiskan untuk nongkrong sama teman baru dari pada menulis.

Yah, hanya ini saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Terima kasih atas review, fav, fol dan juga pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya ini. Maaf tidak membalas review kalian.

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ Maaf sebelumnya karena saya telah menelantarkan fict ini. Bukannya saya sibuk atau apa, saya hanya malas menulis saja. Alasannya? Mungkin karena semua author favorit saya sudah jarang nulis dan hiatus sehingga membuat saya sedikit malas untuk mampir di fanfiction. Sebenarnya banyak waktu luang saya yang bisa saya gunakan untuk menulis, tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi 'saya malas' dan pula saya baru bisa buka akun ini kembali karena saya lupa kata sandinya. Saya bahkan harus membaca fict ini dari awal lagi karena saya sendiri juga lupa alur ceritanya, begitupun dengan fict NJH. Saya bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama empat hari untuk menyelesaikan membaca kedua fict saya ini dan juga harus memahami setiap alur cerita yang telah saya buat. Saya sendiri binggung harus memulai dari mana lagi, semua folder di dokumen yang kusimpan diFFN juga sudah hilang semua karena sudah melebihi tiga bulan. Dan pada akhirnya saya harus memulainya dari awal lagi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf telah menelantarkan fict ini dan membuat pembaca menunggu lama. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang pastinya tak sempurna. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Adventure and Hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

Warning: mungkin aneh, mungkin gaje, alur melenceng jauh, penulisan berubah 180° dan mungkin sudah tak menarik.

Bacalah dulu, jika tidak suka silahkan komentar.

Enjoy it.

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Bukannya tadi aku bersama Moka?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Apa? Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

"Hihihi.. Jangan bingung seperti itu."

Hei! Ini tidak lucu! Tunjukkan dirimu.

"Ahahaha... maaf-maaf, aku terlalu senang sampai lupa menampakkan wujudku."

Dasar bod-, tunggu dulu. Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, kita sudah menyatu."

Menyatu? Apa maksudmu?

"Begini, emm... harus mulai dari mana ya?"

Bisakah kau menunjukkan wujudmu terlebih dahulu.

"Hehehe... aku lupa."

Sring!

Aku menutup mataku saat cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan memenuhi tempat ini. Setelah cahaya tadi meredup kini terlihat seorang gadis berambut putih panjang, memiliki mata berwarna emas dan berpupil vertikal. Sepuluh ekor berwarna putih melambai pelan di belakang tubuhnya. Senyum lebar menempel di wajah cantiknya. Heh, dia memang cantik.

"Aku tau kalau aku ini memang cantik."

Dia tersenyum lebar kearahku. Dia berjalan mengelilingi tubuhku. Dia berhenti tepat di depan wajahku dan menyondongkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tau kah kau, kau membuatku risih.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Dan bisakah kau tidak membaca pikiranku terus menerus.

"Huh, kan sudah kubilang kalau kita ini sudah menyatu."

"Apa maksudmu kita sudah menyatu?"

"Ah! Akhirnya kau bicara juga!"

Dia bertepuk tangan senang. Apa hal sekecil itu bisa membuatmu senang?

"Tidak-tidak, itu bukan hal kecil. Kau tau, tersegel selama puluhan tahun sendirian tanpa ada teman bisa membuatku gila dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah puluhan tahun akhirnya ada seseorang untuk aku ajak bicara."

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ini luar biasa tau!"

Lanjutnya dengan semangat.

"Kau bilang kau tersegel? Lalu kenapa kau berada disini dan juga dimana ini?"

"Ini berada di alam bawah sadarmu."

Bukannya alam bawah sadarku berwarna hitam?

"Aku benci warna itu makanya aku merubahnya menjadi putih saja."

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca isi pikiranku terus menerus."

"Kau ini bebal ya, kan sudah ku bilang kalau kita ini sudah menyatu."

"Kau terus berkata kalau kita ini menyatu, sebenarnya kau ini mahluk apa?"

Dia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Aku seorang Youkai!" Ucapnya semangat.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin seorang Youkai bisa sampai di alam bawah sadarku?"

"Emm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Dia tampak berpikir. Kalau kulihat-lihat dia imut juga apa lagi ditambah dengan ekornya itu.

"Hei, apa kau mulai tertarik padaku Na-ru-to-kyun~"

Apa-apaan wajah genitmu itu.

"Bisakah kita bahas topik tadi."

"Oke oke, jangan kaku gitu. Aku kan hanya bercanda saja."

Kau menghabiskan waktuku saja.

"Mou... kau sama sekali tidak seru!"

Dia menggembungkan pipi tembemnya. Dia terlalu berlebihan dalam berekspresi.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dirimu yang berekspresi datar seperti itu."

Astaga dia mulai menyebalkan. Dia sama sekali tak memberiku privasi untuk berpikir.

"Ck, kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari perkenalan terlebih dahulu."

Bukan kah kau sudah mengetahui namaku.

"Bukankah kau belum mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja belum gadis cerewet."

"Ugh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Ah sudahlah. Namaku adalah Shineju adik dari pemimpin kaum Youkai terdahulu yaitu Kyubi Nii-sama."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini."

"Emm, kau tau pedang yang Tengu tunjukkan padamu?"

Pedang? Ah iya, pedang usang sudah karatan itu bukan.

"Yap! Aku tersegel didalam pedang tersebut."

Tersegel? Pantas saja aku tidak asing dengan aksara yang berada di pedang tersebut, itu seperti aksara fuin penyegel. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah...

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersegel di dalam pedang tersebut?"

Diam.

Kenapa kau diam saja, padahal kau tadi begitu cerewet. Apa pertanyaanku terlalu sensitif untuknya?

"Hah..."

Dia menghela napas, sepertinya dia berat untuk menceritakannya. Jika tidak mau ya sudah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Oh, aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ah, begini saja biar mudah."

Dia mengayunkan tangannya kedepan dan semuanya menjadi blur. Setelah blur menghilang kini tempat yang tadinya hanya dipenuhi warna putih kini berubah menjadi sebuah istana. Tunggu! Aku merasa tidak asing dengan istana ini, bukankah ini...

"Ya, ini istana Youkai."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Shineju memandang sendu istana ilusi ini. Seperti ada sebuah kerinduan dimatanya.

"Itu Kyubi Nii-sama."

Dia menunjuk seorang remaja laki-laki berambut orange yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Langkah Kyubi terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan atau mungkin kamar yang cukup besar dan disekeliling pintu kamar tersebut terdapat aksara-aksara fuin penyegel. Apa yang berada didalamnya hingga banyak sekali fuin penyegel? Kyubi lalu mengeluarkan kuku tajam di tangan kirinya dan menggoreskannya pada telapak tangan kanannya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dia lalu menempelkan tangan kanannya yang berdarah pada pintu kamar tersebut. Aksara fuin yang tadi mengelilingi pintu bersinar lalu menghilang. Kyubi lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Dan itu aku."

Ucap Shineju pelan menunjuk seorang gadis yang terikat banyak rantai tubuhnya juga dililit oleh sebuah kertas besar dengan fuin penyegel. Kenapa... kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti itu?

 _"Kita harus segera pergi." Kyubi mengambil sebuah pedang yang berada dipunggungnya._

 _Trankk!_

 _Dia lalu menebas semua rantai yang mengekang tubuh Shineju. Kyubi juga membuka kertas penyegel yang melilit tubuh Shineju._

 _"Ni-Nii-sama." Ucap Shineju lemah._

 _"Diamlah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Kyubi berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Pandangannya lalu kembali pada Shineju yang masih duduk. "Apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"_

 _Shineju menggeleng lemah. "Semua kekuatanku terasa terserap habis oleh kertas penyegel tadi. " dia lalu mendongak menatap sang kakak yang juga masih menatapnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"_

 _Ekspresi Kyubi tiba-tiba mengeras. "Para tetua telah mengambil keputusan." Dia menjeda ucapannya dan berbalik membelakangi Shineju. "Dan keputusannya adalah mengeksekusi dirimu."_

"Bukankah kau bilang kau adik Kyubi?"

Shineju mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa kau diperlakukan seperti itu?" Ya, kenapa kau diperlakukan sekejam itu.

"Nanti kamu juga tau sendiri setelah ilusi ini selesai."

.

.

Diluar alam bawah sadar Naruto...

Moka menatap khawatir pada Naruto yang kini tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkannya pada pahanya.

"Naruto-kun bangunlah." Ucapnya benar-benar Khawatir.

Moka tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Setelah dia mencium Naruto, Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Ingin dia memanggil bantuan, tapi melihat keadaan sekitar Moka harus dikejutkan dengan perubahan tempat itu. Bagaimana tidak, tempat yang tadinya hancur luluh lantah karena pertarung besar tadi kini kembali kesemula seolah-olah tidak ada bekas pertarungan besar tadi. Hal itu juga dialami oleh hampir semua Youkai, mereka juga terkejut dan sekaligus senang, senang karena tempat mereka ternyata tidak hancur.

Swush... tap!

"Tengu-sama!" Ucap Moka terkejut dengan kedatangan Tengu yang tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Moka yang masih memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Tengu singkat. "Tapi sepertinya saat terjadi peperangan tadi, kita dipindahkan kedimensi lain oleh seseorang." Tengu lalu melihat Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "Kenapa dengannya?"

"A-aku tidak tau, Naruto-kun tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan langsung tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Moka.

Tengu hanya diam, dia lalu melirik pada pedang yang tergeletak disebelah Naruto. Dia tadi terlalu gegabah hingga menyerahkan pedang tersebut pada Naruto, padahal sebelum Kyubi wafat dulu dia sudah diamanahkan untuk menjaga pedang tersebut jangan sampai hilang. Untung saja pedang tersebut tadi tidak hilang dalam pertempuran. Tengu berniat mengambil pedang tersebut, tapi niatnya terhenti ketika pedang tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Moka kaget saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang juga ikut bersinar.

Tengu yang melihat hal tersebut malah tersenyum tipis. "Rupanya aku tidak salah." Tengu menutup matanya sejenak. "Sudah saatnya kau bebas...

Shineju-Sama."

.

.

.

.

Tap.. tap.. tap.

Langkah kaki yang terbalut oleh sepatu standart anak sekolah itu menggema dalam lorong rumah kediaman Gremory yang mewah itu. Saat dia melewati para Maid, mereka menunduk hormat.

Tap.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Tanpa ragu dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek.

Dia lalu menghampiri seseorang yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya. "Ada perlu apa Nii-sama memanggilku?"

Sirzech memutar kursinya dan menatap kedatangan adiknya. "Ah, kau sudah tiba rupanya Rias-chan." Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Melihat hal tersebut Rias juga mengikuti sang kakak. Setelah duduk di hadapan sang kakak. Rias lalu menanyakan pertanyaannya yang tadi belum dijawab kakaknya. "Sebenarnya ada perlu apa sampai Nii-sama memanggilku kemari?"

"Salahkah seorang kakak jika rindu pada adik manisnya ini?" Sirzech memasang mimik sedih untuk melengkapi akting amatirannya itu.

"Hah..." Rias menghela napasnya, bukannya dia sebal atau marah pada kakaknya ini hanya saja saat ini dia tengah banyak pikiran. Tadi waktu disekolah ada tamu yang tak diundang dan tamu itu adalah dua orang dari utusan fraksi malaikat yang tengah menjalankan misi untuk mencari pedang excalibur. Apalagi misi yang mereka lakukan berada di wilayah kekuasaannya. Oh bukan hanya itu saja yang membebani pikiran Rias, masih ada satu hal lagi yang membebaninya yaitu pion barunya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini pion barunya menghilang, Rias sudah mencari di Apatermennya tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah ruangan kosong saja.

"Hah..." Sirzech menghela napas sejenak, ia lalu memandang adiknya yang tengah melamun. "Rias-chan?"

Tersadar namanya dipanggil Rias lalu menatap sang kakak.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sirzech.

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada Nii-sama."

"Tapi kau terlihat banyak pikiran." Hanya sekali lihat Sirzech tau kalau adiknya sedang ada masalah.

Rias hanya diam, dia sedang berpikir apakah dia harus menceritakannya pada kakaknya. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika dia bercerita pada kakaknya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung dengan keberadaan pion baruku."

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech.

Rias mengangguk. "Sudah seminggu ini dia menghilang tanpa ada kabar dan saat ku datangi apartementnya dia juga tidak ada disana." Jelas Rias.

Sirzech mendengarkan keluh kesah Rias mengenai pion barunya itu. "Rias-chan." Panggil Sirzech setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Apa Naruto sering membangkang perintahmu?"

Rias menggeleng. "Dia bahkan tak pernah mau menuruti perintahku, dia seperti... membenciku." Ucapan Rias yang terakhir begitu pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sirzech.

Sirzech menutup matanya, ia nampak sedang berpikir dan mencoba memecahkan masalah adiknya ini. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya Sirzech menemukan jawabannya. "Tak ada jalan lain." Sirzech menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Rias. "Keluarkan saja dia dari anggota bidakmu."

Mata Rias membulat terkejut. "Ta- tapi.."

"Aku tau dia kuat dan kau pasti menginginkannya tetap berada dalam anggotamu agar nantinya kamu bisa menjuarai rating game." Potong Sirzech sebelum Rias menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Tapi itu percuma saja jika dia tidak mau menuruti perintahmu, dia sudah membangkang dan tak urungnya sama dengan iblis liar."

Rias hanya diam, ia memikirkan apa yang diucapkan kakaknya. Memang benar, maksud Rias mempertahankan Naruto itu karena dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dan juga kuat. Dengan adanya Naruto dalam tim Gremory, dapat dipastikan mereka -tim Rias- tidak akan mengalami hambatan yang cukup berat untuk menjuarai rating game. Apa lagi masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan pada Naruto. Padahal ia dan para bidaknya sudah mencoba bersikap baik pada Naruto, namun Naruto seperti tak mau membuka kesempatan untuk tim Rias. Dia begitu dingin dan selalu menebarkan hawa yang kurang bersahabat pada semua orang, seolah-olah dia ingin dijauhi dan dianggap tidak ada. Ah, memikirkan Naruto hanya malah menambah pusing kepala Rias.

"Mungkin yang Nii-sama katakan benar." Rias mengurut pelipisnya berharap rasa pusing dikepalanya dapat berkurang. "Sepertinya aku memang harus melepaskan Naruto, dia begitu liar dan susah untuk dijinakan." Sudah Rias putuskan, ia akan melepaskan Naruto.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Ucap Sirzech sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu selanjutnya apa yang aku harus lakukan padanya Nii-sama?"

"Seperti aturan yang telah ada, setiap iblis liar harus dimusnahkan."

"Ja-jadi aku harus membun-"

"Tidak." Potong Sirzech cepat. "Masalah itu biar aku yang mengurusnya." Sirzech tak mau adik manisnya ini dalam bahaya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang sembarangan. Dalam sekali lihat Sirzech tau, Naruto bukanlah lawannya Rias dan kelompoknya.

"Ta-tapi apa kita harus membunuhnya. Dia sudah membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Raizer waktu itu."

"Rias, kau harus tau dia melakukan itu karena ada imbalannya bukan karena keinginannya. Dan lagi pula, aturan harus tetap ditaati. Jika kita melanggar aturan hanya untuk hal seperti itu maka akan banyak iblis reingkarnasi yang membangkang." Jelas Sirzech.

"A-aku tau itu." Ucap Rias pelan.

"Bagus." Sirzech tersenyum. "Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Umm.. tidak tau?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dan Nii-san maunya ditemani oleh Rias-chan." Ucap Sirzech semangat.

Rias sweatdrop, keringat sebesar biji jagung menempel di belakang kepalanya. 'Ja-jadi aku dipanggil kesini cuma untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.'

"Nii-sama bukannya aku menolak tapi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Sirzech memasang mimik wajah sedih. "Padahal aku sudah mdmpersiapkan semuanya."

Tak tega dengan sang kakak akhirnya Rias menyerah. "Baiklah, hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Nah begitu lebih baik!" Ucap Sirzech semangat. Ia dan Rias lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sesekali terdengar tawa disela mereka berjalan semakin jauh.

Tak taukah mereka, bahwa maut telah menghampiri salah satu dari mereka?

.

.

.

.

 _"Berhenti, aku sudah tidak kuat." Ucap Shineju lemah, kini dia digendong oleh Kyubi._

 _"Bertahanlah, kita harus cepat keluar dari dunia Youkai ini sebelum mereka menangkap kita." Ucap Kyubi disela larinya sambil menggendong Shineju di punggungnya._

 _Shineju memandang rambut orange sang kakak, ia menarik napas pelan. "Mungkin memang lebih baik aku mati dari pada membahayakan kaum Youkai."_

 _"Apa yang kau ucapkan itu HAH!" Bentak Kyubi. "Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang saat ini aku miliki! Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu!"_

 _"Tapi mereka benar, dengan kekuatanku yang tak terkendali ini, aku hanyalah ancaman bagi kaumku sendiri. Aku... aku tak ingin jatuh korban lagi gara-gara kesalahanku ini." Shineju menatap pundak kakaknya sendu. "Kaa-san meninggal gara-gara melahirkanku. Tou-san meninggal gara-gara aku yang lepas kendali dan menyerangnya. Lalu-"_

 _"Cukup!" Potong Kyubi cepat. "Itu bukan salahmu, lagi pula itu juga bukan ke inginanmu."_

 _"Tapi tetap saja akulah yang telah membuat mereka meninggal!"_

 _Swush~ tap!_

 _Kyubi menghentikan larinya saat tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalannya. Mata merah vertikalnya menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Tengu, apa kau kesini untuk menghalangi aku pergi." Kyubi lalu menurunkan Shineju dari gendongan, ia mengambil pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya. "Jika iya, maaf saja aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu."_

 _"Tidak, aku kesini bukan bermaksud untuk menghalangimu." Tengu berjalan mendekati Kyubi. "Aku kesini untuk membantumu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Kau-"_

 _"Kita adalah sahabat dan sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu."_

 _Kyubi terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau mem-"_

 _"Arkh!"_

 _Ucapan Kyubi terpotong saat ia mendengar teriakan Shineju. Dapat ia lihat tubuh Shineju yang tengah mengeliat diatas tanah disertai aura berwarna putih yang mulai memasuki tubuh Shineju._

 _"Gawat!" Ucap Kyubi. Ia lalu menghampiri Shineju._

 _"Jangan mandekat!" Ucap Shineju memperingati kakaknya. Dua ekor berwarna putih mulai keluar dari belakang tubuh Shineju. "Arkhh! Seharusnya aku tetap berada dalam segel itu." Racau Shineju sambil menahan rasa sakit._

 _"Aku dapat merasakan ada beberapa kelompok Youkai sedang menuju kemari." Ucap Tengu pada Kyubi._

 _"Sial!" Umpat Kyubi. "Bertahanlah Shineju!"_

 _"A-aku sudah tidak ku- arkhh!" Kini muncul lagi empat ekor dari belakang tubuh Shineju, sekarang jumlah ekor yang sudah muncul ada enam. "Ka-kalian cepatlah menjauh! A-aku sudah tidak mampu mengontrolnya lagi." Satu ekor kembali muncul dibelakang tubuh Shineju._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Tengu yang melihat Shineju semakin tidak terkontrol._

 _Swush! Boom!_

 _Tubuh Kyubi dan Tengu terlempar cukup jauh saat ledakan energi yang begitu besar keluar dari tubuh Shineju, asap menutupi tempat Shineju._

 _"Groar!" Terdengar auman yang begitu keras berasal dari tempat Shineju. Setelah asap menghilang kini terlihatlah Rubah putih raksasa dengan sepuluh ekor yang melambai ganas di belakang tubuhnya._

 _"Sial! Dia lepas kendali lagi!" Umpat Kyubi yang melihat adiknya sudah masuk dalam mode Youkainya. "Tak ada cara lain." Kyubi menutup matanya, tiba-tiba aura berwarna merah keluar dari tubuhnya, aura itu semakin meluap-luap dan dalam hitungan detik ledakan energi terjadi dengan Kyubi sebagai pusatnya._

 _"Groarr!" Muncullah sosok Kyubi dalam mode Youkainya yang berbentuk rubah berwarna orange gelap dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai ganas dibelakang tubuhnya._

Tunggu dulu, kenapa wujudnya sangat mirip dengan Kurama? Dan, namanya juga sama yaitu Kyubi?

"Apa maksudmu sama?"

"Dulu aku pernah punya teman seperti kakakmu itu."

Aku jadi rindu pada bola bulu itu.

"Hmm, dia pasti teman yang sangat berarti bagimu sampai kau benar-benar merindukannya."

"Ya, dia sangat berarti bagiku. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku."

"Lalu sekarang dia berada dimana?"

Diam.

Aku hanya diam, bahkan pikiranku pun diam.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja!"

"Lupakan itu."

Ucapku singkat, aku lalu kembali melihat gambaran ingatan Shineju.

"Huh! Kau tak asik!"

 _ **"Tengu, kau pergilah dari sini. Disini sangat berbahaya bagimu."**_ _Ucap Kyubi dalam mode Youkainya._

 _"Tidak, aku tetap akan disini. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Tengu tegas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap gagaknya dan terbang disisi kepala rubah Kyubi._

 _ **"Dia bukan lawanmu jika sudah lepas kendali."**_ _Ucap Kyubi memperingati Tengu._

 _"Dia juga bukan lawanmu saat dia dalam kondisi seperti itu." Ucap Tengu tak mau mengalah. "Tapi jika kita melawannya bersama mungkin kita bisa mengatasinya."_

"Bukankah kekuatanmu tadi sudah terserap habis oleh kertas penyegel?"

"Yap!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu." Ya, bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu dalam sekejap?

"Emm... begini, sebenarnya inti kekuatanku berasal dari energi alam yang masih mentah dan semakin banyak aku menyerapnya maka semakin sulit pula aku mengontrolnya makanya aku sering lepas kendali. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah dapat mengatur dan menyaring setiap energi alam yang masuk dalam tubuhku."

Begitu rupanya, ini sama dengan mode Senninku hanya saja energi alam yang kuserap sudah positif dan juga jumlahnya terbatas.

 _"Groarr~!" Raungan keras kembali menggema. Tiba-tiba energi berwarna biru dan merah mulai terkumpul didepan moncong Shineju, kedua energi itu lalu bergabung membentuk sebuah bola sebesar 15 meter dan ukuran terus bertambah setiap detiknya._

 _ **"Gawat."**_ _Ucap Kyubi saat melihat kumpulan energi Ying dan Yang yang semakin banyak mulai membentuk ukuran bola yang semakin besar. Ia lalu melesat kearah Shineju._

 _Tengu yang melihat hal tersebut juga tak tinggal diam. Ia lalu terbang mendekati Shineju dan menembakkan energi senjutsu yang berbentuk bola-bola kecil._

 _Blar! Blar! Blar!_

 _Ledakan tercipta saat bola-bola Senjutsu dari Tengu mengenai tubuh Youkai Shineju, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Shineju._

 _"Sial!" Umpat Tengu. Ia lalu menciptakan bola energi Senjutsu sebesar lima meter. "Terima in-"_

 _Swush~ brakk!_

 _"Groar!"_

 _Kyubi muncul di belakang tubuh Shineju dan mengigit leher Shineju._

 _Swush!_

 _Bola energi gabungan Ying dan Yang yang diciptakan Shineju terlempar ke udara._

 _Booomm!_

 _Ledakan dahsyat menghiasi langit dunia Youkai itu, angin besar tecipta dan mempora-porandakan pepohonan di hutan itu._

 _Tengu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi wajahnya agar tak terkena pohon-pohon dan batu yang ikut berterbangan. Energi Senjutsu yang dia ciptakan tadi juga sudah menghilang._

 _"Percuma saja jika aku harus ikut bertarung." Gumam Tengu yang melihat pertarungan dua Youkai yang terkuat saat ini. "Hanya satu yang dapat kulakukan." Tengu lalu terbang menjauhi pertarungan._

 _ **"Shineju, sadarlah!"**_ _Geram Kyubi yang kini masih mengigit leher Shineju._

 _"Groar!" Shineju mencoba melepaskan gigitan Kyubi._

 _Masih dalam posisi menggigit, Kyubi lalu melemparkan tubuh Shineju._

 _Brakk!_

 _Tubuh Shineju terseret cukup jauh, pohon-pohon yang dia lewati menjadi porak poranda. Shineju lalu kembali berdiri mata emas vertikalnya menatap Kyubi tajam. Air liur menetes disela-sela mulutnya, ia saat ini benar-benar lepas kendali._

 _ **"Kumohon, sadarlah Shineju. Aku yakin kau mendengarku!'**_ _Teriak Kyubi._

 _Untuk sesaat Shineju memandang Kyubi. "Groar~!" Raungan keras kembali keluar dari mulut Shineju, ia lalu bergerak menyerang Kyubi._

 _ **"Sial."**_ _Umpat Kyubi saat melihat Shineju menuju kearahnya. Ia lalu juga menyambut kedatang Shineju dengan menembakkan bola-bola energi sebesar satu meter kepada Shineju._

 _Shineju juga tak mau kalah, ia juga menciptakan bola-bola energi dan menembakkannya pada Kyubi disela larinya._

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

 _Ledakan-ledakan besar terjadi saat bola-bola energi itu saling bertabrakan dan menghantam tanah._

 _Crass!_

 _Brakk!_

 _Tubuh Kyubi terlempar saat cakar tajam Shineju menghujam wajahnya. Darah segar menetes dari bekas luka cakaran diwajahnya._

 _"Groar~!" Shineju meraung keras tanda ia senang karena telah memberikan luka pada musuhnya. Mata emas vertikalnya menatap Kyubi yang kembali berdiri, tak mau memberi kesempatan pada Kyubi, Shineju kembali menciptakan bola energi yang lebih besar dari tadi dan langsung menembakkannya pada Kyubi yang baru berdiri._

 _Kyubi yang baru saja berdiri harus dikagetkan dengan kemunculan bola energi yang menuju kearahnya, ingin menghindar tapi sudah tak sempat karena bola energi itu sudah terlalu dekat dan yang bisa Kyubi lakukan hanyalah pasrah saat bola energi itu menghantam tubuhnya._

 _BOOM!_

Tiba-tiba semua ilusi ingatan Shineju mengabur dan tempat ini kembali menjadi putih. Apa hanya sampai disini saja?

"Sebenarnya belum selesai sih, tapi aku tak mau kau melihat bagian yang sangat menyedihkan dari diriku."

Oh, privasi ya.. aku bisa menerimanya. Setiap orang memang punya privasi sendiri.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tersegel dalam pedang?" Tanyaku.

"Emm... Setelah pertarungan itu pada akhirnya aku sadar kembali. Aku langsung menyesali perbuatanku itu. Lalu Tengu datang dan membawa kertas penyegel yang cukup besar. Atas dasar inisiatif diriku sendiri, aku meminta Kyubi-niisama menyegelku. Yah... walau dia menolak keras, tapi pada akhirnya dia menyerah karena aku lebih keras kepala dari dirinya. Karena Kyubi-niisama tak mau jauh dariku jadi dia menyegelku dalam pedangnya yang selalu dia bawa. Kurang lebih seperti itulah akhirnya."

Hmm, jadi seperti itu. Ah, tapi buat apa aku memikirkannya toh itu tidak ada untungnya bagiku.

"Dasar! Apa kau tak bersimpati atas apa yang telah menimpaku." Ucap Shineju.

"Kau masih beruntung." Ucapku.

"Beruntung kau bilang! Itu bencana tau!" Ucapnya dengan sebal.

"Seharusnya kau harus bersyukur karena masih ada keluargamu yang sangat sayang pada dirimu." Berbeda dengan diriku yang sudah sendirian sejak kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shineju menatapku bingung.

Ingatkan aku bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Apakah ada cara untuk membebaskanmu dari segel itu?"

Shineju nampak berpikir, dia lalu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada sih, tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya.

Dan aku merasa sebal karena berkataannya. Apa dia meremehkanku?

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak meremehkanmu hanya saja ini sulit bahkan Kyubi-niisama tak bisa melakukannya."

"Ck, katakanlah bagaimana caranya." Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hah... baiklah. Tapi, sebelum itu aku mau bertanya padamu." Shineju menatapku. "Apa kau berniat membebaskanku?'

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Dan apa alasanmu membebaskanku?" Lanjutnya.

"Supaya kau tidak mengganggu pikiranku dan aku lebih senang jika alam bawah sadarku kosong dari pada diisi oleh gadis cerewet sepertimu."

"Mou~ seharusnya kau senang alam bawah sadarmu ada gadis youkai cantik dan kuat." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak senang.

"Ugh! Kau menyebalkan Naruto-kun."

"Sudahlah cepat katakan saja." Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menendangnya keluar dari alam bawah sadarku ini.

"Jika kau ingin membebaskanku kau harus melawanku dan mengalahkanku."

Itu merepotkan.

"Jika itu merepotkan maka biarkan saja aku tinggal disini."

Itu pilihan yang buruk.

"Baiklah aku akan melawanmu." Ucapku.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ku rasa itu cukup mudah." Ucapku.

 **"Oh, benarkah?"**

Aku mendongak dan melihat Shineju yang sudah masuk mode Youkainya. Oh, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi...

...ini akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ah, selesai juga ini chap. Semoga cukup menghibur. Jika kalian bingung dengan percakapan antara Shineju dan Naruto akan saya jelaskan, disini Shineju dapat membaca pikiran Naruto makanya tanpa berbicarapun Shineju tau.

Menurut kalian gimana penulisanku, empat bulan gak nulis membuatku kaku *salah sendiri malas nulis* jadi jika ada kesalahan harap di maklumi. Untuk UPnya masih gak nentu saya gak bisa janji. Jadi maaf jika UPnya akan lama lagi.

Sampai jumpa lagi...

.

.

.

"Bagaima tugas kalian?" Sosok gadis bertubuh loli itu menatap beberapa sosok yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil." Ucap sosok laki-laki yang memakai armor berwarna putih. "Besok akan diadakan pertemuan tiga fraksi. Profokasi yang di lakukan Lucifer dan Arakiel membuahkan hasil. Ketiga kubu kini semakin memanas."

"Tentu saja usahaku berhasil. Aku harus kehilangan banyak pasukanku karena dibunuh oleh pendeta-pendeta vatikan, juga para malaikat jatuh."

"Lucifer, bukan kau saja yang kehilangan banyak pasukan, aku juga." Ucap Arakiel.

"Cukup." Nada datar dan dingin itu cukup untuk membungkam para mahluk yang berkumpul disitu. Gadis loli jelmaan naga tanpa batas itu berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Vali, kau tetaplah berada disisi Azazel dan beri kabar terbaru mengenai underword." Ucap Ophis.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap sosok laki-laki berarmor putih yang bernama Vali itu.

"Dan Kokabiel, semua tergantung pada rencanamu. Jika kau bisa melakukannya dengan benar maka semua rencana kita akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Ophis menatap datar sosok malaikat jatuh yang bernama Kokabiel.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Kokabiel, seringai lebar mengghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagus." Ucap Ophis singkat. "Dengan begitu...

..Great War akan pecah lagi."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DXD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Adventure & Hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V

Kekuatan... pasti banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan tidak, bukan banyak tapi semua orang menginginkan kekuatan. Hanya orang munafik yang bilang tidak butuh kekuatan. Banyak cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, mulai yang berlatih dari nol atau yang mendapatkan secara singkat. Tentunya akan sangat lama untuk menjadi kuat dari nol, aku sendiri pernah merasakannya. Dan yang instan? Tentu saja yang menggunakan cara ini akan cepat menjadi kuat, tapi... bayaran yang didapatkan atas kekuatan tersebut kadang tak setimpal dengan kekuatan yang kita dapat. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal tersebut dan sekarang...

Terjadi lagi...

Aku memandang gumpalan energi atau bisa kusebut Chakra berwarna putih, biru dan merah yang berada diatasku juga energi demonic yang ternyata cukup besar dalam tubuhku aku tak menyangka jika energi demonic yang kumiliki sebesar itu. Ini hampir sama dengan saat aku sudah mengalahkan Kurama, seperti _de javu._ Yah~ mungkin itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Chakra putih itu terus mencoba mendominasi Chakraku, energi demonic dan juga Chakra peninggalan Kurama yang semakin lama tertelan oleh Chakra berwarna putih. Itu...

Satu-satunya peninggalan dari teman hidupku sejak lahir. Aku ingin menghentikannya, hanya saja aku tak bisa. Tubuhku terbaring lemas, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Ah ya, setelah aku mengalahkan Shineju semua Chakra yang dimiliki Shineju terserap dalam tubuhku. Tentunya dengan Chakra alam sebanyak itu tubuhku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikannya. Dan dengan Shineju? Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, setelah aku mengalahkannya dia menghilang begitu saja dari alam bawah sadarku. Sesaat sebelum dia menghilang dia sempat mengucapkan 'terima kasih' yang tak kutahu apa maksudnya.

Hah~

Entah sudah berapa lama aku sudah terbaring disini dan entah siapa yang merawat tubuhku diluar sana. Ah kenapa aku memikirkan hal tersebut tentunya sudah ada Moka yang akan merawatku. Aku berani bertaruh saat ini ia pasti sedang menghawatirkan kondisiku. Entah kenapa sifatku sepertinya kembali seperti saat berada di dunia Shinobi dulu. Padahal saat aku sampai di dunia ini aku sudah berusaha menutup diri dari siapapun. Aku seperti membohongi diriku sendiri. Tidak, aku tidak membohongi diriku, ini semua karena gadis itu. Ya semua karena dia...

Moka Akashiya

Gadis itu, hanya gadis itu yang berhasil membukanya. Padahal aku selalu menolak dan mengusirnya tapi dia tetap keras kepala dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Pertemuanku di danau saat itu ternyata membawa dampak besar dalam hidupku sekarang. Dan hampir saja aku kehilangannya akibat kebodohanku, telat sedikit saja pasti Shukaku sudah menghabisinya dan entah apa yang terjadi padaku setelah itu. Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri? Tidak! Tentu saja aku tak akan melakukan hal tersebut. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka nanti diakhirat jika aku mati karena bunuh diri. Ah aku melupakan sesuatu, aku adalah iblis dan tentunya setelah aku mati tidak akan ada yang tersisa selain debu.

Hah~ mati seperti itu memang pantas untuk pecundang yang gagal melindungi dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk!" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Moka melarang seorang gadis cantik berambut putih panjang di depannya ini masuk kedalam kamar Naruto dalam sehari ini. Wajah Moka memerah menyaingi rambut pinknya, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis cantik didepannya ini masuk apalagi mendekati Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah. Sudah seminggu ini Naruto tak sadarkan diri, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Setelah perang selesai Naruto tiba-tiba saja jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah ia cium. Wajah Moka bersemu mengingat hal tersebut, ia menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran yang sempat hinggap dikepalannya. Ia kembali menatap gadis didepannya.

Dan gadis ubanan ini.

Dia tiba-tiba saja muncul ditempat tidur Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang, INGAT ITU! TELANJANG! Kemunculannya sehari setelah Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu Moka tak berada dikamar Naruto karena ia diajak Kunou menghadiri pesta kemenangan atas perang melawan pemberontak. Dan ia saat kembali kedalam kamar Naruto ia dikejutkan dengan gadis ubanan ini yang tidur disebelah Naruto dan dengan enaknya memeluk Naruto. Tentunya Moka tak tinggal diam, sempat terjadi keributan diantara mereka berdua dan hal tersebut mengundang perhatian dari penghuni disana. Dan Moka dibuat terkejut saat melihat Tengu menunduk hormat saat melihat gadis ubanan tersebut. Tengu menjelaskan bahwa gadis ubanan itu bernama Shineju adik dari Kyubi sosok pemimpin Youkai terdahulu yang juga ternyata bibi dari Yasaka. Walau begitu Moka tak akan memaafkan Shineju. Hell! Kejadian itu tak akan ia lupakan.

"Ayo lah~ biarkan aku masuk~" Ucap Shineju agak merengek. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia datang kesini dalam sehari dan Moka selalu mengusirnya. Padahal ia sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto hari ini, setiap hari ia selalu datang memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya dan menyerap semua energinya sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri dan itu sudah seminggu ini. Khawatir? Tentu saja Shineju Khawatir, energi alam yang terkumpul dalam tubuhnya selama beratus-ratus tahun diserap oleh Naruto. Jika saja tubuh Naruto tak mampu menampung maka dia akan meledak.

"Ini sudah waktunya aku melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Tidak! Jika kau tidak didampingi oleh Yasaka-sama ataupun Kunou-hime." Tegas Moka.

"Tap-"

"Sudah biarkan Baa-sama masuk Moka-nee." Ucap Kunou yang muncul dari belakang Shineju.

Wajah Shineju cemberut, "Kunou-chan jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Maaf tapi anda adalah Baa-sama saya." Ucap Kunou sopan.

"Arrggh..! Aku tak setua itu!" Teriak Shineju agak sebal.

"Pftt.. hahaha. Sudahlah kau memang sudah tua rambutmu saja sudah ubanan." Moka tertawa sambil menunjuk rambut Shineju.

Shineju menatap tajam gadis vampir didepannya, berani sekali dia menghina rambut kebanggaannya ini. "Rambutku memang begini sejak lahir. Dan..." Ia memicingkan matanya. "Aku tak mau mendengar ucapan tersebut dari vampir perawan yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun."

Jleb!

Bagai ditusuk pisau perak tak terlihat seketika tawa Moka terhenti. Ia mundur selangkah dan menunjuk wajah Shineju yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan tangan bergetar.

"K-kau!"

"Sudahlah." Cegah Kunou yang kini berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Kunou tahu tak akan ada yang mau mengalah dari perdebatan ini jadi ia memutuskan untuk melerai mereka berdua. Ia lalu menatap Moka, "Moka-nee bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Moka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shineju kearah Kunou. "Memang Konou-hime mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah Moka-nee ikut saja." Jawab Kunou dan tanpa persetujuan Moka ia mengaet tangan Moka dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi..." Moka yang sudah berada diluar kamar Naruto menatap Shineju yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar Naruto. Dan pandangannya menajam saat melihat Shineju yang menyeringai. "KAU GADIS UBANAN JANGAN COBA-COBA MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH PADA NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Moka yang semakin menjauh karena terus diseret oleh Kunou.

Shineju hanya menyeringai lebar saat melihat Moka dan Kunou sudah menghilang dalam pandangannya.

"Nah,,, sekarang saatnya memeriksa keadaan Naruto-kun~" Ucapnya senang lalu masuk kedalam kamar Naruto tak lupa ia juga menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Shineju berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring dan lalu mendudukan pantatnya dikursi dekat ranjang tersebut.

"Hah~ ini sudah seminggu dan kau masih saja belum sadar." Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, chakra putih tiba-tiba keluar dari tangan Naruto yang ia genggam dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terserap dalam tubuhnya. Ini adalah cara Shineju untuk menetralkan Chakra alamnya yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia memandang wajah Naruto yang terlelap damai. Laki-laki didepannya ini sudah banyak mengalami kehidupan yang buruk, pertama kali lahir didunia dia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, sedari kecil dia dikucilkan oleh penduduk desanya, dituntut berlatih keras demi menjadi senjata untuk desa, dan ketika besar dia dituntut untuk menyelamatkan dunianya. Walau hanya sebentar bersatu dengan Naruto tapi Shineju sudah kurang lebih tahu jati diri dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Ia kasian sangat kasihan malahan.

"Umurmu kurang lebih 16 tahun, tapi beban yang kau tanggung begitu besar untuk ukuran orang seusiamu."

Ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi, Shineju masih setia dengan posisinya walau waktu sudah lewat setengah jam lamanya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Naruto dan seolah terhipnotis. Tanpa sadar Shineju memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto, dekat dan semakin dekat hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir tipis Shineju menyentuh kening Naruto.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Moka dan Kunou yang tampak tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apapun itu kurasa semua baju itu cocok untukmu." Ucap Moka pada Kunou. "Lagi pula-" Apa yang akan Moka ucapkan terhenti saat matanya menangkap apa yang tengah Shineju lakukan pada Naruto. Rambut pinknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih diikuti dengan suaranya yang memberat.

 **"Kau..."**

"Ara~" Shineju menjauhkan wajahnya, ia memandang Moka dengan senyum polos yang menempel diwajahnya. "Kebanyakan marah nanti cepat tua lho. Lihat rambutmu menjadi putih!"

Moka menundukan wajahnya, kepalan tangannya mengerat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menunjukkan wajah datar dengan mata merah yang menyala dan menatap tajam Shineju. Mengerahkan semua kekuatannya pada kepalan tangan kanannya, seringai bengis tercipta di bibirnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

 **"Know your place!"**

.

.

.

Mata melotot, tubuh bergetar dan air mata yang keluar tanpa bisa dibendung. Itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Issei. Ia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepannya ini.

Irina...

Gadis teman masa kecilnya...

Mati...

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, padahal beberapa hari ini ia sangat senang dengan kehadiran teman masa kecilnya itu. Padahal beberapa hari lalu sebuah perjanjian damai tiga fraksi telah terbentuk. Ia pikir ia bisa tenang setelah perjanjian itu terbentuk dan sedikit bersantai. Tapi apa yang ia pikirkan salah, semua kacau! Teman-temannya, Buchou-nya mereka semua menderita saat ini. Dan Irina...

Irina...

"Dasar malaikat reinkarnasi bodoh." Kokabiel melempar Irina yang sudah meregang nyawanya. "Mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk melindungi laki-laki iblis reinkarnasi tak berguna ini." Mata merahnya memandang rendah Issei yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

"Irina!" Xenovia berlari dan menangkap tubuh tak bernyawa Irina. "Kau!" Ia menundukkan wajahnya, meletakan tubuh Irina dengan pelan diatas tanah. Ia lalu memanggil pedang durandal.

"Tak akan ku maafkan!"

Xenovia melesat cepat kearah Kokabiel, dengan sisa energi yang ia punya. Xenovia memusatkan semuanya pada satu serangan yang akan ia lakukan ini.

"Hyeah!"

Trankk!

Kokabiel dengan mudah menangkis serangan Xenovia dengan pedang cahaya yang berada ditangan kanannya. Ia tertawa sinis saat melihat wajah putus asa Xenovia. Ini menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan malahan. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah-wajah putus asa seperti ini setelah great war kedua. Sebuah tombak cahaya ia ciptakan ditangan kirinya.

Jleb!

Mata Xenovia melebar diikuti dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari perutnya. Rasa anyir membasahi kerongkongannya saat darah memaksa naik dan memenuhi mulutnya.

"Ohokk!"

Seringai mengembang diwajah Kokabiel saat melihat Xenovia tersiksa. Merasa sudah puas Kokabiel menjatuhkan Xenovia tepat didepan Issei yang masih mematung.

Xenovia menatap nanar Issei, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun rasa sakit yang teramat membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"I-issei-san, to-tolong ak-"

Jleb!

Satu tombak cahaya kembali menembus tubuh Xenovia tepat mengenai jantungnya. Sekaligus mencabut nyawa Xenovia.

"Ah~ tanganku licin." Ucap Kokabiel santai.

"Kokabiel tolong hentikan semua ini!" Rias Gremory mencoba berdiri walau kenyataannya kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kokabiel melirik kearah Rias, senyum sinis kembali tercipta diwajahnya. "Yang ku inginkan?" Tanya Kokabiel seraya berjalan mendekati tempat Rias.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri didepan Rias dengan dua pedang berbeda elemen yang berada di kedua tangannya. Kondisinya sendiri sudah mengenaskan.

"Hahaha! Ini menyenangkan aku ak-"

Jduar!

Petir menyambar tempat Kokabiel berada, asap mengepul menutupi Kokabiel.

"Akeno." Ucap Rias saat melihat ratunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ha-hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan Buchou." Ucap Akeno sebelum akhirnya ambruk kehabisan energi.

"Ah~ itu membuatku geli."

Kiba mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya saat mendengar suara Kokabiel dari kepulan asap.

"Saa... Jadi apa kita bisa mulai mainnya lagi." Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya. "Sangat disayangkan adik Serafal tidak ada disini, padahal aku sangat ingin membunuh dua adik mao sekaligus." Kokabiel berjalan pelan mendekati tempat Rias dan Kiba.

"Tapi membunuh adik dari mao Lucifer sudah cukup buatku." Kokabiel berjalan pelan mendekati Rias dan Kiba. "Walau aku sedikit kecewa karena adik Lucifer begitu lemah dan Sekiryuutei yang tak berguna. Kupikir melawan pemegang Longius akan menyenangkan, tapi ternyata dia begitu lemah."

Lemah...

Lemah...

Lemah...

Kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Issei yang masih menatap kosong tubuh tak bernyawa Xenovia.

'Aku lemah...'

 **'Ya, kau sangat lemah.'**

'Aku lemah...'

Issei berdiri, tatapannya masih kosong tanpa emosi.

'Aku... ingin menjadi kuat...'

 **'Apa kau ingin kekuatan?'**

'Ya... aku ingin kekuatan.'

 **'Dengarkan lah suara yang berada dihatimu.'**

Issei melangkah pelan, tatapannya masih kosong. Ia mendengarkan setiap mantara yang menggema dalam kepalanya.

 **[Aku seorang yang akan bangkit...]**

Suara pendahulu dari Sacred Gear menyatu menjadi satu mengumandakan segel pelepasan.

 _'Sudah akan dimulai' 'Sepertinya akan segera dimulai' 'Ini akan dimulai.'_

Suara-suara bagaiakan sebuah ucapan kutukan yang terus dan terus memberikan kebencian pada setiap katanya

Kokabiel yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai lebar, sepertinya sang naga merah akan bangkit.

Sementara dengan Rias ia menatap khawatir keadaan Issei. "Issei..." Gumamnya pelan.

 **[Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]**

 _'Memang seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi' 'Ini yang benar dan salah, setiap waktu akan selalu seperti ini' 'Setiap saat memang seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini'_

 **[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidak batasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"...]**

 _'Seorang yang dunia cari' 'Seorang yang dunia tolak' 'Seorang yang dunia benci'_

 **[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah dominasi..."]**

 _'Selalu kekuatan' 'Selalu cinta' 'Selalu kebencian'_

 _'Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!'_

Ledakan aura naga menguar dari setiap kata yang terucap, tanah sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima tekanan kekuatan dari sang sekiryuutei harus hancur berkeping-keping, armor naga menyelimuti tubuh Issei dengan cepat lalu armor naga itu berubah dengan cepat, bentuknya menjadi lebih kasar dan tajam, sayap yang tadi tumbuh lebih lebar dan besar. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya memunculkan cakar besar yang mengoyak armor pelindung-nya. Tanduk naga mulai bermunculan dari helm Issei, pelindung mulut pecah mulai bertransformasi mejadi mulut naga dengan taring-taring tajam yang siap mengoyak apapun.

-Penampilan dari armor itu seperti Naga itu sendiri!

Suara-suara dari para pendahulu itu mulai bercampur, keluar dari setiap berlian ditubuh Issei. Dari suara orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita muali berkumandang dengan keras.

 **""Dan aku akan menenggelamkan semuanya dalam pengampunan Crimson!""**

 **[Juggernaut Drive!"]**

Blarr!

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Issei, asap membumbung tinggi. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Ini gawat." Gumam Kiba melihat tempat Issei. "Buchou kita menjauh!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rias, Kiba lalu membopong tubuh Rias dibahu kanannya kemudian ia berlari kearah Akeno yang masih tergeletak dan membopongnya di bahu kirinya. Kiba terus berlari menjahui tempat Issei.

Kokabiel membiarkan Kiba kabur begitu saja, ia lebih tertarik untuk mendekati tempat Issei.

 **"Groarr~!"**

Dari dalam kepulan asap terdengar teriakan yang sangat nyaring, memupus keheningan yang sempat tercipta tadi.

Swush! Krak-

Boomm!

Ledakan terjadi diatas langit malam kota Kuoh saat sebuah tembakan laser dari Issei menembus kekkai buatan Kokabiel.

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari rumah, mereka menatap horor langit malam yang kini terlihat begitu terang.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka bertanya-tanya atas fenomena langka yang kini tengah terjadi. Beberapa orang bergetar ketakutan sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Entah kenapa malam ini begitu horor ditambah dengan kabut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh kota.

Kokabiel yang melihat hal tersebut semakin menyeringai. Ini lah saat yang sudah ia tunggu.

Swush~

Angin berhembus pelan ditempat Issei membuat asap menghilang dan menunjukkan sosok dari sang naga surgawi. Sesekali uap panas keluar dari mulut penuh taring-taring tajam itu.

 **"Grrr..."**

"Hahaha... ya! Inilah kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei!"

Mata Issei menajam, ia menatap sosok Kokabiel. Kemarah tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya.

 **"Groarr~"**

Swush!

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat gila Issei melesat kearah Kokabiel. Kokabiel yang melihat hal tersebut juga tak tinggal diam. Kokabiel memposisikan tombak cahaya didepan dadanya saat kuku-kuku tajam Issei mau mengoyak dadanya. Namun keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang sangat fatal, matanya melebar saat melihat tombak cahayanya dengan mudah dipatahkan. Dengan cepat Kokabiel melompat kebelakang.

Crash..

Swush...

Blarr!

Tubuh Kokabiel terlempar jauh, memantul-mantul ditanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak bangunan akademi yang sudah hancur lebur.

"Ugh..."

Kokabiel menyingkirkan reruntuhan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa nyeri di dadanya. 'Untung saja aku sempat menghindar.' Batinnya saat melihat tiga goresan melintang di dadanya.

 **"Groarr~"**

Issei meraung keras diikuti dengan kekuatannya yang semakin meningkat. Ia menembakkan laser kesegala arah, tak perduli jika hal tersebut dapat mengenai temannya. Issei benar-benar sudah lepas kendali.

Blarr!

Blarr!

Blarr!

Kiba yang sudah mengamankan semua kelompoknya hanya bisa menatap ngeri kearah Issei.

"I-inikah kekuatan Sekiryuutei?"

"I-issei-san." Asia yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya hanya bisa menatap khawatir Issei.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika terus dibiarkan kota bisa hancur. Buchou?" Kiba menoleh dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah putus asa Rias. 'Sial, sepertinya tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan.'

Swush~

Kokabiel mengeluarkan lima pasang sayapnya, terbang cukup tinggi sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kokabiel merentangkan kedua tangannya dan dalam hitungan detik muncul puluhan tombak cahaya lalu bertambah dan terus bertambah hingga menjadi ratusan. Dengan gerakan simpel dari tangan kanannya, ratusan tombak suci tersebut menghujani tempat Issei.

Blar! Blar! Blar!

 **"Groarr~!"**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lho kok? Udah tbc?

Iya udah tbc, maaf jika saya potong ditengah-tengah pertarungan. Yah~ sebenernya sih emang udah mentok disitu doang idenya.

Dan...

Saya sungguh minta maaf jika baru update, yah~ kalian pasti tau lah alasan saya. Yap! Apa lagi jika bukan sibuk, lebih penting cari rejeki kan? Dan mumpung saya lagi senggang (sakit) dan banyak waktu nganggur jadi kepikiran buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Mungkin bagian ini akan sangat membosankan, tau lah pastinya karena chara Naruto disini gak ambil dalam pertarungan dan hanya nongol sebentar. Sifat Naruto disini juga sedikit saya rubah, dia akan mulai membuka diri untuk Moka.

Ugh... Segitu saja yang mau saya sampaikan. Semoga ini cukup memuaskan dan untuk update selanjutnya? Saya gak janji untuk update cepat atau teratur. Jadi maaf jika nanti update-nya lama lagi.

Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan masih mengikuti cerita saya ini.

Saya pamit undur diri...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Adventure and Hurt/Comfrot.

Rate: M

 **Warning!: Update gak teratur, alur berubah-ubah, tema pasaran, OOC, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam diikat twin tail berjalan dengan buru-buru. Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu serius, berbeda dengan wajahnya yang biasanya. Matanya berkilat tajam saat melihat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan yang tengah ia tuju. Tanpa menunggu lama perempuan tersebut mendorong pintu dengan keras tak perduli jika nantinya pintu tersebut rusak.

Brakk!

"Sirzech!" Ia berteriak nyaring saat sudah memasuki ruangan. Didalam ruangan yang cukup besar tersebut terlihat tiga orang laki-laki yang tengah berdiskusi dengan serius. Mengabaikan dua sosok laki-laki lainnya perempuan tersebut menatap penuh keseriusan pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang ia panggil tadi.

"Serafal." Jawab Sirzech singkat, lalu kembali berdiskusi dengan dua iblis laki-laki disana.

Serafal nama perempuan tadi berjalan mendekati Sirzech. Bukan tanpa alasan ia datang kesini, tadi saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai mao tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gejolak energi begitu besar sangat besar malahan hingga mampu mengguncang Mekai dan kemudian energi tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Dan Serafal tau energi itu berasal dari mana, ia sangat familiar dengan energi tersebut karena saat Great War ia pernah melihatnya. Energi itu tak salah lagi, pasti dari sosok Sekiryuutei ia sangat yakin dengan itu. Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Sekiryuutei mengeluarkan kekuatan sebanyak itu. Dan jika itu terus berlangsung maka adik dari teman seperjuangannya itu dalam bahaya mengingat sang Sekiryuutei budak dari Rias. Serafal sendiri merasa lega saat mengingat adiknya saat ini berada di Mekai, biasanya adiknya selalu berada didekat Rias.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Serafal bertanya dalam kebingungannya. "Aku sempat merasakan gejolak energi dari Sekiryuutei dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya." Ucap Sirzech tiba-tiba. "Serafal kau ikut aku kedunia atas, biar disini Ajuka dan Falbium yang mengurus Mekai." Lanjutnya cepat tanpa menunggu protes yang mau diucapkan Serafal. Ia lalu menyentuh pundak Serafal dan sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki mereka dan kumudian menelan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku telat." Desah seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan paruh baya dan berambut hitam dengan sedikit pirang di bagian depan. Ia menatap bangunan Kuoh akademi yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah. "Apa pihak iblis sudah mengurusnya? Tapi entah kenapa kota ini terasa janggal."

Azazel, nama pria tersebut seorang yang kini menjabat sebagai Gubernur malaikat jatuh menatap sekitarnya penuh selidik. Ini terlalu aneh kota ini terasa seperti kota mati, apa lagi dengan kabut tipis yang menyelimuti seluruh kota. Ia tahu ini bukan kabut biasa, entahlah tapi ia yakin jika kabut ini disebabkan oleh seorang pengguna Sacred Gear dan jika tidak salah ini pasti... "Dimension Lost." Gumamnya pelan.

Sring!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta disebelah Azazel. Selang beberapa detik lingkaran sihir tersebut memunculkan dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Sepertinya kalian juga telat." Ucap Azazel tanpa melihat Serafal dan Sirzech.

"Azazel, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Aku tidak tau." Azazel menghela napas sejenak. "Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, sepertinya mereka telah dipindahkan kedimensi lain."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Serafal tak mengerti.

"Kalian lihat kabut yang menutupi kota ini." Sirzech dan Serafal menatap sekitarnya dan baru menyadari saat mendapati sesuatu yang ganjal dengan kabut yang menutupi kota. "Kabut ini disebabkan oleh pengguna longiuns pemegang Dimension Lost."

"Jangan bilang..."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar adanya kelompok yang beranggotakan pamegang Longiuns. Aku tak tau apakah ini ulah mereka atau bukan, yang jelas ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

"Jika benar seperti itu maka sama saja kelompok tersebut menantang fraksi iblis." Ucap Sirzech tajam. "Menyerang anggota keluarga mao sama saja menantang mao itu sendiri."

"Sirzech, jangan berpikir seperti itu dulu, bis-" Sebelum apa yang diucapkan Azazel selesai, ia disela oleh seseorang.

"Ya ya ya... jangan berpikir seperti itu."

Seketika atensi mereka beralih menatap sosok yang terlihat samar karena kabut tengah berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kami hanya melindungi manusia yang berada di kota ini." Setelah cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka bertiga kini terlihatlah pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan setelan pakaian kobinasi gakuran dan cina kuno, dan sebuah tombak yang tertenteng dibahu kanannya. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sekiryuutei mengamuk disini dan menghancurkan kota beserta isinya."

Mata Azazel sedikit melebar saat melihat tombak yang dibawa pemuda tersebut, tidak salah lagi itu... "True Longiuns."

"Ha'i kau benar." Pemuda tersenyum lebar, ia lalu mengambil posisi seperti seorang Butler. "Perkenalkan, namaku Cao Cao. Dan aku adalah pemegang True Longiuns masa kini."

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang menarik."

Mereka mendongak menatap sosok yang baru muncul yang mungkin akan menambah keramaian malam ini. Sosok pria tampan berambut pirang dangan enam pasang sayap putih mendarat tepat disebelah Azazel.

"Aku tak menyangka jika fraksi malaikat juga akan turun tangan. Terlebih yang datang pemimpinnya." Ucap Azazel.

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu perdamaian yang baru kita bentuk ini." Ucap pria tersebut.

"Wah wah wah... Aku sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan para pemimpin tiga fraksi disini. Michael, Azazel, Sirzech Lucifer dan Serafal Leviatan. Ini sebuah kehormatan besar!" Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Cao Cao.

Michael tersenyum membalas senyum Cao Cao. "Aku juga sangat terhormat bisa bertemu dengan pemegang True Longiuns masa kini."

"Ah, anda terlalu rendah hati Michael-san." Cao Cao mengusap belakang kepalanya, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memasang wajah serius. "Kedatanganku kesini hanya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu." Kini pandangan Cao Cao beralih menatap Sirzech. "Aku cuma mau bilang jika kalian tak perlu kuatir dengan Sekiryuutei, aku akan melepaskannya lagi jika kondisinya sudah membaik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?" Tanya Sirzech. Ia sangat kuatir dengan keadaan adiknya saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu kuatir dia baik-baik saja, kurasa..." Ucap Cao Cao tak yakin. Pasalnya sebelum Sekiryuutei dipindahkan, ia dapat melihat keadaan adik Sirzech kurang baik, sangat buruk malahan. "Pokoknya kalian tak perlu kuatir, hahaha?!"

Semua yang berada disana menatap curiga kecuali Michael yang masih tersenyum. Mana mungkin mereka dapat percaya jika wajah Cao Cao saja terlihat begitu sangat meragukan apa lagi ditambah denga tawa yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan. Jelas-jelas jika Cao Cao berbohong.

Cao Cao tersenyum kecut, saat ditatap seperti itu. Sepertinya mereka tak percaya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Keadaan mereka cukup memprihatinkan."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Cao Cao-kun?" Tanya Michael.

"Hah~!" Cao Cao mendesah keras. Ia sangat malas jika harus disuruh menjelaskan. "Kokabiel menyerang kelompok Gremory." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kokabiel!?" Seru Azazel terkejut. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut saat mengetahui bawahannya yang sudah menghilang beberapa tahun kini muncul kembali dan parahnya lagi malah menyerang adik Sirzech. Ini sama saja menyatakan perang dengan fraksi iblis mengingat posisi Kokabiel sebagai jendral perang malaikat jatuh.

"Dan kau pikir kami akan percaya?" Ucap Azazel masih tak percaya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja, bisa saja Cao Cao ingin mengadu domba fraksi malaikat jatuh dengan fraksi iblis. Ia tak ingin menghancurkan perdamaian yang baru terbentuk. "Kokabiel sud-"

"Aku tak peduli kau percaya atau tidak." Sela Cao Cao cepat. "Tapi yang kulihat memang seperti itu, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Lagi pula tidak ada untungnya aku berbohong."

"Apa maksudnya semua ini!" Seru Serafal keras. "Ku kira kita sudah menyepakati perjanjian damai." Ia menatap tajam Azazel.

Azazel sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu diam dengan segala pemikiran yang berada didalam kepalanya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Kokabiel tiba-tiba muncul membuat masalah?

"Azazel, apa maksudmu ini?" Sirzech berucap dingin. Samar-samar aura demonic menguar dari tubuhnya. "Aku tak segan-segan membatalkan perjanjian damai jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Rias."

Michael yang melihat keadaan yang mulai memanas mencoba menengai. "Sirzech-kun, kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Azazel-kun."

Sirzech masih menatap tajam Azazel, menghela napas sejenak Sirzech menghilangkan energi demonic -nya. "Jadi, cepat jelaskan!"

Cao Cao hanya menatap dalam diam tak ada niatan untuk campur, toh ini bukan masalahnya. Yang penting sekarang adalah, 'Apakah mereka sudah selesai?' Batinnya sambil menatap langit Kuoh.

.

.

.

Georg menatap datar pertarungan Issei dengan Kokabiel, dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dari Georg. Jika bukan karena perintah dari Cao Cao, ia tak akan mau repot-repot menciptakan dimensi buatan untuk memindahkan para iblis dan Kokabiel. Toh, jika mereka menghancurkan Kuoh sekalipun ia tak akan peduli. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi seperti itu lah sifat Georg. Ia tak akan peduli dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Cao Cao. Karena hidupnya hanya ia abdikan untuk Cao Cao.

"Aku bosan. Bolehkah aku ikut dalam pertarungan?"

"Perintah dari Cao Cao hanyalah untuk mengawasi jalannya pertarungan." Ucap Georg tanpa menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang terlihat masih sangat muda dibandingkan dengan Georg. Pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam itu mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Georg. "Tapi jika sudah diluar kendali, kita boleh ikut andil dalam pertarungan."

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum lebar hingga hampir membelah wajahnya. "Yah~ aku tak sabar." Tiba-tiba beberapa monster terbentuk dari bayangannya. "Aku sangat ingin memainkan para bonekaku. Khe.. khe.. khe..."

Georg menatap hal tersebut sejenak sebelum kembali menatap pertarungan. "Dasar maniak."

Sementara itu...

"YA! YA SEPERTI ITU!" Kokabiel berteriak kesetanan sambil menghindari puluhan bola bola energi yang ditembakan oleh Issei. "HAHAHA! SUDAH LAMA AKU TAK MERASAKAN PERTARUNGAN SEPERTI INI"

Sring.. sring.. sring...

Puluhan tombak cahaya tercipta disekitar Kokabiel dan dengan perintah batinnya puluhan tombak cahaya tersebut langsung menghujani Issei.

 **"Groarr~!"**

Issei meraung keras saat puluhan tombak cahaya menghantam tubuhnya dengan telak. Beberapa bagian armornya juga retak namun dalam hitungan seperkian detik armor tersebut kembali utuh.

 **"Groarr~!"**

Ia kembali meraung disertai aura naga yang semakin menguar dari tubuhnya memenuhi udara diarena pertarungan seakan ingin mendominasi tempat tersebut. Para iblis muda yang berada disana jatuh berlutut, dada terasa sesak, kepala pusing dan rasa ingin mual saat merasakan perut mereka seakan diremas. Inikah dominasi dari 'Sang Merah'?

Kokabiel semakin menyeringai lebar. Persetan dengan rencananya yang telah gagal, saat ini ia sangat ingin bertarung. Ia kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya, kali ini ia memperkuat tombak cahayanya tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang ia buat sebelumnya.

"MAJULAH SEKIRYUUTEI!"

Dan seakan merespon perkataan Kokabiel, Issei dengan cepat melesat kearah Kokabiel. Mereka terus bertarung dengan sengit, setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan tak bisa diikuti dengan mata hanya sebuah kilatan hasil adu senjata yang terlihat.

Kiba menatap kagum pertarungan tersebut. "Inikah kekuatan dari seorang jendral malaikat jatuh?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa. "Dia bahkan mampu mengimbangi Issei yang sudah masuk Juggernaut Drive."

"Issei-san." Asia menatap kuatir Issei. "Apa kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun?"

"Untuk sementara kita tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaan kita saat ini." Ucap Rias yang kini sudah terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dengan keadaan sebelumnya. "Terlebih lagi..." Ia menggantung ucapannya dan menatap sosok Koneko yang tengah mengigil ketakutan. "Kita harus menjauhkan Koneko dari sini. Dia pasti tersiksa dengan aura yang Issei pancarkan."

Mereka semua menatap Koneko yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Itu sangat wajar karena sensor dari Nekomata sangatlah tajam, ia pasti sangat tersiksa dengan aura naga penuh kebencian Issei yang bahkan dapat mereka rasakan dengan jelas.

Mereka yang tengah fokus pada Koneko tak menyadari kedatangan seorang gadis mungil dengan topi penyihir yang menghiasi kepalanya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum polos menatap kelompok Rias. "Sudah waktunya buat kakak kakak tidur." Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar tercipta diatas kelompok Gremory berkumpul.

Semua yang berada disana kecuali Koneko serempak menoleh dan menatap gadis tersebut yang masih tersenyum polos, mereka dikejutkan dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berada diatas mereka.

"Ap-" apa yang akan diucapkan Rias terhenti saat merasakan kesadarannya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Tak hanya Rias, semua yang berada diarea lingkaran sihir tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Gadis tersebut menepuk nepukan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati kelompok Rias. "Hmm.. hmm.. hmm~, tugas selesai~." Ia bersenandung pelan dan mulai menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi. "Waktunya kembali pada Nii-chan." Tepat setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut lingkaran sihir menelan kelompok Rias dan juga dirinya, lalu menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu Issei dan Kokabiel masih bertarung dengan sengit. Jual beli serangan tak dapat dihindarkan. Kokabiel mengepakan sepuluh sayapnya menghindari cakaran Issei yang siap mencabik cabik perutnya. Ia lalu menusukkan tombak cahaya kearah kepala Issei namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Issei dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Issei lalu memutar tubuhnya dan meberikan tendangan yang dengan telak mengenai perut Kokabiel.

"Guh!"

Liur keluar dari mulut Kokabiel menandakan betapa kuatnya tendangan dari Issei.

Swus! Brak! Brak! Blarrr!

Tubuh Kokabiel terhempas jauh memantul-mantul ditanah dan menabrak puluhan bangunan sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat menabrak sebuah gedung.

 **"Groarr~!"**

Issei kembali meraung dan menciptakan bola energi padat. Dan tanpa menunggu lama ia menembakan bola energi tersebut ketempat Kokabiel berada.

Boomm!

Ledakan yang berskala ratusan meter tercipta saat bola energi tersebut menghantam tempat Kokabiel. Gedung-gedung yang berada diarea ledakan sudah rata dengan tanah, asap membumbung tinggi dari tempat tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kawah terlihat Kokabiel yang berdiri tertatih, kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah hancur hanya menyisakan celana yang sudah sobek sobek. Kesepuluh sayapnya terlihat patah, luka juga memenuhi tubuh atletis -nya.

"Uhuk! Hoekk!"

Kokabiel memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya oleng hendak jatuh namun ia masih mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Boom!

Tubuhnya kembali terpental saat sebuah shockwave mendorongnya. Kokabiel kembali berdiri dan menatap pusat dari shockwave tadi. Dapat ia lihat Issei yang tengah berdiri dua puluh meter didepannya. Ia mendecih pelan dan kembali menciptakan tombak cahaya, kali ini ia memusatkan semua energi yang tersisa kedalam tombak cahayanya. Ini akan menjadi serangan terakhirnya. Kokabiel menggenggam erat tongkat cahayanya.

"MAJULAH SEKIRYUUTEI!"

Kokabiel melesat kearah Issei, begitupun dengan Issei. Jarak semakin menipis, Kokabiel semakin memperat pegangannya ia akan menusuk kepala Issei.

Slash!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, kini posisi mereka saling membelakangi.

Krakk.. pyar!

Separuh armor kepala naga Issei retak kemudian hancur menunjukkan separuh wajah Issei yang menatap kosong. Sedangkan Kokabiel hanya berdiri mematung, sebelum akhirnya tumbang.

"Ohokk!"

Kokabiel kembali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, dapat ia rasakan darah merembes keluar dari dalam perutnya. Ia terlihat berkubang dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

"Cih, aku kalah dari seorang bocah." Tombak cahaya yang berada ditangannya menghilang. Sayap sayap patah miliknya mulai melebur menjadi helaian bulu bulu hitam. "Sangat disayangkan aku tak bisa mengikuti perang." Untuk terakhir kalinya Kokabiel menutup matanya, tubuh miliknya sepenuhnya sudah melebur menjadi bulu bulu hitam.

Issei masih menatap kosong kedepan, armor naganya sedikit demi sedikit mulai retak sebelum akhirnya melebur.

"Aku..." ia berucap tanpa emosi. "..menang" Nadanya terdengar begitu hampa. Ia berjalan walaupun tertatih.

Deg!

Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak dan sakit.

Deg!

Kilas memori saat Irina terbunuh kembali memenuhi otaknya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Deg!

"Arrrghh!" Ia berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Bisikan-bisikan memenuhi kepalanya.

 _"Hancurkan..."_

 _"Hancurkan semuanya."_

 _"Kau adalah sang dominasi, buat mereka tunduk padamu."_

 _"Lagi... lagi... lagi. Lakukan sekali lagi dan buat mereka tunduk."_

"Arrghhh!" Issei kembali berteriak kesakitan. Tiba-tiba teriakan Issei berhenti. Wajahnya menatap kosong kedepan. "Hancurkan..." ucapnya tanpa emosi. "Buat mereka tunduk..."

 **"Boosted Gear!"**

Sebuah sarung tangan naga muncul ditangan kanan Issei.

 **[Aku seorang yang akan bang-]**

Bug! Brukk!

Tubuh Issei langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat Georg muncul dibelakangnya dan memukul tengkuk Issei.

"Hah... selesai sudah." Georg mengangkat tubuh Issei dipundaknya. Ia menatap tiga rekannya yang lain. "Kita kembali, tugas kita sudah selesai." Ia berjalan mendahului ketiga rekannya.

"Cih, aku tidak dapat jatah bertarung." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam.

"Bukankah itu bagus Leonardo." Ucap pemuda pirang yang berjalan disebelah pemuda bernama leonardo itu. "Kita tak perlu membuang-buang tenaga."

"Bagus apanya, aku sangat ingin menguji kemampuanku."

"Emm.. ano... sekarang kita kemana?" Seorang gadis mungil yang berjalan disebelah pemuda bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja kita harus menemui ketua." Pemuda tersebut menepuk pelan kepala gadis disebelahnya. "Kerjamu bagus juga untuk ukuran orang yang baru pertama kali menjalankan misi."

Gadis yang dipuji hanya merona malu. "Tentu saja! Aku kan adiknya Nii-chan." Sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan Leonardo menatap aneh interaksi kedua kakak beradik tersebut. "Brocon dan siscon." Gumamnya malas.

.

.

.

Suasana yang mencekam masih terasa di tempat para pemimpin tiga fraksi, walau Azazel sudah menjelaskan tentang masalah yang kini tengah terjadi.

"Keteledoranmu sebagai seorang pemimpin berakibat buruk Azazel." Sirzech berucap sarkatis. "Kaum mu banyak membuat masalah. Mungkin saja mereka tak puas dengan ke pemimpinan mu."

Agaknya Azazel tersinggung dengan ucapan Sirzech, namun apa yang diucapkan Sirzech juga ada benarnya. Sebagian kaum malaikat jatuh tidak suka dengan kemimpinannya dan banyak yang membangkang. Sepertinya mereka masih mengharapkan _Dia_ untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka. "Dan mungkin saja jika aku menjadi pemimpin seperti yang mereka inginkan, maka bisa saja sekarang kita sudah berada dimedan perang sebagai musuh."

"Apa itu sebuah tantangan?" Sirzech berucap sinis.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Azazel berujar santai.

Serafal dan Michael hanya diam memperhatikan kedua pemimpin tertinggi yang kini tengah bersegitegang.

"Ah! Mereka sudah datang!" Seru Cao Cao agak keras hingga berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua.

Kabut yang menutupi kota Kuoh mulai menipis dan kemudian menghilang. Disebelah Cao Cao tiba-tiba saja tercipta sebuah portal dimensi dan dari portal tersebut keluarlah rombongan Georg beserta kelompok Rias yang tak sadarkan diri, juga dua mayat dari utusan gereja.

Sirzech yang melihat keadaan adiknya segera menghampiri Rias, namun saat hampir mendekati tempat Rias tiba-tiba saja kumpulan kabut menghalangi jalannya.

"Georg, biarkan saja." Perintah Cao Cao.

Georg menatap Cao Cao sejenak lalu menghilangkan kabut yang menghalangi Sirzech. Sirzech sendiri tak peduli dengan hal tersebut, yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisi adiknya.

"Rias." Sirzech mengguncang tubuh Rias, berharap hal tersebut dapat membangunkan Rias. Dan hal tersebut berhasil saat Rias mulai membuka matanya.

"Onii... -Sama?" Ucap Rias tak yakin, pandangannya masih terasa kabur. Ia menatap sekitarnya dan dapat ia liat kondisi para budaknya yang terlihat cukup baik, tanpa ia sadari ia menghela napas lega. Memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka lebar. "ISSEI!"

"Semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Georg sambil melemparkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Issei yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Sirzech menangkap tubuh Issei lalu membaringkannya di atas tanah.

"Kokabiel..."

"Bagaimana dengan Kokabiel?" Suara Rias sedikit bergetar saat menyebutkan nama tersebut, ia cukup trauma dengan apa yang telah Kokabiel lakukan dengan kelompoknya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengigil. Dalam hidupnya baru saat inilah ia merasakan pertarungan antara hidup dan mati. Dan Rias akui itu sangat menakutkan, ia masih belum siap.

Sirzech yang melihat keadaan adiknya tersenyum miris. Ia mendekap tubuh Rias yang masih bergetar. "Tenanglah, semuanya sudah selesai." Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia berjanji tak akan membiarkan Rias seperti ini lagi. "Dimana Kokabiel?" Sirzech menatap dingin Georg.

"Dia sudah mati." Ucap Georg. "Sekiryuutei yang telah membunuhnya."

Michael menatap sendu kedua mayat utusan gereja. Mereka berdua telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia mendekati mayat Irina dan Xenovia, mengarahkan tangan kedepan. "Kalian berdua telah berjuang dengan keras, beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Cahaya suci menyelimuti tubuh Irina dan Xenovia kemudian melebur menjadi partikel partikel cahaya. "Terima kasih telah berjuang untuk kami."

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Kokabiel?" Tanya Azazel yang sedari tadi diam.

Georg melirik Azazel sekilas. "Aku tidak tau. Sej-"

"Perang." Ucap Rias yang masih dalam pelukan Sirzech. "Dia ingin memicu perang." Rias melepaskan pelukan kakaknya. "Dia juga berkata tentang organisasi yang bernama Khaos Brigade. Mereka ingin mengadu domba tiga fraksi."

"Mereka..." Geram Sirzech.

"Sekarang masalahnya sudah jelas kan?" Azazel menghembuskan napas lega. "Khaos Brigade yang menjadi dalang dalam penyerangan ini."

"Ha'i, kurasa aku telah berburuk sangka padamu." Sirzech berdiri dari tempatnya. "Serafal bisa kau bawa Rias dan budaknya ke Mekai? Mereka perlu perawatan."

"E-eh? Baiklah." Serafal mendekati kelompok Rias lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi. "Kau sendiri tidak ikut kembali ke Mekai?"

"Ah... aku masih ada urusan disini." Sirzech melirik sebuah bangunan yang separuhnya sudah hancur dan hal itu disadari oleh Serafal.

"Baiklah~ aku kembali dulu Sir-tan." Ucap Serafal dengan nada kekanakan seolah ia tak menyadari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian lingkaran sihir buatan Serafal bersinar lalu membawanya serta kelompok Rias kembali ke Mekai.

Sepeninggalan Serafal dan kelompok Rias suasana menjadi hening. Angin malam berhembus pelan ditempat tersebut. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga tiba-tiba Sirzech menciptakan bola hitam ditangan kanannya.

"Keluarlah!" Sirzech melemparkan bola hitam tersebut kearah bangunan yang ia curigai tadi.

Blarr!

"Yare yare." Dari bangunan yang sudah hancur itu keluarlah sosok Arakiel dan Lucifer. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemimpin."

Azazel, Sirzech dan Michael terkejut dengan kedatang kedua orang tersebut, berbeda dengan kelompok Cao Cao yang hanya menatap datar hal tersebut.

"A-arakiel, bagaimana mungkin? Saat Great War Aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa kau sudah ma-"

"Sudah mati?" Potong Arakiel. "Azazel aku tidak mungkin mati semudah itu." Ia menyeringai lebar, ia lalu menatap Michael sejenak. "Ah.. Michael, bagaimana kabar surga?"

"Damai seperti biasanya Arakiel-kun."

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung? Tentunya aku akan membawa beberapa 'teman'."

"Tentu boleh. Kami akan memberikan 'sambutan' seramah mungkin."

"Arakiel ini bukan saatnya reuni." Ucap Lucifer yang berada disebelahnya. "Rencana Kokabiel telah gagal." Ia menatap satu persatu orang yang berada disana, tatapannya lalu berhenti pada Sirzech. "Kita bertemu lagi **Lucifer**."

"Rizevim." Sirzech menatap datar sosok tersebut, sekilas ingatan saat Great War ke-2 melintas dalam kepalanya. Ingatan bagaimana saat ia dengan susah payah memukul mundur pasukan Rizevim.

"Kokabiel itu memang bodoh." Ucap Arakiel. "Tapi..." ia kembali menyeringai lebar. "Perang tetap harus terjadi." Enam pasang sayap hitam mengembang lebar dipunggungnya, partikel cahaya mulai bermunculan disekitarnya lalu membentuk sebuah tombak.

Semua yang berada disana memasang posisi siaga. Kali ini musuh mereka adalah malaikat jatuh yang kekuatannya sekelas dengan para pemimpin tiga fraksi.

Srakkk!

Robekan dimensi tercipta dibelakang Arakiel dan Rizevim. Dari dalam robekan tersebut keluarlah Ophis dan Vali.

"Cukup sampai disitu Arakiel." Ucap Ophis datar.

Arakiel menghilangkan tombak cahayanya begitupun dengan enam pasang sayapnya, ia lalu menggeser tubuhnya memberikan jalan untuk Ophis. "Aku hanya menggertak mereka."

Ophis mengabaikan Arakiel. Ia terus melangkah kedepan dan baru berhenti setelah berada beberapa langkah didepan Arakiel dan Rizevim. Gadis loli jelmaan naga tanpa batas itu menatap kosong kedepan.

"Dengarkan ini." Walau suaranya terkesan pelan tapi ntah kenapa bisa terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga semua orang yang berada disini. "Satu bulan dari sekarang...

..Great War ke-3 akan segera pecah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf update -nya lama. Saya akan berusaha supaya bisa Update teratur.

Semoga ini cukup memuaskan, saya gak akan banyak omong. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa next chap...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: adventure & hurt/comfrot.

Rate: M

 **Warning!: Update gak teratur, alur berubah-ubah, tema pasaran, OOC, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto."

Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

"Naruto."

Aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat hanyalah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh nuansa putih. Ck, sudah berapa lama aku disini. Padahal proses penggabungan sudah selesai, kenapa juga aku masih belum bisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Bangun juga kau dobe."

Eh!? Itu kan...

"Sasuke!"

"Ck, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana ia bisa ada disini? Inikan alam bawah sadarku. Apa jangan jangan aku sudah mati? Tapi, aku yakin ini masih di alam bawah sadarku. Lalu... kenapa ia bisa ada disini!?

"Sa-sasuke, aku belum mati kan?"

"Dobe tetaplah dobe." Ia menatapku datar. "Ini hanyalah sisa chakra dari diriku."

Jadi begitu, ini seperti saat aku lepas kendali saat melawan Pain dan ayah muncul untuk menghentikan aku melepas segel Kurama.

"Jadi, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Aku menatap langsung ke matanya.

Ia menatapku datar. "Kurasa kau terlihat lebih hidup dari beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Yah... seperti itulah." Aku mendongak menatap langit putih yang tak berujung itu. Yang membuatku lebih hidup adalah...

Aku dapat melihat bayangan Moka diatas sana tak hanya Moka namun juga ada Kunou dan...

Ravel?

Aku tak menyangka dia masuk dalam kategori orang yang berharga buatku. Yah... alasanku untuk hidup adalah ada orang berharga yang harus kulindungi lagi. Kali ini aku tak mengulangi apa yang telah terjadi di dunia Shinobi, apa pun caranya aku akan melindungi mereka.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menerima kehidupanmu disini."

"Hahaha... terdengar tidak seperti Sasuke yang kukenal." Yah, ia sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya tak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Ia mendengus geli. "Jangan membuatku tertawa dobe, kau juga sangat berbeda dengan dobe yang ku kenal."

Yah... aku memang sudah banyak berubah. Bahkan aku sendiri hampir tak mengenali diriku, seakan...

Naruto yang dulu telah mati.

"Lupakan itu, jadi alasan apa sampai kau muncul? Tidak mungkinkan cuma ingin menyapaku." Tanyaku padanya.

Sasuke menatapku serius. "Ini tentang Madara."

Deg.

Tubuhku seolah membeku saat mendengar nama tersebut. Kenapa ia mengungkit-ungkit nama bedebah itu.

"Naruto. Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikan hal tersebut."

Aku tau itu, tapi aku masih belum mau menemuinya.

"Dia sudah merenungkan semua perbuatannya dan dia sudah mengaku salah." Ia menghembuskan napas sejenak. "Mau sampai kapan kau mengurungnya?"

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Dia merenggut semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku tak bisa memaafkannya!" Tidak, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan Madara.

"Naruto yang ku kenal akan mau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, walaupun orang tersebut telah melakukan dosa besar."

"Sayangnya Naruto yang kau kenal telah mati. Lagi pula aku tak mau mendengar nasihat dari seorang yang larut dalam balas dendam." Ada apa sih dengan Sasuke yang 'ini'? Kenapa jadi sok sokan jadi tukang ceramah begini.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, ini sudah kelewat OOC dari karakternya. "Yah... mungkin kau benar." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Hanya saja dia akan senang membantumu. Jika kau meminta tolong padanya dia pasti dengan senang hati menolongmu. Cobalah untuk bicara dengannya."

Bicara dengan Madara?

"Mungkin... suatu saat nanti." Jawabku agak ragu.

"Baguslah." Ia kembali tersenyum tipis. "Waktu ku sudah habis." Tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan mulai menghilang dari kakinya terlebih dahulu, chakra yang ditinggalkan Sasuke sudah habis. "Bukankah sudah saatnya kau kembali."

Aku menatap telapak tangan kananku yang juga ikut menjadi transparan. "Yeah." Aku menatap Sasuke yang tubuhnya tinggal separuh. "Ini pertemuan terakhir kita." Aku tersenyum, mengepalkan tangan kananku. Aku menjulurkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Yeah, semoga kau bahagia dengan dunia barumu ini." Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Tos.

Setelah kami melakukan brofist, tubuh Sasuke menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan setelah itu cahaya putih menutupi semua pandanganku.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpa matanya. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk kematanya ia membuka matanya lebar dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap bercat kuning. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, namun semua tubuhnya terasa kaku. Memaksa tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Menatap sekitarnya Naruto ingat jika ini adalah kamarnya saat berada di Kyoto. Tatapannya lalu terhenti pada segelas air yang berada dimeja kecil dekat kasurnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar Naruto mengambil gelas tersebut, namun baru mengangkatnya sedikit pegangannya pada gelas terlepas membuat gelas tersebut jatuh kelantai.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap tangannya yang bergetar. "Tubuhku terasa kaku semua."

Menghembuskan napasnya sejenak Naruto menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi memfokuskan mengalirkan chakra keseluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto membuka matanya dan mencoba mengerak-gerakan tangannya yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dirasa semua tubuhnya telah pulih Naruto turun dari kasurnya, ia beberapa kali melakukan gerakan peregangan.

"Kemana dia?" Gumamnya pelan, ia berjalan menghampiri lemari kecil yang berada dipojok ruangan dan mengambil kaos berwarna orange polos dan celana pendek berwarna biru. Setelah mengenakan pakaian tersebut Naruto berjalan keluar kamar.

Kastil terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang berseliweran di dalam kastil. Naruto mengacuhkan hal tersebut dan terus melangkah menuju tempat yang biasanya buat makan dan mengingat ini masih pagi mungkin saja mereka sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Oi Shineju! Jangan mengambil tempuraku!"

"Ara ara... ku kira itu punyaku."

"Kau..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Moka yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu ruangan makan tersebut, namun saat baru terbuka sedikit ia kembali menutupnya. Ia menunduk hingga surai pirang menutupi wajahnya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Pagi berganti siang, matahari bersinar gagah tanpa ada awan yang menemani. Di Kastil terjadi kegaduhan dan semua ini karena Moka yang mondar mandir tak jelas dan teriak-teriak memanggil Naruto. Ini sudah terjadi beberapa jam lalu semenjak acara sarapan selesai. Saat selesai sarapan Moka langsung menuju kamar Naruto seperti biasanya, namun betapa kagetnya saat sampai dikamar ia tidak menemukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

Kunou yang melihat Moka yang membuka setiap pintu yang berada dikastil akhirnya mulai jengah. Sejujurnya ia juga khawatir dengan Naruto, hanya saja ia yakin jika Naruto baik-baik saja dan pasti akan kembali.

"Moka-nee, mungkin Naruto sedang jalan-jalan."

Moka menghentikan pencariannya sejenak dan menatap Kunou. "Ah, benar juga!" Serunya agak keras. "Kalo begitu aku akan cari di kota!" Ucapnya yang langsung pergi.

Kunou menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Moka.

"Kau tak ikut mencari?" Tanya Shineju yang muncul disamping Kunou. "Kau juga khawatir kan?"

"Ha'i, tentu saja aku khawatir. Tapi aku tahu Naruto itu kuat."

"Dia memang kuat." Shineju menepuk pelan kepala Kunou. "Yang ku maksud adalah, bagaimana jika Naruto meninggalkan kalian dan pergi jauh." Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kunou yang terdiam. Ah... cucunya sedang delima saat ini. Shineju tahu jika sebenarnya Kunou punya perasaan spesial pada Naruto. Walau Kunou tak menunjukannya dengan jelas seperti yang dilakukan Moka dan dirinya. Ah.. jika boleh jujur Shineju juga tertarik dengan Naruto. "Nah, aku juga akan mencarinya diluar." Ia kembali menepuk pelan kepala Kunou dan berjalan menyusul Moka.

"Pergi jauh?" Ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa seperti dicubit. " _Baka,_ apa peduliku jika dia pergi jauh." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Siang telah berlalu digantikan dengan malam yang menyelimuti langit. Tak seperti siang tadi, awan mendung tebal menutupi tugas sang bulan untuk menyinari malam ini. Angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat beberapa penghuni kota Youkai memilih untuk menghabiskan malam ini didalam rumah bersama keluarga ataupun mengobrol bersama teman didalam kedai. Namun berbeda dengan seorang gadis manis berambut pink yang hanya duduk diam dipinggir tempat air mancur. Ia menghela napas lalu terdiam seperti melamun, mengela napas lagi lalu terdiam hal itu terus ia lakukan hingga beberapa kali.

"Arghh! Kemana perginya dia!" Ia berteriak sambil mengacak rambut pinknya membuat beberapa Youkai yang kebetulan lewat disana menatap aneh gadis tersebut. Ia menatap sendu tanah yang berada dibawahnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Hujan." Moka mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menjatuhkan rintik rintik air. "Apa aku kembali ke kastil saja? Tapi..."

Jrash...

Hujan turun semakin deras namun Moka masih saja diam terduduk ditempatnya. "Apa dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku?" Ia meremas lengannya sendiri. "Kenapa... kenapa orang-orang selalu meninggalkanku? Kenapa..."

Tap.

Moka yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari jika didepannya berdiri Naruto sambil membawa payung.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan disini?"

Moka segera mengankat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Matanya memanas saat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tipis.

"Otakmu akan beku jika terus kehujanan dan membuatmu makin bodoh." Naruto tersenyum geli saat melihat Moka yang mulai menangis. "Sudah bodoh cengeng pula. Aku tak mau punya pasangan yang seperti itu."

"Huwaa!" Tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah ia menerjang tubuh Naruto. Ia menangis tersedu sedu di pelukan Naruto.

"Oi, oi. Tubuhku jadi ikut basah."

"Ku-kupikir kamu benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu." Moka menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Naruto, menghirup aroma citrus yang sangat ia sukai dari pemuda ini.

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Moka. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan gadis cengeng, bodoh dan ceroboh sepertimu sendirian."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi itu. Hujan terus mengguyur semakin deras disertai angin yang cukup kencang.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ucap Naruto setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman karena bajunya basah. Moka hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto, dia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

 **"Hiraishin."**

Slash!

Naruto muncul didalam kamarnya dengan Moka yang masih dalam pelukannya. Ia menutup payung yang ia pakai tadi. "Mau sampai kapan kau memeluk ku hmm?"

"Selamanya."

Naruto memukul pelan kepala Moka dengan payung yang ia pegang, membuat Moka melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepalanya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Teriak Moka kesal. Sepertinya emosinya cepat berubah.

"Sudah, aku mau mandi." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya itu. "Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kamarmu dan mandi."

Moka menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup oleh Naruto, ia mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga telanjang bulat. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, rasa ragu sempat hinggap di hatinya saat mau membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Beberapa menit ia habiskan hanya berdiri didepan pintu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut.

Cklek.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berendam air hangat dalam bathup, matanya tertutup menikmati rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah tertidur selama dua minggu, ini sangat menyegarkan tubuhnya.

Moka masih berdiri diambang pintu. "Boleh-"

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka." Sela Naruto sebelum Moka menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Moka tersenyum lebar saat mendapat persetujuan Naruto. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati shower dan menghidupkannya. Air kembali mengguyur tubuh mulus Moka, ia kembali mematikan shower tersebut dan mengambil sabun.

Grep!

Moka terkejut saat tangan dipegang Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mengambil sabun yang berada ditangan Moka. "Kau tau, jangan selalu menggodaku."

Mata Moka terpejam saat Naruto mulai menyabuni lengan Moka lalu punggung lalu beralih ke lengan yang lainnya. Naruto menghentikan hal tersebut lalu mulai menyabuni kebagian perut Moka.

"Na-naruh..." Moka memegang tangan Naruto yang mulai merayap keatas. Napasnya mulai memburu saat merasakan panas tubuhnya mulai memanas.

"Kenapa hmm..." Naruto menempelkan dagunya kepundak Moka, ia menyesap aroma wangi Moka dari lehernya membuat Moka mendesah pelan.

Moka menyampingkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Naruto. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Seakan terhipnotis dengan onyx kelam Naruto, Moka semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Bibir itu bertemu dan menyatu, saling menyesap dan bertukar salvia tanpa ada rasa jijik. Tangan Naruto semakin naik dan mulai menyabun bagian dada Moka, tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menganggur kini juga mulai ikut meratakan busa sabun ke seluruh tubuh Moka.

"Uhhmm.. ahh~" Moka mendesah saat tangan Naruto membelai pelan kedua payudaranya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sayu Naruto. "Naru..." Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya saat Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya. Kedua kakinya juga melilit pinggang Naruto menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak jatuh. Ia kembali mendesah saat tangan Naruto kembali menyabuni kakinya. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan seakan menghantarkan sengatan listrik kecil keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersentak saat tangan Naruto akan menyentuh bagian paling intim, ia segera menghentikan tangan tersebut sebelum bergerak lebih jauh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto, namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. "Tatap aku."

Moka masih memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlalu malu dan takut? Untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Ia merasa malu dan terlalu hina dengan keadaan seperti ini, merasa seperti pelacur yang dengan sengaja menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan suka rela. Ia juga merasa takut, takut jika Naruto membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Awalnya ia yakin dengan keputusannya ini, namun saat menyadari jika Naruto tak pernah membalas perasaannya rasa ragu itu datang lagi.

"Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Naruto seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Moka. Ia memegang dagu Moka dan memaksa wajahnya berhadapan dengannya. "Jawab aku."

Moka masih tak berani menatap wajah Naruto. "Aku..." Ia ingin mengucapkan semua kegelisahannya namun terasa begitu susah dan saat ingin mencoba kembali setiap kata yang ia rangkai seperti hilang ditenggorokannya dan hanya kata 'aku' yang terus keluar bagai kaset rusak.

Naruto menatap wajah Moka yang menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan dua kata tersebut sukses membuat Moka mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu Moka."

Cup.

Naruto mencium bibir Moka. Moka sendiri masih terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto tadi. Naruto mencintainya? Apa ini mimpi? Padahal selama ini Naruto selalu tak peduli padanya, padahal Naruto dulu sering mengusirnya. Padahal, padahal...

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Moka yang masih terkejut. "Apa kamu meragukan kata-kataku?"

Moka menatap mata Onyx dan dapat ia lihat disana terdapat kesungguhan tanpa keraguan. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku percaya padamu."

Cup.

Moka mencium bibir Naruto yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Kali ini mereka berdua menyerah pada perasaan masing-masing. Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam panjang untuk saling berbagi kasih.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pendek? Iya kok saya sadar jika ini pendek. Mumpung ide lagi encer jadi saya langsung menyelesaikan chap ini. Disini saya membuat hubungan Naruto dan Moka semakin jelas.

Madara? Di chap satu udah jelas kan jika saya mengakhiri pertarungan Madara dan Naruto dengan penyegelan. Jadi selama ini saya buat Madara tersegel ditubuh Naruto, lebih tepatnya tersegel di alam bawah sadarnya yang terdalam? Karangan sendiri.

Udah itu aja yang mau saya sampaikan. Semoga ini cukup memuaskan.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


End file.
